Somos Angeles
by Salima Uchiha
Summary: Cada uno de sus recuerdos fue borrado para dar paso a una nueva vida llena de aventuras, era el inicio de una nueva era y de él dependia cambiar la historia de su pueblo, la raza saiyajin renacerá de sus cenizas. EDITADO.
1. Prologo

**Hola! Soy Salima Uchiha y soy nueva en esto de los fics de Dragon Ball, debo decir que tenia ganas de publicar uno pero no sabia como lo aceptarian, respecto a este fic podemos decir que es un UA fue una idea que se me metió a la cabeza despues de ver el Gt. Espero que sea de su agrado, tratare de que los personajes no pierdan su esencia tal como los conocemos, eso si habrán nuevos personajes...**

**Espero les agrade!  
**

* * *

Cada conjunción de espíritus, de seres, le daban vida al universo, la unión entre tierra madre y los seres que la habitaban era maravillosa. Hace mucho tiempo, décadas, quizá, existió una raza de guerreros que luchaban para salvaguardar esos elementos de los que ahora los seres del universo viven y que sin ellos no habría vida en ningún lugar, estos guerreros se les llamaba Terra, Aqua, Flame, Wind, eran los guerreros que luchaban por la naturaleza, ya que según la leyenda, gracias a la tierra, agua, fuego y aire tenían poderes excepcionales.

Estos guerreros tenían su origen en los seres llamados tsufur, que antes de que los saiyajin provenientes del planeta Vegetasei los conquistaran, eran guerreros de gran respeto entre su comunidad. En el momento de la conquista al planeta tsufur, estos guerreros de élite lucharon con su vida contra los saiyajin defendiendo a su planeta, sin embargo, sus fuerzas eran sumamente inferiores, el momento de la conquista había llegado. Sin pensarlo, ambas razas habían evolucionado y se habían cruzado entre si, formando una nueva generación de guerreros muy parecidos a los Flame, Terra, Aqua y Wind a los que llamaron Tenjuijin, que nacían sin cola, por lo que no podían convertirse en ozaru durante la luna llena, esto fue algo que hizo que los Tenjuijin fueran repudiados por su sociedad gran parte de su vida.

Antiguos guerreros tsufur fueron adiestrados dentro de un escuadrón especial de los escuadrones saiyajin, seguían teniendo un rango alto, pero que muy poca gente conocía por lo que la opresión y la discriminación fueron latentes, se educó a los saiyajin en las artes Tenju pero muy pocos lograban quedarse. Con la llegada de Freezer al imperio saiyajin, la destrucción de estos guerreros fue total, la exterminación de Freezer hizo que la mayoría del imperio se volviera pedazos y lo que fue de Vegetasei quedó en el olvido para siempre.

Los sobrevivientes a la matanza, saiyajin puros en su mayoría, guardaron los recuerdos de esos guerreros, ya no podía hacerse nada para regresarlos, pero en un extraño planeta llamado Tierra, las apariciones sorpresivas de estos guerreros no se hicieron esperar, algo iba a cambiar el rumbo de la historia, la vida de los guerreros y de la vida en el universo, tal y como la conocemos ahora. El tiempo del Imperio Saiyajin iba a regresar y con ello el dominio del universo.

"_De la unión de la sangre pura con la sangre incorrupta,_

_Nacerá aquel que tendrá el poder de derrotar a la obscuridad,_

_Hijo de reyes,_

_Hijo amado por un pueblo,_

_Vestido de azul y dorado vendrá_

_Para restaurar lo que se ha perdido"_

* * *

**Planeta Tierra.**

**El torneo de las artes marciales daría comienzo de un momento a otro, Gokú y su hijo Goten se alistaban para lo que sería una interesante batalla. Cerca de ellos se encontraba su familia rodeando a una pequeña figura de cabello corto color azabache, vestida de rojo y con una carita que reflejaba inocencia y ternura.**

**-Tranquila, Pan, sabes que puedes-le decía su padre, un hombre de cabello negro alborotado a quien la pequeña sonrió con felicidad.**

**-Ten mucho cuidado, hija-dijo su madre, una mujer de cabello negro atado en una trenza.**

**-Así lo haré mamá-contestó la pequeña con una suave y dulce voz infantil.**

**-¿Dulce y pequeña?-dijo en un susurro un chico de largo y alborotado cabello negro a dos chicos, uno de ellos de corto cabello color lavanda y ojos azules y la otra era una chica muy parecida al chico de cabello negro, de ojos negros y de largo cabello negro ondulado-Esa niña no es un ángel, es un diablillo.**

**-Vamos Goten, nuestra sobrina es tierna, solo que aquí necesita fuerza, sino, ¿Cómo crees que acabará con sus oponentes?-dijo la chica con una media sonrisa mirando a su sobrina.**

**-Aun así, es demasiado pequeña para estar aquí-replicó Goten a su hermana gemela-Pueden lastimarla.**

**-Recuerdo que en el anterior torneo no me dejaron participar por eso, porque podían lastimarme pero si mal no recuerdo ustedes dos, par de zonzos quisieron entrar al torneo de los adultos con tan solo ocho y nueve años-dijo la chica mirando a ambos hombres que se hicieron los desentendidos.**

**-Eso es otra cosa, Taylor-dijo el chico de cabello lavanda-Teníamos edad suficiente para pelear y éramos fuertes.**

**-¡Trunks, Goten es hora!-gritó a lo lejos Gokú, ambos chicos se despidieron de la muchacha para subir a la plataforma de combate para comenzar con las preliminares.**

**Taylor y los demás subieron a la parte alta de la casa de descanso del torneo para ver los combates. Todos hablaban acerca de quién ganaría ese día, y como dijo Krilin, al final todo quedaría entre familia, muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con él. Sin embargo, Piccoro alertó a todos, cuando a Gokú le tocó pelear con un niño de aproximadamente diez años, que según el nameku era la reencarnación de Majin Bu, pero algo estaba destinado para que esa pelea se pospusiera. **

**El ruido de una nave acercándose al lugar del torneo ocupó el ambiente, todos los espectadores miraban hacia el cielo preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba, al segundo, se escuchó un gran estruendo, los guerreros Z y los demás fueron hacia la parte de atrás de la plataforma, donde descansaban los peleadores y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con personas que no pensaron volver a ver.**

**Eran dos sujetos vestidos con amplias armaduras, uno de ellos con largo cabello oscuro en forma de picos y el otro sin una pizca de cabello, ambos tenían enrollada en su cintura una cola. Ninguno podía creerlo, eran Raditz y Nappa, los más jóvenes no podían entender que era lo que sucedía y así lo hicieron saber.**

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-rugió Goten poniéndose en posición de defensa junto con su mejor amigo.**

**Los dos saiyajin los miraron y al reconocer en ellos las facciones de Gokú o Kakarotto como le llamaban y de Vegeta se miraron con una media sonrisa.**

**-Tanto tiempo sin verlos-dijo Nappa con voz grave-Sobre todo a usted, Rey Vegeta.**

**Vegeta se acercó con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido, no le gustaba para nada ver a esos dos de nuevo con vida si es que alguna vez murieron.**

**-¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Vegeta con voz fría-Se supone que ustedes dos estaban muertos.**

**-Es una larga historia, Vegeta-dijo Raditz con voz ronca-Necesitamos hablar con ustedes-miró a sus acompañantes-De algo importante.**

**Los guerreros Z así como sus familias y amigos se dirigieron hacia el ala de descanso de Mr. Satán dentro de la isla de combate, en sus mentes pasaban imágenes de lo que había acontecido con aquellos saiyajin muchos años atrás, los más pequeños trataban de averiguar a toda costa quienes eran los extraños sujetos que parecían conocer a sus respectivos padres.**

**Entraron a una habitación por demás espaciosa y lujosa, muchos alzaron una ceja al ver tal habitación, era simplemente inconcebible. Las mujeres se sentaron en los acolchonados sillones color miel de la alcoba, mientras los hombres seguían de pie escudriñando cada movimiento de los saiyajin resucitados.**

**-¿Pueden decirnos ahora que están haciendo aquí?-preguntó Gohan con seriedad.**

**-Escuchen, es una larga historia-dijo Nappa mirando a cada uno parando su vista en el primogénito de Vegeta al tiempo que buscaba un ki diferente al del muchacho, frenó sus intentos de seguir buscando sin embargo, Raditz comenzó la historia que todos ansiaban saber.**

**-Hace tiempo, cuando llegamos a la Tierra, no teníamos idea de que alguien de nuestra raza se encontraba en este planeta, tal fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrar a Kakarotto…sin embargo, habíamos pasado por muchas cosas al lado de Freezer que olvidamos como eran las cosas en Vegitasei, encontramos en la tierra, guerreros muy parecidos a los que eran los llamados escuadrones reales en nuestro planeta, una raza igual a nosotros pero con un poder que nunca pudimos obtener, los llamamos tenjuijin…**

**-¿Luchadores por la vida?-interrumpió Krilin al saiyajin.**

**-No, son llamados luchadores naturales de la vida en lengua común-continuó Raditz su explicación-Ellos obtenían poder de parte del aire, del agua, de la tierra y del fuego, aquellos poderes que nuestros ancestros utilizaron para que naciera nuestra raza. Pero algo salió mal, nuestra llegada al planeta nunca debió de haber sucedido.**

**-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Trunks con confusión, si eso no hubiera pasado, sus padres no se hubieran conocido y él ni siquiera hubiera nacido.**

**-Porque alteró la historia-soltó Nappa de repente.**

**-Espera un momento-dijo Piccoro-Estas diciendo que si los saiyajin nunca hubieran llegado a la tierra, nada de lo que hemos vivido, nada de lo que ha pasado hubiera sucedido. Eso es una total pérdida de tiempo, además no tiene lógica.**

**-¿Cómo podía su llegada alterar la historia?-dijo Gohan con voz suave-Mi padre fue el primer saiyajin que llegó al planeta, eso, lo que tú dices nada tiene que ver, sabemos que siempre a los de menor fuerza los mandaban a un planeta distante…**

**-A eso nos referimos-dijo Nappa-llegamos a este planeta rastreando el ki de Kakarotto, por eso llegamos, pero cuando lo hicimos, pasó algo que nunca hubiésemos esperado…**

**-¿A qué te refieres insecto?-gruñó Vegeta enojado, ¿Por qué le daban tantas vueltas a las cosas? Ya lo estaban desesperando.**

**-Cuando aterrizamos, nos topamos con una especie de bruja con una bola de cristal, lo que nos dijo, no le dimos importancia, pero cuando estuvimos en el otro mundo y vimos toda la historia nos dimos cuenta. De la unión de un saiyajin de sangre real, con una alma incorrupta, noble, nacería aquel guerrero que sería capaz de derrotar a aquel que le dio fin al imperio saiya, un cierto tiempo, pensamos que sería el hijo de Vegeta pues él era de sangre real saiyajin, nos equivocamos, no era él, sino su hijo, el nuevo príncipe saiyajin.**

**La cara de Trunks era un poema, estaba pálido de la impresión, los demás estaban sin saber que decir, era una enorme sorpresa, pero, el chico apenas tenía dieciocho años, era imposible que tuviera un hijo a esa edad, su madre Bulma, se acercó a él y le dio tremenda cachetada haciendo que su hijo reaccionara.**

**-DIME, ¿HAS TENIDO UN HIJO? ¿LO HAS HECHO TRUNKS BRIEFS?-dijo la mujer de cabello azul gritando.**

**El chico negó rápidamente con la cabeza, completamente desorientado, la noticia le había caído de peso-No…mamá….solo tengo…dieciocho…todavía no pienso en ello..**

**-Tranquilízate Bulma-dijo Gokú sonriendo tímidamente-Debe haber un error, lo hay, ¿cierto?-dijo mirando a su hermano mayor y a Nappa.**

**-No lo sabemos-contestó Nappa-Solo fuimos enviados de nuevo con la misión de decirles todo esto, no tenemos idea de lo que en verdad ocurra.**

**Los guerreros miraron a los saiyajin con odio, ¿Cómo podían decirles eso y no él porqué? ¿Qué plan tenia Enmadaiosama con todo eso? ¿Qué podía alterar el curso de la historia?**

**Todos los guerreros volvieron sus miradas a un punto en especial, aquél de donde provenía un poderoso ki, pero que reconocieron rápidamente.**

**-Supremo Kaiosama -dijeron sorprendidos al verlo en aquel lugar.**

**-Creo que no esperaban mi presencia en este lugar-dijo con una media sonrisa Kibito Shin a los guerreros y familias.**

**-Supremo Kaio-sama, ¿Puede usted explicarnos que está sucediendo?-dijo una histérica Milk al dios.**

**-Por eso estoy aquí, señora Milk-le contestó el supremo-Lo que estos guerreros tenían que decirles ya lo hicieron, ahora nos toca a nosotros, lo demás, Raditz, Nappa, pueden irse y gracias por su ayuda-los aludidos desaparecieron en una voluta de humo.**

**-¿A que se refieren con Tenjuijin?-dijo N. 18 a un angustiado Kaio.**

**-Bueno, hace varias generaciones atrás, eran los protectores de la vida en el universo, sin ellos cada raza, cada planeta no tenia paz ni armonía, los más poderosos se encontraban en un planeta llamado Plant que es de donde al parecer provienen los saiyajin, eran seres de paz, luchaban bajo estándares propios, tenían su propio código de moral, pero fieles a su pueblo, poco tiempo después, los saiyajin los encontraron, buscaban hacerse con el legendario súper saiyajin-dijo mirando fijamente a Gokú y Vegeta, cada uno de los guerreros lo escuchaba con atención-Buscaron mezclar sus genes con los habitantes de aquel planeta, lo lograron pero en ese paso, los nacidos tenjuijin nacían sin cola, eso los diferenciaba de los saiyajin, cualquier saiyajin podía entrenar y convertirse en un tenjuijin pero el paso a serlo era complicado y doloroso, por eso los calificaron como de baja clase, los discriminaban por la cola y aquel saiyajin que decidiera volverse un tenjuijin tendría que serle extirpada la cola en un procedimiento doloroso. **

**-Eso no explica porque hay algo en la historia que está alterada-dijo Piccoro con el ceño fruncido-Y eso tiene que ver con Trunks, el hijo de Vegeta.**

**-A eso voy, señor Piccoro-dijo Kibito Shin-Cuando esos dos saiyajin llegaron al planeta Tierra junto con el señor Vegeta, se les dio una información muy valiosa para el universo entero, en ella se habla del renacimiento del imperio saiyajin y la unión de razas como la tenjuijin y los saiyajin, y la destrucción de la obscuridad que ha sumido al universo muchísimos años.**

**-¿Nosotros que tenemos que ver en eso?-dijo Gokú con seriedad imaginándose muy levemente la situación.**

**-Ustedes son los que deben cambiar la historia, señor Gokú, deben cumplir con lo que se ha dicho-dijo Shin con nerviosismo.**

**De repente, un extraño temblor sacudió la tierra tomándolos por sorpresa, Vegeta y Gokú se acercaron a sus respectivas esposas para protegerlas del derrumbe que vendría, lo mismo hacen los demás guerreros, sin embargo, una bola de luz roja junto con una fuerte ráfaga de fuego iba directo a ellos, se pusieron en posición de defensa dispuestos a atacar hasta que un bola de energía color azul en forma que reflejaba un chorro de agua disipó la energía roja, giraron sus cabezas hacia quien había lanzado el ataque y se encontraron con Taylor, la hermana gemela de Goten, quien los había defendido de ese ataque.**

**-¿Quién eres y que quieres?-dijo Taylor en voz alta alertándolos, activaron sus sentidos, pero no podían encontrar ningún otro ki aparte el de ellos.**

**-Taylor, no hay nadie-dijo Goten a su hermana que nunca bajo la guardia.**

**-Si la hay Goten-dijo la chica con seriedad mirando fijamente un punto en la destrozada pared que tenían enfrente.**

**-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Trunks o más bien le gritó a la chica.**

**-Porque este no es un ki común y corriente, es el ki de un tenjuijin-contestó la chica mirándolo, las miradas de los guerreros y familias se posaron en ella.**

**-Vaya, así que no soy el único en este planeta de débiles-dijo una voz fuerte y grave a la vez cerca de ellos.**

**-Muéstrate ahora-dijo Taylor con dureza haciendo que Trunks y Goten sonrieran al oírla, no la habían visto así desde que eran niños y ya extrañaban eso.**

**De la nube de polvo que se hizo por el derrumbe de la pared y del choque de los ataques apareció la figura de un chico de cabello azul oscuro casi negro y de ojos azules vestido con un extraño uniforme negro con una raya roja a los costados junto con una capa larga también negra haciendo conjunto con unas botas de piel negras.**

**-Me da gusto verte de nuevo…Taylor-dijo el chico mirando a la pelinegra.**

**-No más que a mí, Takeshi, no más que a mí-contestó la chica con frialdad.**

**-¿Takeshi?-dijo Gokú mirando a su hija-¿Lo conocías?**

**-Si papá, ya lo conocía, fue alumno del maestro Karim antes que yo-contestó la chica-Fue entrenado en base a las leyes Tenju, lo cual para ser un humano normal le costó cinco años lograr lo que yo en solo meses.**

**El Supremo Kaio al fin entendía la situación por la revelación hecha por la hija del hombre más fuerte del universo, ella, era una tenjuijin por nacimiento, una tenjuijin con conocimiento de las peleas saiyajin, dadas las condiciones de que los tenju peleaban diferente. Ahora entendía el porqué extraño contraataque por parte de ella, todas las ideas al fin iban tomando lugar en su cabeza, ya sabía quienes podían ser los destinados a tener a ese niño del que tanto se hablaba en la profecía.**

**Si, porque esas palabras eran eso, una profecía hecha por nada más y nada menos que Uranai Baba y esas palabras no podían ahora, tomarse a la ligera, la vida del universo estaba en peligro de nuevo y era un peligro que no podrían salvar los saiyajin solos, era la unión de razas, la que ganaría esta vez, eso debía de cambiar en la historia, debía de volverse a contar una nueva historia con ellos de protagonistas. Era feliz por el señor Vegeta, tendría al fin el imperio que tanto quería y del que gobernaría, el poder del señor Gokú también seria tomado en cuenta. Una nueva historia se escribiría sobre sus hombros.**

**-Eso pasó porque tuviste más tiempo para entrenar que yo-dijo Takeshi encolerizado.**

**-¿Mas tiempo? Te recuerdo que en el mismo tiempo que tú entrenabas, tratábamos de ponerte a salvo de Majin Bu, si Karim no hubiera intercedido por ti, no la estuvieras contando ahora, así que no me vengas a decir que tuve más tiempo, así que ahora me dirás, que estás haciendo aquí.**

**-Ha despertado-dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa malévola-Cooler, las fuerzas especiales Gi-nyu han despertado y con ellos la destrucción del universo y el comienzo del imperio oscuro, por fin los tenjuijin seremos vengados, no más discriminación, no mas guerreros de clase baja ocultos por vergüenza, eso se acabó.**

**El chico se dispuso a lanzar de nuevo una bola de energía directo hacia ellos, el Supremo Kaio fue más rápido se llevó a todos directo al planeta sagrado donde tuvo que explicarles las cosas, acerca del nuevo comienzo que tendrían sus vidas.**

"_**-Se que no estaban esperando algo como esto, y debo admitir que nosotros tampoco, pero es necesario que escuchen lo que les voy a decir, luchar con este nuevo enemigo no será tan fácil, como les dije antes, no solo es necesaria la fuerza de un saiyajin, sino la unión de ambas, si los tenjuijin en la nueva historia que debe ser escrita se vuelven al lado bueno, no habrá más que utilizar esos poderes en beneficio de ustedes para ganar, en eso tienen ventaja, Taylor los tiene, es saiyajin por sangre pero tenjuijin por elección, ella como vieron antes puede darle pelea a uno de sus iguales, sin embargo no será suficiente, debe entrenar más que eso.**_

_**-Eso lo puedo hacer aquí Supremo Kaio-dijo la chica.**_

_**-No, hay cosas que solo los saiyajin sabían para poder despertar los poderes de un tenju completamente y eso no es cuestión de días, eso es lo que debes aprender, el verdadero poder de un tenjuijin. La historia debe ser reescrita con ustedes como protagonistas, deben vencer a ese mal oculto en las tinieblas y solo su unión dará la fuerza que necesitamos para eso.**_

_**-¿Cómo será reescrita la historia? Eso no puede ser verdad Shin-dijo Gohan angustiado.**_

_**-Lo es Gohan, de esto depende la vida en el universo, deben hacerlo, por el bien de todos.**_

_**-¿Qué debemos hacer?-preguntó Gokú con seriedad y el ceño fruncido-Estoy dispuesto a todo.**_

_**-Volverán en el tiempo, vivirán otra vida, otros momentos que les servirán en la pelea futura contra el enemigo, si aceptan, se les borraran sus recuerdos y no podrán recordar nada de esta vida hasta que el momento final llegué y tengan que pelear salvando no solo a ustedes sino también a toda la vida que se encuentre a su alrededor, deben cumplir lo que se ha escrito, sobretodo tu Trunks.**_

_**-¿Cómo sabré cuando sea el momento?-preguntó el muchacho cruzado de brazos.**_

_**-Tú lo sabrás, cuando estés listo, las situación te guiará solo déjala hacer.**_

_**El chico asintió y con él los demás miembros del equipo Z, el dios los veía con extrema tristeza porque era seguro que más de uno no regresaría de esa vida que podía cambiar la historia como la conocemos hasta ahora. Esperaba que todo saliera bien y que lo planeado con Kaiosama, Enma y el mismo Dende saliera a la perfección, miró a los dos chicos que estaban involucrados en la historia, sonrió pedía que no se hubieran equivocado.**_

_**Preparó a los guerreros y familias para lo que vendría a ser un choque de dimensiones, rápidamente, se abrió una especie de portal frente a ellos y uno a uno fueron pasando por él, cada recuerdo de cada uno de ellos, fue borrado, poco a poco, no había más Majin Bu, no había más Cell, no habían mas androides, ni Freezer, ni oscuros saiyajin, ni búsquedas de esferas milagrosas, todo fue borrado para dar paso a una nueva vida llena de nuevos enemigos, romances y amistades. Era el inicio de una nueva era.**_


	2. Escalera al Cielo

**Hola de nuevo! Gracias por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos y leerla y tambien por dejar review! Aqui está el primer cap de la historia, espero que les agrade!  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**ESCALERA AL CIELO**

El planeta saiyajin llamado Vegitasei de atmosfera color rojo, y con una cantidad de oxigeno mayor a la del planeta Tierra era una conjunción de paisajes que nadie había visto en ningún otro lado. En la zona central del planeta donde vivía la familia real, las tropas reales y cuarteles de soldados, era un área llana, con grandes edificios donde los científicos, médicos, escolares y académicos y soldados hacían su trabajo diario, la ciudad no tenia rastros de vida vegetal a su alrededor, estaba desértica pero mantenía una temperatura templada a pesar de su suelo, llovía lo suficiente para mantener una vida sana entre sus habitantes.

En el sur de la ciudad, se encontraban unas montañas rocosas a las que llamaban Skalistých horách en lengua saiya, pero en lengua común se llamaban Monte Paoz, eran un conjunto de montañas llenas de arboles que albergaban un gran bosque, el más grande de todo Vegitasei, en el centro de ese bosque, se encontraba un manantial cuya agua caia desde lo mas alto de los montes, era una reserva natural protegida por la corona, cerca de ese bosque se encontraba una pequeña localidad terrestre a la que conocian por el nombre de Obec Pozemky o simplemente Pozemky.

Cada villa era llamada en la lengua saiya como Obec, donde podian vivir ciudadanos reconocidos como saiyajines que convivian con gente de su misma raza como el caso de la Obec Pozemky dando referencia a que vivian puros terricolas en esa villa, las ciudades eran conocidas como Mesto, donde solian vivir gente de todas razas que estuvieran dentro del planeta Vegita, con el tiempo, el planeta se volvió una conjuncion de razas diferentes gracias a las alianzas del nuevo rey Vegeta al trono que hizo que las relaciones interestelares y comerciales con otros planetas se afianzaran y muchos comenzaran a emigrar a Vegita por su riqueza economica.

La ciudad capital era llamada ciudad real por ser donde vivia la familia real, en lengua saiya le decian Kral'ovske Mesto, muchos habitantes le decian solamente Mesto saiyan para representar al origen de la raza saiya pues para muchos que no dominaban del todo la lengua saiya era complicada la pronunciación.

La sociedad saiyajin se manejaba de diferentes maneras, primeramente se encontraba la familia real, que tenian un rango de élite y eran considerados guerreros de élite menos la reina, despues venian los guerreros de elite, las elites eran guerreros o soldados con un ki lo mayormente poderoso para defender a la familia real, dentro del protocolo saiyan eran conocidos como Lord, aquellos que por unión familiar o por estar cerca de la familia real despues los que estaban dentro de las elites pero fueron escogidos por el rey o por algun capitan se le conocia como Sir.

Los guerreros de tercera clase eran aquellos que tenian un bajo nivel de pelea y cuyas familias no tenian ningun contacto con la familia real, eran el ejercito de Vegitasei, no tenian un trato real dentro de la corte, eran soldados que servian a su gente, a su planeta y a su rey.

Despues se encontraban diferentes ramas, los saiyajin que no eran aptos para pelear eran mandados a los laboratorios cientificos o a las escuelas donde se educaban a los niños y adolescentes que no eran saiyajines, escuelas muy parecidas a las terricolas, esta idea fue hecha por la reina Bulma los pocos dias que habian tomado el trono su marido y ella. Otros saiyajines se encarban del comercio interno del planeta o de los comedores donde podian encontrarse a diario los soldados saiyajines y sus familias en arduas tareas de alimentacion.

La educacion saiyajin era de vital importancia para el desarrollo de la sociedad saiyan, tenian tres niveles de escolaridad, la Elemental, que seria la escuela primaria para los humanos, donde niños de cualquier raza y nivel social podian asistir, siendo las clases impartidas siempre por un maestro saiyajin con amplios conocimientos academicos y tecnologicos siempre alejado del campo de batalla, el segundo nivel era la Preparatoria, donde como el nombre lo indica, preparaba a los futuros ciudadanos saiyajin a las carreras que podian obtener, como politicas intergalacticas dentro del Senado intergalactico, carrera magisterial para enseñar en cualquiera de los dos niveles de educacion, mercadotecnia global y entrar a la Academia Fontana Roja para comenzar su entrenamiento para ser un soldado saiyajin, sin embargo, la entrada a esta escuela era reservado unicamente para los nativos saiyajin, o los que eran hijos de algun soldado imperial, no cualquier raza podia entrar a esa escuela gracias a los duros entrenamientos a los que eran sometidos los aspirantes cuando entraban.

Dentro de la escuela Fontana Roja, se hacian una especie de examenes para ver cual era la naturaleza guerrera de los muchachos o muchachas que entraban a la escuela, si su nivel de pelea era alto o medianamente dentro de lo normal, entraban a las bases saiyajin, pero si no lo eran pasaban a una siguiente prueba especial que solo los mas aptos podian entrar, por eso siempre fueron al menos quince guerreros los que tenian esa base guerrera, eran los que llamaban Tenjuijin, las pruebas consistian en poder manejar el aire, fuego, agua o tierra a merced, caminar sobre el agua, lanzar bolas de fuego candente, volar con la necesidad del aire, o poder ocultarse bajo la tierra, pero lo mas sorprendente de todo, era que tuvieran una personalidad muy similar a lo que los ancestros saiyan habian dicho sobre los Tenjuijin por eso muy pocos lo pasaban o podian entrar ahi y los que de plano no eran ninguna de las dos cosas, eran destinados a cualquier otra carrera sin una segunda oportunidad a entrar a la Academia.

Aquel año, fue la presentacion del nuevo principe heredero al trono, al que llamaron Trunks, toda la sociedad saiya incluyendo a las elites y soldados de clase baja, se reunieron en el patio central del palacio para ser testigos de una nueva era en su historia como el gran imperio que eran.

Los ventanales del balcon principal de palacio se abrieron junto con el sonido de trompetas anunciando la llegada de los maximos soberanos del planeta, las trompetas cesaron y dieron paso al rey Vegeta y a la reina Bulma quien cargaba a un pequeño vestido de color azul con una mata de apenas visible cabello lavanda. La reina vestida con un vestido largo color verde esmeralda le dio al pequeño al que era el Senador representante de Vegitasei, vestido con una armadura en colores beige y negros con una cinta color rojo en su frente llamado Bardock.

Bardock se acercó a la barandilla cargando al pequeño principe entre sus brazos, lo alzó para que la multitud lo viera, se hizo el silencio y el senador habló con voz fuerte y en el idioma saiya-Jeho meno je Trunks, Vegetasei princ dedicom (Su nombre es Trunks, principe heredero de Vegitasei).

La multitud se soltó en aplausos hacia el nuevo heredero al trono, Bardock regresó al niño a su madre y con un asentimiento de cabeza del rey, pidió de nuevo el silencio, poco a poco los gritos y aplausos cesaron para que el rey se acercara y hablara con su pueblo. Lo que diria en su mensaje se quedaria grabado en las mentes de la sociedad saiya durante los años posteriores donde por fin vieron la paz y la felicidad en un planeta que habia sufrido la represion, la esclavitud y las guerras sin sentido.

-Pri západeslnka, takdlho, akožijeme, naše ríšerastie, Saiyanjebojovníkzávod, ale nakoniecstudenúvojnuplnúsmrti, nadvládyaotroctva, je čas pre novéríše sarodí, je to nováéraSaiyan-dijo el rey con voz seria mientras pasaba su vista ane sus subditos, cayó un momento y volvió a hablar en la lengua comun para que todos le entendieran-Mientras el sol se ponga, mientras sigamos vivos, nuestro imperio crecerá, los saiyajin somos una raza guerrera pero se acabaron las guerras frias llenas de muerte, dominacion y esclavitud, es hora de que un nuevo imperio nazca, esta es la nueva era saiyajin.

Lejos de ahi, cerca del monte Paoz, una mujer de cabello y ojos negros se encontraba acostada en una cama en plenas labores de parto, estaba acompañada por su esposo, un hombre de cabello en forma de palmera, de color negro al igual que los ojos, la partera trataba de hacer la labor menos dolorosa para la mujer pero es que no podía hacer mucho, la mujer estaba esperando gemelos, y antes de los ocho meses decidieron venir al mundo, de por si en condiciones normales, los gemelos nunca llegan a termino ahora agregado el que sean sema saiyajin complicaban las cosas.

Fuera de la habitación se encontraba un hombre alto tratando de tranquilizar a su pequeño nieto de tan solo diez años que estaba impaciente para conocer a sus hermanos, la espera lo estaba cansando.

-Abuelito, ¿Cuándo nacerán mis hermanos?-dijo el pequeño-Ya tienen mucho tiempo haya dentro...

-Tranquilo Johan, además recuerda lo que dijo la partera, tener gemelos es algo complicado y difícil, ¿Por qué mejor no vas a ver si ya llegó tu tío Raditz y tu abuelo Bardock?

La cara del pequeño se iluminó, se zafó de los brazos de su abuelo y corrió hacia las escaleras de la casa para salir rumbo a los jardines a buscar a su tío, miró hacia el cielo y se concentró para buscar su ki, pero no lo encontraba cerca, de repente, se oyó el sonido de fuegos artificiales a lo lejos, rumbo a la ciudad real.

-Debe de haber terminado la presentación del príncipe-dijo Gohan con mirada pensativa, lanzó un suspiro al ver que no había rastro de su abuelo Bardock ni de su tío Raditz así que comenzó a andar rumbo a la casa de regreso, una voz lo detuvo al momento.

-¿Te ibas ya sin saludar niño?-dijo la voz rasposa de Raditz tras él, el chico se giró y al verlo se abalanzó hacia él con felicidad al tiempo que lo guiaba hacia dentro de la casa para presenciar el nacimiento de sus hermanos.

Iban a mitad de la escalera cuando un fuerte grito proveniente de la habitación de Kakarotto y Milk los alertó lo que hizo que Raditz corriera hasta llegar al cuarto donde se topó con Ox Satán que también se encontraba asustado, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a Kakarotto que sonreía más que feliz, miró a su hermano mayor y a su suegro y les dijo-Ya nacieron.

-¿Puedo verlos papá?-preguntó Gohan con timidez, Raditz lo soltó y el niño se acercó flotando hacia su padre que lo agarró en sus brazos para entrar junto con él y los demás a la habitación donde se encontraba una Milk cansada pero sonriente cargando a dos pequeños bultos en sus brazos.

-Milk, ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Raditz al ver a su cuñada, ella asintió levemente, vio como su esposo acercaba al mayor de sus hijos hacia ella, le pasó a uno de los pequeños a quien agarró como si fuera a romperse.

-Gohan, él es tu hermano Goten-dijo Milk señalando al niño que traía Gohan en brazos, después señalo al que ella traía-Ella es tu hermana Taylor.

-Mamá, te prometo que los voy a cuidar mucho-dijo Gohan mirando a su madre, después se dirigió a sus hermanos que estaban completamente dormidos-Hola, Goten, hola Taylor, soy su hermano Gohan y les prometo que los voy a cuidar mucho.

Afuera de la habitación se encontraban Kakarotto, Raditz y Bardock aun vestido como en la ceremonia real, estaban felices por el nacimiento de los nuevos miembros de la familia, sin embargo, Bardock traía noticias muy importantes para su familia.

-Vegeta quiere tener una mayor cantidad de aliados dentro de la corte-dijo Bardock con una mirada seria que les hizo ver a sus hijos que la situación era grave-Recordemos que hace dos años que murió el rey, así que los que no querían a Vegeta en el trono, la gente de Freezer, y algunos saiyajin rebeldes no son dignos de confianza, aunque Vegeta haya tomado el trono legalmente y haya dado ya un heredero a la corona, aun no está a salvo de las garras de la oposición, él cuenta con nosotros, de que formaremos parte de la corte, al menos tu Kakarotto y tu familia, en este momento lo que más necesita el rey es tener aliados con los que poder contar.

-Así será padre-dijo Kakarotto con una media sonrisa-Pero preferiría que fuera en unos años mas cuando los niños, estén más grandes y sepan lo que es estar dentro de una corte.

Cinco años más tarde, se encontraban fuera de una casa en forma redonda, dos niños de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color muy parecidos entre sí, jugando con una pelota que atrapaban y el otro tenía que perseguir al que tenia la pelota para quitársela, en una de esas veces, la pelota saltó de las manos de un pequeño de cabello negro despeinado siendo atrapada por su hermano mayor en el aire que vestía un uniforme de combate saiyajin.

-Gohan-dijo el pequeño al ver a su hermano, su hermana se acercó a ellos con velocidad y abrazó con fuerza a su hermano mayor haciendo que cayera al piso con los gemelos sobre él.

-Hola Goten, hola Taylor-dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba con ambos en brazos y se dirigía hacia la casa dejando a la pelota olvidada.

-¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano?-dijo la niña-Mamá dijo que vendrías hasta la hora de comer y no ha pasado ni medio día.

-Vengo por ustedes dos-dijo Gohan-Los llevaré al hangar donde trabaja el abuelo Bardock, mamá tiene que ir al palacio para hablar con la reina.

-¿Vamos a ir al hangar?-dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo y se miraron entre sí-¡Genial!

Gohan se metió a la habitación de cada uno de los niños para agarrar una mochila con dos cambios de ropa y juguetes para cada uno, pues la estadía en el hangar con su abuelo iba a ser larga y aburrida.

Con ambas mochilas en los hombros de sus hermanos, los tres saiyas alzaron el vuelo rumbo a la central de hangares donde se encontraba el Departamento del Primer Ministro y Jefe del Departamento de Aeronáutica del que se encargaba. Fueron recibidos por el segundo al mando del departamento de aeronáutica, Paragus que saludó a Gohan con un asentimiento de cabeza y los guió hasta la oficina de Bardock quien no estaba solo pues se encontraba hablando con el consejero del rey, Nappa, al ver a los hermanos Son, ambos se callaron pero fueron sorprendidos por el repentino vuelo de los gemelos directo hacia su abuelo que los recibió gustoso.

-Taylor, Goten, esperaba verlos pero más tarde-miró a Gohan y le dijo-¿Qué pasó?

-Mamá me envió un mensaje-contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros-Dijo que tenía que hablar urgentemente con la reina pero no me mencionó sobre qué.

-Bien, entonces supongo que tu padre sigue ocupado entrenando con tu tío-afirmó Bardock mirando a su nieto mayor quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Abuelo, si no te importa, debo irme ya-dijo Gohan nervioso-mi escuadrón tiene una reunión con los miembros del Consejo sobre una nueva misión, debo irme ya…

-Claro Gohan, no te preocupes-dijo Bardock dejando a sus pequeños nietos en el suelo-Yo cuidaré de los enanos.

-Oye-dijeron los aludidos, Gohan sonrió y se fue volando por la ventana de la oficina de su abuelo.

Dentro de la oficina quedaron Bardock, Nappa y los dos gemelos Son, Nappa bajó la vista hacia los niños que al sentirse observados se encontraron con los ojos del enorme guerrero.

-¿General Nappa?-dijo la niña con una ceja enarcada.

-Hola Taylor, tenía mucho tiempo que no los veía-dijo Nappa con voz seca.

-Podemos decir lo mismo general-siguió Goten que se puso al lado de su hermana.

Minutos después, los niños salieron de la oficina de Bardock entre gritos y risas, iban jugando que no notaron que cerca de ahí pasaba el rey Vegeta junto con su hijo Trunks de seis años que estaban haciendo la visita rutinaria a los hangares. Los gritos y risas alertaron a los dos saiyajines, ellos vieron a los niños que corrían a toda velocidad sin saber por dónde iban, el rey miró a su hijo que los veía impactado, iban directo hacia él, cuando iba a emprender vuelo para evitarlo, los dos niños se estamparon en él, provocando los gritos del pequeño príncipe Trunks.

-¡Ahh…mi cabeza!-gritaba el pequeño príncipe, los otros dos niños también se quejaban y fueron estos gritos los que alertaron a Paragus, Bardock y al mismo rey Vegeta que no sabía qué hacer con los niños.

Paragus y Bardock al ver al rey y al niño de cabello lavanda que estaba en el piso junto con los nietos de Bardock se pusieron pálidos, eso era un castigo seguro pues el rey era bastante protector con su hijo.

-Su Majestad-dijo Bardock haciendo una reverencia al igual que Paragus atrás de él.

-¿Esos niños…son algo tuyo Bardock?-dijo el rey en un tono de voz que intimidó al ya veterano saiyajin.

-Sí señor, lo lamento, son mis nietos-dijo Bardock acercándose a los niños de cabello negro alejándolos del príncipe.

-¿Tus nietos?-dijo Vegeta con el ceño fruncido-No tenía conocimiento de que tenias mas nietos.

-Sí, ellos nacieron el mismo día de la presentación del pequeño príncipe, señor.

Vegeta miró a los dos niños que lo veían con confusión y con algo de miedo de escondieron detrás de su abuelo, el rey relajó el ceño, les dio una última mirada, levantó a su hijo del suelo y dio media vuelta-Espero que estén presentes en el banquete de esta noche, Bardock-dijo el rey antes de irse sin dejar que el primer ministro hablara.

-¿A quién se refiere Bardock?-le preguntó Paragus con confusión-¿A los niños, o a tu familia?

-No lo sé, no lo sé.

El palacio de Vegitasei era enorme, tenía un gran jardín en la parte trasera, donde los miembros de la corte y la familia real podían entrenar sin nadie que les estorbara, una parte de ese amplio jardín estaba reservado solamente para la reina y la familia real, pues la reina le tenía gran afecto a las flores y todo lo referente a la botánica y fue ahí donde el futuro príncipe heredero la encontró después de una amplia y cansada visita a los hangares junto a su padre.

El pequeño vestía un traje de pelea en color verde con botas en color amarillo y gris, se acercó a su madre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero con una leve lastimadura en su frente en color rojo que alertó a su madre.

-Trunks, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué traes un golpe en la frente?-dijo la reina peliazul preocupada.

-Jeje, no pasa nada mamá, nada más me encontré con dos niños que iban corriendo sin fijarse hacia donde me encontraba y se estrellaron…

-Ay, Trunks… ¿Sabes quienes eran esos niños?

-Papá los llamó los _"nuevos molestosos hijos de Kakarotto"_ o algo así.

-¿Kakarotto?

-Si mamá, ¿Conoces al papá de esos niños?

-Claro que si, hijo, él es mi mejor amigo mientras estuvimos en la tierra, él se casó con mi amiga Milk también de la tierra, ella era hija del rey de la Tierra antes de que los saiyajin conquistaran al planeta, así que como me casé con tu padre, la alianza entre los dos hizo que la tierra no fuera solo una colonia saiyan, sino una aliada entre todas las que tenemos, ellos también son mitad saiyan como tú.

-¿De verdad? Si ellos son hijos de tu mejor amigo, entonces yo creo que también podemos serlo ¿verdad?

-No creo que a tu padre le agrade mucho la idea, pero si quisieras si podrías conocerlos, quizá en el banquete de esta noche.

-Eso me agrada, mama, ¿Sabes? Estoy comenzando a pensar que ser de la realeza es una escalera al cielo.

-¿Por qué dices eso hijo?

-Porque gracias a eso, conoceré a quienes serán mis grandes amigos por toda la vida.

-Ya veremos hijo, ya veremos.


	3. ¿Tenjuijin?

**CAPITULO 2**

**¿TENJUIJIN?**

El tiempo es solo la expresión de algo nuevo, situaciones nuevas que esperas conocer, aquellas que tendrán alguna conexión con tu vida. Es solo un instante eterno, un momento que decides vivir o no, esa decisión que tomes podría cambiar tu vida completamente y aun asi ahí estas esperando, pero, ¿Qué esperas? El destino sigue su rumbo y tú con él, no esperas que pronto un soldado del rey venga y te de la noticia por la que has esperado durante cinco años, la recuerdas, y ves a lo lejos como tus hijos se divierten junto con tu hermano, suspiras al saber que en tan solo unas horas el destino de uno de ellos estará marcado gracias a las decisiones del consejo de tu planeta.

Has pasado por muchas cosas para estar al fin tranquilamente con tu familia, despues de tantas guerras, luchas que ahora ves como algo que no tenia sentido sin embargo, eran importantes porque sin ellas, el pueblo de Vegitasei no seria el que es ahora y lo sabes, tu tampoco lo serias. No hubieras conocido a tu esposa ni a tu mejor amiga que ahora es la reina de Vegitasei y tampoco hubieras tenido a esos tres hijos que son tu orgullo.

Escuchas atrás de ti una voz que insistentemente te llama, es tu mujer, la madre de tus hijos, ha llegado la hora de que lleves a tus dos pequeños a su primera pelea como guerreros saiyajin sabes que no es lo que tu esposa espera de tus hijos, pero no puedes hacer nada, asi son las leyes y no puedes decidir sobre ellas. Es su deber con su planeta y su gente. Tu hermano mayor se acerca y observas que lleva a tu hija sobre sus hombros y tu otro hijo los sigue en el aire con su típica expresión de inocencia, los niños corren hacia su madre que los abraza fuerte contra ella, la mujer te mira dándote a entender que los cuides que no dejes que les hagan daño, la miras de vuelta y mueves tu cabeza en un leve asentimiento, ella sonríe confiada, sabe que tus hijos estarán bien.

Alzas el vuelo junto con los niños y tu hermano, se despiden efusivamente como suelen hacerlo y comienzan las competencias entre tus hijos para ver quien es el mas rápido en vuelo, sonries, se comportan como tú cuando eras un niño con gran amor a las batallas y sabes que ellos también sienten lo mismo pero en menor medida que tu y toda tu familia.

Aterrizan en un campo de entrenamiento muy conocido para ambos saiyan puros, era ahí donde se hacían los torneos que los generales hacían para encontrar a los miembros de sus escuadrones. La plataforma es de gran tamaño similar a la de los torneos terrícolas por lo que ambos sonrieron, ver a los niños combatir ahí, les traería grandes recuerdos de su estancia en la tierra.

Se dirigieron a los vestidores mientras escuchaban las palabras emocionadas de los gemelos, era la primera vez que asistirían a un torneo asi.

-Papá, ¿Son difíciles las peleas?-dijo un emocionado y nervioso Goten, su padre lo miró y sonrió.

-Tranquilo Goten, son como los entrenamientos que hemos tenido, nada fuera de lo común, ya veras que todo saldrá bien-dijo Gokú inclinándose a la altura de su hijo, Taylor que estaba ensimismada viendo a todos los saiyajin que se encontraban en las tribunas del torneo no se fijó que tanto su hermano como su padre se habían parado y chocó con ellos cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

-Auch…Goten, ¿Puedo saber porque no te mueves?-dijo la niña con los ojos cerrados, padre e hijo la miraron y rieron entre sí.

-Hija, tu eras la distraída-dijo Gokú riendo y la alzaba para ponerla en sus hombros-Jaja, es normal, estas nerviosa.

La chica pelinegra frunció el ceño y cerró sus oscuros ojos-No estoy nerviosa, el tio Raditz dice que todos los que se presentan aquí son unos debiluchos, que no tendré problemas con ellos.

-Taylor, recuerda lo que dice Gohan-dijo Goten alzando la mirada hacia su hermana que seguía con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido en clara muestra para él de que estaba algo enojada-No te confies del nivel de pelea de tu oponente, su fuerza puede variar.

La chica abrió uno de sus ojos negros mirando a su gemelo, relajó el ceño y dijo-Creo que tienes razón.

Goten sonrió. En los vestidores se dieron cuenta de que había mas chicos, no serian los únicos en pelear, Gokú dejo a Taylor en el suelo y los dejó a ambos para que comenzaran a prepararse para sus duelos.

Goten se dirigió hacia uno de los pasillos que estaban vacios llenos de lockers, Taylor entró al baño de niñas para cambiarse pues la mayoría eran puros hombres y se sentía algo intimidada para estar cerca de ellos. Goten termino de vestirse con un uniforme de pelea muy al estilo de su familia color naranja con azul oscuro que daba paso a su cola de color café oscuro, el traje combinaba con botas del mismo color, dejó su ropa en uno de los lockers vacios y salió del pasillo a esperar a que su hermana saliera mientras esperaba se puso a observar a cada uno de esos niños que se encontraban ahí.

La mayoría vestia con las típicas armaduras de combate saiyajin de color amarillo oscuro y beige haciendo juego con unas botas blancas, si no se equivocaba, ellos eran los únicos que estaban vestidos de diferente forma solo que el príncipe también se presentara y vistiera de color verde y naranja negó con la cabeza, su mejor amigo no estaría en un torneo como este, el pertenecía a las élites por lo tanto, no se estaría jugando un lugar dentro de un escuadrón a diferencia de Taylor y él que eran clase baja aunque su abuelo fuera el primer ministro y su padre el tercer general.

Sintió un ki similar al de él acercándose pero que conocía perfectamente, giró su cabeza y se encontró con su gemela que vestia con una especie de kimono corto color morado oscuro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenia una apertura a cada lado de las piernas simulando una falda, debajo traia un short negro que dejaba ver su cola de color negro a juego con unas botas largas de combate negras y unos guantes también negros que le cubrían sus manos, su cabello lo traia completamente suelto. Los dos hermanos se recargaron en la pared a esperar que comenzara el torneo, pero la platica de algunos chicos los inquietaron.

-Me gustaría quedar en el escuadrón del príncipe, dicen que solo los mejores guerreros entran a ese escuadron.

-No sean tontos, el príncipe no podrá elegir su escuadrón, lo hará su padre, pero imagínense si no ganan…quedar con los tenjuijin…yo me iria, ¿Ustedes no?

Vieron como les recorrió un escalofrio a los niños que estaban hablando. Goten y Taylor se miraron con confusión, se acercaron a ellos para continuar la platica.

-¿Tenjuijin?-dijo Goten con una mano tras su cabeza-¿Quiénes son esos?

-¿No saben quienes son?-dijo uno de los otros niños, los hermanos Son negaron con la cabeza-No saben de lo que se salvan, dicen que esos guerreros solo son utilizados en misiones de alto riesgo, dicen que ellos son los guardianes del rey y de la corona, son guerreros extraños, mi padre me dijo una vez que no se dejaban ver mucho por los hangares ni en un torneo porque no tienen el mismo nivel de pelea que nosotros, no tienen voz ni voto en el Consejo de Guerreros, los llaman de una forma diferente, al igual que sus poderes, además dicen que sus entrenamientos son bastante complicados y que no muchos saiyajin los aguantan por eso son solo diez aunque se ha reducido su numero notablemente…

-Espera-dijo Taylor cruzándose de brazos al lado de su hermano-Esos guerreros están extintos, por eso nadie habla de ellos, se acabaron en la ultima pelea contra Cell y eso fue mucho antes de nacer nosotros.

-Piensa lo que quieras niña, esos guerreros existen.

Aquellos niños se fueron dejando solos a los Son, las trompetas que daban inicio al evento al fin sonaron, al fondo se escuchó la voz de un soldado o al menos eso parecía vestido completamente de negro con una raya verde a un costado, estaba encapuchado solo se podían ver sus ojos rojos, traia unas botas similares a las de Taylor pero hasta la rodilla también negras, una espada colgando en su espalda, todos los niños temblaron al verlo menos los Son, que se irguieron al ver al individuo y se acercaron a sus compañeros, rastreaban el ki de ese extraño pero no podían encontrarlo, Goten miró a Taylor y le negó con la cabeza, la niña cerró sus ojos pero de repente los abrió sorprendida y miró al extraño quien la miró a la vez, no podía ser posible, ese ki…no era normal, parecía el de un saiyajin ordinario pero guardaba algo mas…no era un saiyajin, no traia cola, era un saiyajin sin cola, ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

-Acomodense antes de salir, cachorros-dijo el extraño-Les diré como serán sus pruebas, primero se encontraran en una prueba de combate, todos contra todos, deben demostrar que tan grande es su poder de pelea-miró a Taylor un momento para despues seguir hablando-los que pasen esa prueba entraran en otra que consiste en que se les otorgara un oponente de cada uno de los escuadrones que estén presentes mediante un sorteo, demostraran su habilidad en batalla para ser escogidos por algún escuadrón, cabe decir que el rey esta buscando a alguien que sea la mano derecha del príncipe asi que den su mejor esfuerzo-calló un momento en el que los niños interesados en ser parte del escuadrón del príncipe murmuraron cosas entre si-Aunque no se confíen…habrá tenjuijin también…

"_¿Qué rayos es un tenjuijin?"_pensó Taylor al escuchar, Goten a su lado se tensó no le gustaba para nada la mirada de ese tipo hacia su hermana, rápidamente su ki comenzó a ascender, Taylor giró su cabeza hacia él y le dijo-Tranquilo hermano, guarda tus energias para acabar con alguno de estos mocosos.

Afuera en las barandillas se encontraba el primer ministro Bardock hablando con un sujeto encapuchado, lo que le decía no le gustaba para nada, iba a replicar cuando los niños comenzaron a salir rumbo a la plataforma de combate, sonrió cuando identificó a sus nietos, miró al individuo parado frente a él-¿Podemos dejar esto para despues Jaiden?

-No olvides lo que dije Bardock-le contestó el hombre al tiempo que desaparecia también tenia un combate que ver.

-Buenas tardes señores y señoras, guerreros del planeta Vegitasei-comenzó a hablar por el altoparlante un individuo muy parecido a Gokú pero mas delgado y con el cabello mas corto, era Turles, primo de Raditz y Gokú-El dia de hoy serán testigos de los nuevos guerreros que formaran parte de nuestros escuadrones, pero solo uno de ellos llegara a ser parte del escuadrón del príncipe Trunks. Ahora pasaremos a la designación de rivales para estos niños.

Desde las alturas, Bardock observó cada una de las designaciones, representando al escuadron de su hijo Gokú estaría peleando Gohan, representando al rey estaría nada mas y nada menos que el pequeño Trunks, sin embargo, el rival que mas le preocupaba se encontraba frente a él, todos vestidos de negro, encapuchados con rayas azules, rojas, amarillas y verdes, ese torneo seria un completo desastre si uno de ellos llegara a pelear con tan solo niños. Nombraron a un chico llamado Anakin, parecía ser un poco mas grande que sus nietos, incluso de la edad del mismo Trunks, no había mucha diferencia entre sus poderes además apenas estaba comenzando por lo que veía.

Sonrió cuando escuchó que Goten pelearía codo a codo con el príncipe, sabia que ellos dos eran grandes amigos pero que en una batalla ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer, despues escuchó el nombre de su nieta, se puso palido, Taylor pelearía contra ese muchacho llamado Anakin. No podía ser, su visión se estaba volviendo realidad.

"_Estaba en medio de una pelea, Vegitasei estaba destruida, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que despues de haber sido un gran imperio ahora se volvia la nada? Una explosión cerca de él lo sacó de sus pensamientos, voló hasta el lugar donde fue la explosión y lo que vio no esperaba verlo. Taylor vestida con un uniforme negro con una raya gruesa en color azul claro y con botas negras peleaba de manera impresionante contra la maldita lagartija de Freezer que parecía no haber recibido daño alguno, al contrario de su nieta que estaba en un estado caótico._

_-Vaya, no esperaba que la hija de Gokú luchara tan bien-dijo Freezer con una media sonrisa-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes niña?_

_Taylor se quitó la sangre que le salía del labio inferior con la manga de su uniforme-¿Qué es lo que mas te duele Freezer? ¿Qué una chica te este dando la paliza de tu vida o que sea ella la que descubrió todos tus planes ante el rey Vegeta?_

_-No esperaba más de una tenjuijin, ve todo lo que has hecho con tu planeta por haberle dicho a Vegeta mis planes-dijo Freezer acercándose fugazmente a la chica-Pagarás caro tu intromisión._

_Una esfera de luz se formaba en la palma de Freezer, la dirigió al pecho de la chica, estaba dispuesto a disparar, hasta que un rayo se estampó en Freezer haciendo que soltara a la chica-Quien pagará caro, serás tú animal-dijo la voz grave y seria de un muchacho de cabellos lilas al igual que su cola, vestido con la armadura de combate de la realeza._

_-Trunks-dijo la voz suave de la chica. Entonces Bardock entendió todo._

_Taylor y Trunks estaban destinados a acabar con Freezer si una rebelión se daba, Taylor, sería una tenjuijin, la primera de su familia en serlo. Sin embargo, al ver a Taylor siendo defendida por Trunks le llegó otra idea a la cabeza, ella seria la futura princesa consorte, como lo fue Bulma antes de casarse con Vegeta"._

-Taylor-dijo Bardock apretando los puños, ¿Seria ese el destino no solo de su nieta sino también de toda la raza saiyajin?

-El combate entre Taylor y Anakin del escuadrón Tenju comenzará en unos momentos.

Taylor subió a la plataforma con muchos nervios, si era cierto lo que antes escuchó de esos guerreros, entonces no tendría oportunidad contra él. Su oponente saltó hacia la plataforma tomando posición de batalla, ella con temor lo imitó, no sabía que hacer, era un tenjuijin, ¿Cómo se peleaba contra ellos?

La batalla dio inicio, ninguno de los dos se movía, Taylor por precaución seguía de vista los movimientos de su contrincante siendo observada por su hermano mayor, su abuelo y Goten que estaba junto con Gohan. El chico llamado Anakin inicio el ataque, una serie de puñetazos y patadas que Taylor esquivaba rápidamente, Taylor desapareció frente a él y volvió a aparecer atrás lanzándole una bola de energía, se sorprendió cuando su oponente la esquivó y le regresó el ataque que apenas pudo esquivar.

Taylor desde el aire planeaba como iba a seguir la batalla, vio como su oponente desaparecía de repente fue tomada por los brazos, ella gritó de dolor al sentir como era apretada, Bardock y los hermanos Son apretaron los puños, en el palco real, el rey y su hijo veían todo con seriedad, Trunks al ser amigo de Goten conocía a Taylor y comenzó a preocuparse, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la barandilla para ver la pelea que se llevaba a cabo.

-TAYLOR-fue el grito dado por Goten hacia su hermana que la hizo despertar del dolor que le causaban los brazos.

Movió su cola sin que Anakin se diera cuenta, lo enrolló con ella, Anakin sorprendido por lo que hacia la chica la soltó no sin antes darse cuenta de la mirada de la chica, una mirada maliciosa, ayudándose de su cola, Taylor lo lanzó a toda velocidad hacia la plataforma donde se creó un enorme hueco al caer Anakin. La chica sonrió con suficiencia, no estuvo difícil pensó, el aire comenzó a ser mas fuerte cada vez, una fuerte ventisca azotó al lugar, Taylor en el aire trataba de contenerse pero no podía, por la fuerza del aire cayó dentro de un pequeño estanque que adornaba el lugar, el viento se detuvo, todos los presentes pensaron que ya había acabado el combate.

-Creo que el combate ha finalizado-dijo Turles aún emocionado-Fue un empate.

Un pequeño remolino se formó en el estanque, todos fijaron sus miradas hacia él, el remolino se movía rápidamente, el agua fue expulsada hacia los lados y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a una Taylor completamente empapada, con una mano extendida hacia su lado derecho. Ella fue la causante del remolino, ella derrotó a Anakin que aun no se levantaba pero estaba segura que había provocado la ventisca, como, no lo sabía. Las masas se levantaron eufóricas, ella, una saiyajin le había ganado a uno de los temidos tenjuijin o al menos eso parecía.

Taylor bajó a trompicones del estanque donde se encontraba, estaba sumamente cansada después de haber reunido toda su fuerza en formar ese remolino de agua y salir de ahí, escuchó los aplausos a su alrededor pero no tenía conciencia para agradecerlos, lo único que le importaba era ubicar a su hermano Gohan e irse de ahí. Una presencia se acercó a ella, no pudo saber de quién se trataba, pues cayó desmayada al instante.

-Lo has hecho bien, hija, lo has hecho bien.

Despertó en la enfermería del centro de entrenamiento, levantó la vista y se encontró con dos niños que aun no se daban cuenta que había despertado, eran Goten y Trunks. Goten estaba sentado en el suelo vestido aun con su uniforme de combate de aquel dia, movia su cola desesperado como si estuviera esperando algo. Trunks estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados vestido con la armadura de combate saiyajin, su cola se mantenía fija detrás de él, se movia solo en intervalos de tiempo. Escucharon movimiento en la cama de Taylor y dirigieron su vista hacia ella, se incorporaron al verla despierta.

-Hola-dijo ella en voz baja y suave, los dos niños se acercaron a ella, Goten se abalanzó sobre ella asustado.

-No vuelvas a darme un susto asi, crei que…

-Tranquilo, estoy bien-dijo ella abrazando a su gemelo sin levantar la vista, si lo hubiera hecho se encontraría con los ojos azules de Trunks mirándola fijamente, como estudiándola de que realmente estuviera bien.

-¿Olvidas que somos gemelos? Podemos sentir lo que el otro siente-dijo Goten separándose de ella y sentándose sobre la cama-Senti tu miedo, tu angustia y cuando te desmayaste…me asusté hermana.

-Ya basta Goten, no seas llorón-dijo la voz de Trunks atrás de ellos, se puso a un lado de la cama y mirando a Taylor a los ojos le dijo-Peleaste bien, te han entrenado muy bien para ser una niña.

Taylor enarcó una ceja ante el comentario del príncipe, lo miró con ganas de matarlo y la escena que siguió no solo la vieron ellos, también la familia de Goten y Taylor y los mismos reyes.

La chica de tan solo diez años, se abalanzó al chico de once que la miró asustado y sorprendido por su reacción al tenerla completamente enojada frente a él-¿Qué pasa principito, tienes miedo de que una niña le gané a alguien como tú? ¿Te preocupa acaso? Y te recuerdo, las mujeres saiyajin también podemos pelear aunque te pese.

Trunks la encaró entonces con voz en grito-Pueden pelear tienes razón, pero tú eres una debilucha que no duraría ni dos segundos en una batalla.

-¿Debilucha?-dijo Taylor en voz baja ocultando su rostro con su cabello, levantó los ojos y miró al niño con furia, levitó de la cama hasta posarse en el suelo y le gritó-PUES DEJAME DECIRTE QUE ESTA DEBILUCHA DERROTÓ A UN TENJUIJIN HACE UN MOMENTO, ¿Qué TE DICE ESO?

-ESO NO DEMUESTRA NADA, NO ES UN COMBATE REAL-gritó Trunks con una venita en su frente.

-DE ESE COMBATE SE DECIDIA SI ENTRABA A UN ESCUADRÓN O NO, COMO TU YA TIENES EL TUYO, NO ERA NECESARIO QUE PARTICIPARAS VERDAD-gritó Taylor a todo pulmón.

-¿Y QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARME ASI?-siguió gritando Trunks como desaforado.

-¿Y TU QUIEN ERES PARA INSULTARME?

Todos los espectadores miraban la escena sorprendidos, esos dos niños normalmente eran muy tranquilos, pero ahora que los veian eran dinamita pura, si supieran de quienes eran hijos no dudarían ni un momento en decir que eran las copias de Vegeta y Bulma cuando se conocieron, solo que el carácter de Taylor era idéntico al de Milk, su madre.

Bulma y Milk se acercaron a su respectivo hijo y los separaron, los chicos las miraron con sorpresa, Trunks fue alejado de Taylor y ella fue regresada a la cama mientras su madre le daba uno de los tantos sermones que había escuchado en su corta vida de solo diez años.

La niña la escuchaba mientras veía alrededor de la habitación como si estuviera esperando ver a alguien, pero solo podía observar a sus padres, su hermano gemelo y a la familia real que veía ambos niños que momentos antes se estaban peleando a gritos.

La reina se dirigió a la madre de Taylor, nadie de los niños pudo escuchar lo que hablaron por mas que tenían el oído desarrollado, la reina se acercó a su hijo y se lo llevó con ella sin darle tiempo a despedirse seguidos del rey.

-¿En que estabas pensando?-le dijo Milk a su hija, quien se sentó en la cama con la mirada baja-Es el príncipe, que sea amigo de Goten no significa que lo trates como un igual.

-Lo siento, mamá.

-Peleaste muy bien hija-le dijo Gokú acercándose a ella mientras ponía una mano sobre los cabellos negros de su hija.

-¡GOKÚ! ¡ESTO ES SERIO, HACE UNOS MOMENTOS TU HIJA LE ESTABA GRITANDO AL PRINCIPE!

-Por favor, Milk, son solo niños-dijo Gokú con una sonrisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu esposa Kakarotto-dijo la voz de Bardock tras ellos, estaba parado en el alfeizar del cuarto de la enfermería, se acercó a su familia y miró a su nieta y a Goten que seguía sobre la cama de su hermana-Esa no es manera de tratar al príncipe, estoy de acuerdo que Goten sea su amigo y es el único al que Trunks deja que lo tutee, ningún otro soldado lo ha hecho.

-Pero Trunks dice que no le importa que Taylor lo tutee, dice que como es mi hermana, ella tiene ese privilegio.

Mientras la familia Son seguía con sus discusiones, en el interior del palacio se encontraba el rey en el salón del trono conjuntamente con un hombre bastante alto, calvo, vestido con una armadura saiyajin, el otro era un hombre vestido con un uniforme negro, cruzado en el pecho que se cerraba con unas tiras igualmente negras, una línea de color verde atravesaba el lado izquierdo de aquel uniforme, traia una espada colgada en la espalda y un gorro que tapaba su cabeza y parte de su rostro, con botas negras largas a juego.

-No entiendo porque quieres a uno de los novatos dentro de tu escuadrón-dijo el rey desde el trono con el ceño fruncido.

-Es necesario, su Majestad, usted sabe que nuestro numero se reduce cada vez más, si queremos que nuestro escuadron siga vivo sirviendo fervientemente a la corona debemos empezar a meter novatos que tengan la capacidad que se requiere para estar dentro.

-¿Por qué necesariamente a ella? ¿Por qué esa niña?-dijo el calvo mirando al rey y despues a ese sujeto extraño.

-Porque lo que vimos durante su pelea nunca se había presenciado hasta ahora, si no lo recuerda su Majestad, eso fue hace tres años, de ahí sacamos a los tres que formaran el nuevo escuadrón, solo nos falta uno y yo no podré liderarlos dentro de poco.

-No consiento esta decisión Vegeta, esa niña es una saiyajin, al igual que tu hijo, sabes perfectamente que se necesita nacer con habilidades tenju, por eso se hacen los torneos para elegirlos, pero ella nunca demostró tener habilidades de ese tipo.

-¿Ah no? ¿Haber manejado un pequeño remolino de agua Nappa?-dijo el encapuchado-Esa es una prueba de que es digna de estar con nosotros.

Vegeta se encontraba pensativo, él había visto ese combate, fue testigo de la fuerza de aquella niña hija de su rival, prácticamente parecía tener el mismo nivel que su hermano que había quedado dentro del escuadrón de Trunks, su modo de pelea fue el mismo que ellos ocupaban, le pudo dar pelea al tenju y solo muy pocos lo hacen, ella lo logró, hizo lo que hace tres años ningún chico en ese tiempo pudo lograr.

Los tenjuijin eran raza guerrera, podría decirse que eran clases hermanadas, descendían de los tsufur al igual que los saiyajin, sin embargo, el problema era el entrenamiento al que eran dispuestos los chicos que eran elegidos como tenjuijin, si los entrenamientos saiya eran fuertes y complicados, los tenju lo eran aun mas, el rey frunció el ceño quizá el remolino de agua fuera una coincidencia, pero ese tenjuijin lo miraba con insistencia, sabría que de la decisión que tomara el destino de esa niña y de su familia estaba marcado.

-No puedo consentir eso Jaiden-dijo el rey con el ceño fruncido y levantando la mirada-Sabes que se necesita la aprobación de los padres, no creo que la den.

-Eso está ya arreglado su Majestad-dijo el encapuchado de nombre Jaiden-El primer ministro Bardock, el abuelo de ella, dio ya su aprobación, esta lista para formar parte de nosotros.

Vegeta alzó una ceja, miró a su consejero Nappa quien tenia una mirada indescifrable-Muy bien, si la decisión ya fue tomada, esta bien, pero Jaiden, quiero ver a esa mocosa antes de que entre definitivamente a tu escuadrón ¿Esta claro?

-Si su Majestad-dicho esto el guerrero desapareció de su vista.

Nappa se dirigió a su rey con nerviosismo-¿Qué piensas hacer Vegeta? Kakarotto no dejará que alejen a su hija.

-Ya lo hablé con Bardock, él me contó todo. Ya sabes de esas ridículas visiones que tiene, una de ellas ya se hizo realidad y es esta.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Hablaste con Bardock?

-Me hizo prometer que tendría cercana a su nieta-dijo el rey levantándose del trono y comenzando a caminar hacia las afueras del salón-Y lo haré, a estas alturas, Kakarotto debe saber ya lo que sucede con su hija, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Dos sujetos encapuchados cruzaban a toda velocidad el cielo de Vegitasei, iban a buscar a un nuevo recluta en su escuadron, estaban felices comenzaría su nueva era.

Aterrizaron en las montañas donde se encontraba una casa con una forma de copula en la parte de arriba, la familia apenas llegaba a la casa cuando los vieron, el jefe de la familia se acercó a ellos y le exigió que le entregaran a la niña que estaba con ellos, por mas que los dos niños patalearan y exigieran un porque nadie los escuchó, su hermana fue arrebatada de los brazos de sus padres entre gritos de ayuda. Alzaron el vuelo con rumbo desconocido lo único que recordaron de ese día fue que la volvieron a ver tres días después del incidente, sin cola, y portando un uniforme completamente negro, a partir de ese día Son Taylor se había convertido en un guerrero tenjuijin.


	4. Me Llamo Gwyn

**Hola de nuevo! Aqui estoy con este nuevo cap que espero que les guste! Muchas gracias a aquellas lindas personitas que han dejado su review que aunque son poquitos, me hacen mucha ilusion de verdad! Y a quienes han agregado la historia sus favoritos tambien muchas gracias!  
**

**Ahora les dejo con este cap. No olviden darle al boton azul del go para dejar su comentario!  
**

**Gracias!  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO TRES**

**ME LLAMO GWYN**

La vida en el planeta Vegitasei seguía su curso, eran tiempos de paz el Imperio saiyajin no tenía nada que envidiarle a cualquier otra cultura espacial, tenían todo lo necesario para vivir y su gente era feliz con ello. A lo largo de los años la cultura saiyajin se fue consolidando como una de las más fuertes dentro de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes.

La Confederación de Sistemas Independientes era el conjunto de varios planetas alrededor del universo, desde la galaxia del norte hasta la galaxia del sur, cada planeta tenía un representante dentro del Senado Galáctico, quien tomaba las decisiones adecuadas en materia de legislación, comercio y política para su planeta. En el caso del planeta Vegita, su senador era la reina madre Sharotto, que al dejar a su hijo Vegeta el trono, se decidió que ella fuera la encargada de representar a los saiyajin dentro del Senado. Sharotto era una mujer de elegante porte, delgada, de buena figura, su rostro era blanco con facciones finas adornadas por unos ojos negros enigmáticos, su inteligencia y su habilidad para la política y la diplomacia la hicieron ponerse en los altos mandos del senado buscando siempre el beneficio para su pueblo como lo había hecho cuando fue reina. El senado estaba conformado por un Presidente del Senado y un Canciller Supremo que eran mejor conocidos como Jefes de Estado.

Era obligatorio que cada planeta tuviera además de su senador, un consejo donde decidirían lo que era mejor para su sociedad donde debían estar presentes el Rey y el príncipe heredero así como su primer ministro y un vinculo de cinco elites o gente de confianza del rey, esa unión de poderes hacia que la política y la diplomacia del planeta estuviera acorde a lo que su senador en turno hacia dentro del senado. Los senadores podían estar en su cargo por un lapso de cinco años pero si lo requería el consejo podía estar bajo el cargo un tiempo indefinido haciendo que las relaciones interplanetarias se fortalecieran con el paso del tiempo.

El consejo saiyan tenía una comisión más por arriba de la política económica, la estructura social y la diplomacia. Dictaban el protocolo real y el protocolo de los guerreros saiyan. El protocolo real eran el conjunto de reglas y comportamiento que debía seguir la familia real fuera y dentro de palacio, estrictamente debían seguirlo al pie de la letra porque si no era motivo de una futura guerra civil y era algo que cualquier rey en toda circunstancia quería evitar.

El protocolo de los guerreros hablaba sobre el honor y el amor de la batalla, también tenían formas de comportamiento desde los guerreros de clase baja, unos simples soldados saiyan, hasta los generales de alto rango y las élites. Se decía que cada escuadrón debía tener al menos cinco integrantes y se debía nombrar un capitán en el caso de ser escuadrón de bajo rango y un general que lideraba al menos dos escuadrones pero por lo general esa regla era saltada y se nombraban generales a los encargados de diferentes departamentos militares, científicos y sociales.

En aquellos días, el consejo saiyan tomó una decisión que afectó la vida del joven príncipe heredero. Una regla dentro del protocolo real exigía que el príncipe heredero debía tomar una compañera a la edad de diecinueve años que fuera de una familia de alto rango y reconocida dentro de la corte para que a la edad de veinticuatro años tomara posesión de su derecho al trono, así que se lanzó un decreto especial para que todas las mujeres de esa edad que pertenecieran a la corte real se presentaran a un baile en honor del joven príncipe Trunks en el que él debía elegir a su compañera esa misma noche en la que el compromiso se anunciaría a todo el reino de Vegitasei.

La elección fue una chica llamada Selypar, hija de un guerrero de élite llamado Zarbon, la chica tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros de color verde oscuro, sus ojos eran grises que la hacían lucir espectacular pues combinaban perfectamente con su pálida piel, era delgada y no muy alta, su poder de pelea no igualaba al de la familia real pero tuvo la aprobación del consejo pero no del rey.

En una alejada zona del palacio y de la ciudad central de vegitasei, donde predominaba un clima desértico con un gran cañón con enormes montículos de piedra se encontraba el príncipe Trunks de diecinueve años vestido con una armadura saiyajin, su cabello corto color lila volaba al viento, a su lado su mejor amigo y confidente y guardaespaldas Tapión tocaba una canción en su flautín haciendo que la estancia en ese lugar fuera más placentera. Ambos se encontraban sentados a los pies del cañón, estaban buscando una aldea terrícola que en su idioma era Obec Pozemky, tenían órdenes del jefe del consejo y del cuarto general Paragus de destruir esa aldea pues era más el presupuesto que se gastaba en ella que los habitantes que vivían en aquel lugar.

-Sabes Trunks, no estoy de acuerdo con tener que destruir esa aldea, si lo hacemos, ¿Dónde vivirán esos terrícolas?-dijo Tapión con seriedad.

-Ya lo sé, traté de hablar con mi padre para saber si había autorizado la orden-dijo Trunks mirando al cielo rojo de su planeta-No lo logré, sigue en reunión con los demás reyes pertenecientes a la Confederación.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué Paragus tiene tanta urgencia en que sea destruida-habló Tapión pensativo.

-Ni tu ni yo lo sabremos hasta que lleguemos ahí-El príncipe se levantó y comenzó a volar en dirección donde se encontraba la villa terrícola.

Tenían algunos minutos volando hasta que un sonido como un chapoteo inundó los oídos del joven saiyan, ante la mirada sorprendida de su guardaespaldas redirigió el rumbo de su vuelo hacia el lugar donde escuchó ese chapoteo.

Se acercó a una arboleda, disminuyó la velocidad de su vuelo hasta posarse en el piso y comenzar a caminar hacia donde se escuchaba el sonido del agua. Entre ramas y arbustos que se encajaban en su ropa escuchó el sonido de una cascada y el olor del agua se hizo presente, con curiosidad se dirigió hacia un claro donde se encontraba un manantial y cuál fue su sorpresa al observar un vestido de raso color beige similar al que usaban las plebeyas, se acercó al vestido, se arrodilló y lo tomó entre sus manos.

El sonido del chapoteo del agua le llamó la atención, alzó sus ojos azules y los abrió de sorpresa al ver a una mujer ahí, de espaldas a él, no podía ver quién era, la observó fijamente, su piel parecía ser blanca, su cabello era largo color negro, el crujido de un rama atrás de él lo alertó al igual que a la mujer que estaba dentro del manantial, Trunks con miedo de que fuera descubierto, dejó el vestido en su lugar y se alejó junto con Tapión rumbo a la villa terrícola.

La chica se giró rápidamente al escuchar un ruido detrás de ella, hubiera jurado que se encontraban dos presencias muy conocidas para ella, eso no era posible, se acercó a la orilla, salió del agua y comenzó a vestirse. A los pocos minutos escuchó una voz que la llamaba a lo lejos, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde era llamada.

-¡Gwyn, que bien que apareces!-le dijo una chica de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas a ambos lados de su cara portadora de unos hermosos ojos azules, estaba usando un vestido muy similar al de la chica pelinegra solo que el de la rubia era rosa con detalles en blanco.

-Marron… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames asi cuando estemos las dos juntas?-dijo la pelinegra con los brazos en jarras.

-Oh vamos Taylor es solo la costumbre-contestó la rubia sin darle importancia-Ya sabes que en la villa no puedo decirte por tu verdadero nombre, te descubrirían.

Efectivamente, la chica que estaba en el manantial, aquella chica era Taylor Son, había cambiado mucho durante esos ocho años, sus rasgos faciales se volvieron más delicados, era de mediana estatura, mantenía su figura delgada gracias a todo el ejercicio que realizaba en cada uno de los entrenamientos, lo único diferente en ella además de su cabello que era largo hasta la cintura adornando su frente con un lindo copete, eran sus ojos. Sus ojos negros que cuando era una niña irradiaban felicidad y dulzura ahora eran unos témpanos de hielo que solo se derretían cuando se encontraba con su familia y con sus amigos más queridos.

¿Qué hacia ella en el manantial? Muy sencillo, cuando comenzó a entrenar cada dia los llevaban a un lugar diferente, dependiendo de que debían estudiar, había días en los que ella no quería entrenar y se escapaba de su equipo y se dirigía siempre a ese lugar, a refrescarse, nadar o simplemente observar la caída del agua cuyo sonido la relajaba. Por mas de ocho años ese manantial se había vuelto su lugar sagrado, nadie sabia que ahí acudia siempre que necesitaba alejarse de todo o relajarse. Eso nada mas lo sabia su mejor amiga terrícola Marron y su hermano mayor, Gohan.

-Bueno, no vine a decirte hola-replicó Marron-Vine a decirte que llegaron dos individuos a la villa, quieren destruirla.

Taylor la miró con sorpresa-¿Qué?

-Pues eso y si no te presentas, terminaran destruyendo todo.

-¡Diablos!-dijo la chica para alejarse corriendo rumbo a la aldea seguida de su inseparable amiga.

Llegaron a la villa y no les sorprendió en nada lo que veían, eran efectivamente dos sujetos, uno de ellos vestía el uniforme de combate de la realeza saiyajin y el otro vestía ropas de color café y una espada, atacaban o amenazaban a la gente diciendo que esa aldea ya no existiría a partir de ese día.

Taylor comenzó a caminar hacia los dos atacantes, fue detenida en seco por su amiga-¿Estás loca? Si entras así, ese saiyajin te va a reconocer.

Taylor la miró con ojos fríos, Marron se hizo atrás por instinto, sabía de antemano que su amiga era un peligro cuando se trataba de las peleas, vio como la pelinegra se alejaba y corrió a esconderse, no quería estar en medio del fuego cruzado.

La pelinegra cogió una pequeña capsula que tenía guardada, la apretó y en medio de la humareda provocada por la explosión de la capsula aprovechó para cambiarse el vestido que traía puesto por una especie de uniforme color beige con una línea blanca en el costado derecho, se puso el gorro que le taparía todo el rostro dejando al descubierto solo sus ojos negros.

Una esfera de energía iba directo a hacer polvo a una de las cabañas donde vivían las personas del planeta Tierra, pero la voz de un encapuchado los detuvo.

-¿Así que la reina Bulma quiere a su gente muerta y manda a su propio hijo a acabar con ellos?-dijo en un tono irónico que enojo al joven príncipe.

-¿Quién eres tú y de donde conoces a mi madre?-dijo Trunks al encapuchado que se puso frente a él.

-¿De verdad no te ha hablado de nada?-dijo el extraño cruzándose de brazos-Esta aldea esta bajo la protección de la corona por más de ocho años, fue una orden expresa de la reina, nadie debía tocar este lugar sin su consentimiento.

-¿Y quién eres tú, la protectora de este lugar?-dijo el príncipe mirando fijamente a la chica encapuchada.

-Así es-dijo la chica-Como le dije antes, su alteza, la protección de este lugar fue orden directa de la reina, y no me ha llegado aviso alguno de que estas tierras deban ser destruidas.

Trunks la miró de arriba abajo, ese uniforme no le quedaba nada de mal, no podía ver su cara así que no sabría decir si era bonita, además en todo el tiempo que llevaba invadiendo nuevos planetas para agregarlos al imperio, nadie le había opuesto resistencia hasta ahora.

-¿Podemos hablar en otro lado? Donde no haya gente que escuche-pidió el príncipe mirando alrededor para despues posar sus ojos azules en los ojos negros de ella.

La chica se encogió de hombros, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le dijo-Sigueme-se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por las calles de la aldea terrícola siendo seguida por el príncipe que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Caminaron por cinco minutos hasta que llegaron a un risco desde podían ver uno de los cañones del planeta, el viento comenzó a soplar haciendo flotar las solapas del gorro que usaba la chica extraña para él y su cabello lila.

-¿Desde cuándo proteges este lugar?-preguntó Trunks acercándose a la chica lentamente.

Taylor tragó saliva al ver la acción del príncipe, si supiera quién era ella de seguro él no intentaría un acercamiento de ese tipo, primero porque era la hermana de Goten, después porque él ya tenía a alguien que por lo poco que sabía y no era que le interesara, aquella relación arreglada no era del todo agradable para el príncipe, según Goten, el príncipe buscaba a su princesa ideal, aquella que le diera pelea a Selypar y que realmente lo complementara y lo quisiera por lo que él es no por ser el príncipe.

Sonaba romántico, pensó ella, los príncipes también tienen su corazón, sin embargo, debía terminar con todo de una vez, no dejaría que dañaran a la gente de esa aldea que mucho trabajo le costó ganarse y que confiaran en ella, aunque lamentaba mentirles diciendo que era una persona cuando en realidad era otra. Lo que hacían los códigos tenju…

-No estoy aquí para hablar de mi-dijo la chica con rudeza-Quiero saber cuál es tu verdadera intención al querer destruir la aldea y dime también de quien es la orden, si nadie a excepto del consejo sabía de su existencia.

Trunks se sorprendió por el arranque de ira de la chica, parecía ser una chica de carácter, dejó escapar una risa que acabó cuando vio como una ceja de ella se enarcaba.

-Tranquila, solo estoy cumpliendo la orden que me fue dada por el general Paragus, supongo que lo conoces...

Taylor asintió con la cabeza-Continua.

-Según Paragus, el presupuesto no alcanza para mantener la aldea, por eso debemos eliminarla…

-¿Presupuesto?-dijo la chica poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas-¿Cuál presupuesto? Su alteza, a esta aldea no llega nada de presupuesto, los terrícolas se mantienen gracias a su trabajo y debo decirle que muchos de ellos estudian en Ciudad Saiyan.

-¿Dices que mi madre dio la orden de proteger esta aldea específicamente?

-Asi es.

-Bien, ¿Qué te parece si llegamos a un acuerdo que nos beneficie a ambos?

-¿Ambos? Querrá decir, a la aldea y a usted, porque desde ahora le digo, si algo le sucede a esos humanos y a la aldea entera, iré directamente a hablar con la reina y a pedirle una explicación de por qué su lindo principito-dijo esto con ironía-quiere eliminar la aldea. Y yo siempre cumplo mis amenazas príncipe.

-Vaya, eso me agrada-dijo Trunks con una media sonrisa-No dañaré a la aldea, diré que nos fue imposible y teníamos ordenes de mi padre antes de esa, ¿Contenta?

-Me parece bien, además me gustaría que dijera al consejo que no quiero saiyajines por aquí, cualquier cosa relacionada con esta aldea será atendida solamente conmigo, ¿Esta claro?-dijo ella acercándose al príncipe hasta tocar con su dedo el pecho de él mientras decía lo anterior.

-Bien, entonces, si me permites me iré-dijo Trunks alejándose de ella y comenzando a volar, se giró hacia ella y le dijo-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Taylor lo miró fijamente a los ojos, se quedaron asi unos momentos, la chica se elevó en el aire y le dijo-Me llamo Gwyn-dijo cerrando sus ojos por un breve momento, despues alzó al vuelo dejando al príncipe solo.

-¿Así que Gwyn, eh?

Taylor voló hasta llegar a la villa terrícola donde su mejor amiga Marron la estaba esperando con un vestido color crema en las manos, el mismo que usó ese día antes de la llegada del joven príncipe y su guardaespaldas. ¿Por qué Paragus había dado la orden de destruir la aldea? ¿Acaso la reina ya no quería que viviera parte de su familia junto a ella?

Porque así era. La mayoría de personas que vivían en esa villa eran familia de la reina, que habían venido con ella desde el planeta Tierra para el día de su boda con el rey Vegeta, el día de la alianza entre ambos planetas, sin embargo, no solo era la familia de la reina la que habitaba esa villa, también la de su madre Milk. Tal vez solo era su abuelo quien vivía en una de las mejores casas de toda la villa pero aun así era su familia, al igual que todos los habitantes de la villa que se habían convertido en sus amigos desde que le fue encomendada la misión por parte de la reina de proteger esa aldea con su vida.

Sobrevoló un poco sobre Marron que al verla sonrió con nerviosismo, Taylor aterrizó sobre la arena roja del lugar frente a Marron y se quitó el gorro de su traje crema con beige dejando al descubierto su largo cabello negro azabache.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Marron con angustia-¿Pudiste convencer al saiyajin de que no destruyera la aldea?

La chica pelinegra se acercó a su amiga rubia y tomó el vestido color crema de sus manos, le dedicó una mirada seria y después habló-Logré convencerlo de que no lo hiciera, supuestamente está siguiendo órdenes-dijo ella mirando a los lados para detectar alguna presencia cercana a ellas.

-Vamos, tienes que hablar con los miembros de la villa-dijo Marron con nervios y algo angustiada-Se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, traté de explicarles que no dejarías que destruyeran nuestras casas pero prefieren oírlo de tu propia boca.

Taylor asintió y ambas amigas comenzaron a caminar por las calles de la villa, la gente al verlas pasar las saludaban con entusiasmo y con algo de respeto al ver a Taylor que para los terrícolas era Gwyn, solo Gwyn, no Taylor Son, hija de Milk y Gokú Son, una tenjuijin al servicio de la corona. Era una más de ellos que los protegía de los embustes de los guerreros saiya que no querían que la villa siguiera existiendo.

Las chicas se alejaron de las calles principales de la villa hasta llegar a las fronteras donde comenzaba la zona boscosa y montañosa de Vegitasei, se encontraron con una casa cuadrada de dos pisos en colores rojos y rosa pálido con las palabras _Kame house_ pintadas en el frente de la casa con color rojo brillante, que según recordaba Taylor, lo dicho por lo que vivían en aquella casa, querían que fuera exactamente igual como la que habían dejado en la Tierra para no extrañar nada de su planeta, ya que por ser una aldea protegida por la corona y que nadie de la ciudadanía saiyajin conocía de su existencia, no podían salir muy a menudo de la Obec para no ser descubiertos, de por sí ya tenían suficiente con aquellos saiyajines que llegaban a la aldea con la idea de destruirla.

Marron corrió hacia la casa haciendo que sus dos colitas de cabello rubio bailaran con el viento, Taylor sonrió antes de esconderse cerca de unos matorrales para sacar la capsula donde guardaba su uniforme y ponerse el vestido para entrar a la casa, aunque sabía que podría entrar con el uniforme puesto en la casa, ya todos sabían que ella era quien protegía la casa, que la reina Bulma la había mandado pero lo que no sabían con excepción de Marron, era su verdadera identidad, para ellos, ella era Gwyn, una guerrera de elite enviada por Bulma nada más.

Cuando observó que el vestido estaba perfectamente colocado, salió de los matorrales y se dirigió hacia la casa a paso rápido, no quería asustar a aquellas personas que eran parte importante en su vida y que la habían acogido tan bien cuando les dijo que Bulma la había enviado, formaba parte de esa familia ahora. Escuchó a Marron llamándola desde la puerta de la casa donde se asomaba también un pequeño hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta y ocho años, con una mata de cabello castaño oscuro sobre su cabeza, Taylor alzó una mano saludando al pequeño hombre de nombre Krilin, que si mal no recordaba era muy amigo de su padre Gokú pero Krilin no sabía que ella era su hija por los motivos que tuvo que aceptar con la reina para proteger la villa.

-Buenas tardes señor Krilin-dijo ella con un toque de solemnidad a lo que el hombre rió con ganas.

-Vamos adentro Gwyn, además te he dicho que me llames Krilin, no señor, me haces sentirme viejo-dijo Krilin riendo mientras pasaban al interior de la casa.

-Lo sé, Krilin, es solo la costumbre, ya sabes-contestó ella con una media sonrisa que se borró al ver los ceños fruncidos de las personas que se encontraban en la sala de la casa, sentados en unos sillones azules.

Taylor se quedó parada frente a ellos con una mirada expectante, sentía en el aire la frustración, enojo y confusión que sentía cada uno, gracias a sus entrenamientos en el escuadrón tenju, pero no sabía que esperar, en primera porque eran personas completamente diferentes al igual que sus reacciones, en segunda, la habían acogido porque se convirtió en la mejor amiga de Marron y porque Gohan de algún modo les había comentado acerca de su misión ya que su novia y ahora esposa Videl, también había formado parte de la villa terrícola y en tercer lugar, sabía que no era muy del agrado de alguno de ahí. Sobre todo de aquel humano llamado Yamcha, que decía ser el ex novio de la reina Bulma antes de que el mono extraterrestre como llamaba al rey Vegeta, se la trajera consigo al planeta saiyan.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Yamcha la miraba con extrañeza, como tratando de identificar o de saber que ocultaba, ella ya sabía perfectamente que para él, ella no era de fiar por mucho que Gohan hubiera intercedido para que la aceptaran dentro de la villa pues no querían a los guerreros saiyajin cerca desde lo que pasó algunos años atrás gracias a Bulma y Vegeta. Muchas veces había preguntado qué había pasado años atrás pero ninguno quería responderle, ni siquiera Marron que era la única niña de la familia, por decirlo de alguna manera, no sabía la historia y siempre que entre ambas trataban de sacarles algo a los adultos, aquel humano de cabello corto color negro, salía dando un fuerte portazo a la puerta de entrada de la casa.

-¿Tienes algo que explicarnos _Gwyn_ o tendremos que sacártelo a la fuerza?-habló Yamcha con un tono falsamente amable pero rudo a la vez y Taylor lo notó.

-A eso vengo precisamente-replicó ella en el mismo tono, aunque su código de moral le indicaba que no se guiara por sus emociones, en ese momento echó por tierra la moral tenju, ese humano siempre la sacaba de sus cabales, estaba bien que no la aceptara, que no confiara en ella, pero no le permitiría que le hablará de ese modo porque ella nunca lo había hecho, hasta ahora.

-Pues te estás tardando muchacha-dijo una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules, era la madre de Marron, numero dieciocho, si Taylor no la hubiera conocido desde hace tiempo, diría que el tono en el que habló era fuerte, rudo, muy similar al de Yamcha, pero no era así, a la vez que era ruda, también podía ser tierna, dulce y generosa, como lo demostraba con Marron y con su marido.

-Ven, siéntate aquí-dijo una mujer de cabello azul bastante ondulado, llamada Launch, haciéndole un hueco a la chica pelinegra en el amplio sillón azul donde estaba sentada al lado de Oolong, una especie de cerdito humanoide que le caía muy a la chica y junto a nada más y nada menos que de Yamcha quien la miró de malos modos cuando Taylor se sentó a su lado.

Taylor ignoró la mueca de Yamcha y miró a cada uno de los que se encontraban ahí, esperaba que le preguntaran algo, pero ninguno le dijo nada, así que se decidió a hablar.

-Los dos individuos que llegaron a la villa, no eran mas que el príncipe Trunks y su guardaespaldas Tapion-dijo ella con seriedad.

Cuando escucharon los nombres que la chica dio, los ahí presentes soltaron varios quejidos, no podía ser posible eso. Taylor cerró los ojos un instante para aclarar sus ideas, pero la voz de Yamcha la interrumpió.

-¿Acaso Bulma ya no se acuerda de nosotros?-soltó Yamcha con algo de rencor en la voz-Ella sabe que estamos aquí por ella, ¿Y Trunks? ¿Ya se olvidó de los días pasaba aquí?-siguió hablando con dolor y algo de desilusión.

Taylor lo miró con comprensión en sus ojos negros, ella más que nadie sabía lo que sufrirían no solo ellos, sino también la reina y la familia Son si esa aldea terrícola era exterminada. Además ella también sufriría, ellos eran como su familia y los protegería hasta la muerte. Yamcha al darse cuenta de la mirada que la chica le estaba dando se mosqueó y desvió la vista hacia otro lado pero aun esperando la respuesta de la chica con alguna, quizá, vana esperanza.

-Estoy completamente segura que la reina no los ha olvidado a ninguno de ustedes-dijo Taylor con una sonrisa amable-Mucho menos el príncipe-durante unos momentos estuvo tentada a decir el nombre de Trunks pero se contuvo, no debían sospechar nada acerca de ella y continuó-Hablé con el príncipe y me dijo que solo estaba siguiendo las órdenes del General Paragus.

-¿Estaba siguiendo las órdenes de uno de los generales?-habló Krilin con extrañeza y miró a la chica fijamente-Nos has dicho que nadie podía hacer nada sin una orden pactada por el Consejo Saiyan y firmada por el rey, ¿No es así? ¿Entonces porque Trunks vino hasta aquí siguiendo las órdenes de un general y no las de su padre?

-Lo has dicho bien, Krilin-contestó ella-Cuando Marron me dijo que se encontraban aquí, me dirigí hacia ellos alejándolos de la villa, el príncipe no traía una orden firmada por el Consejo ni por el Rey, las ordenes de Paragus eran destruir la aldea porque gastaba mas del presupuesto dispuesto para la villa y que por eso debía exterminarse-se detuvo un momento antes de seguir hablando, escuchó un bufido de Yamcha a su lado que la hizo sonreír de medio lado al entender perfectamente lo que ese bufido significaba.

-Esa es una excusa absurda-dijo N. 18 levantándose de su lugar abruptamente y dándole un golpe a la mesa en medio de la sala, miró a la pelinegra con enojo y frustración mientras era tranquilizada por su hija y su marido, volviéndose a sentar en el sillón.

-Fue lo que le dije al príncipe Trunks, todos sabemos que la villa saca frutos por si misma y que muchos de los que viven aquí, trabajan en ciudad saiyan, no necesitamos fondos para subsistir-dijo Taylor con voz tranquila pero estaba nerviosa por dentro, esa platica con ellos le estaba dando muchas ideas acerca de lo que había pasado-Asi que hicimos un acuerdo entre ambas partes.

Los ojos de Yamcha se dirigieron hacia la chica a gran velocidad, eso si no se lo esperaba-¿Un acuerdo? ¿Qué clase de acuerdo?-exigió saber enojado y levantándose del sillón comenzando a caminar por la estancia con los nervios a flor de piel.

-El príncipe le diría al Consejo que no fue posible exterminar la aldea, que tenia ordenes de su padre antes de cumplir esta-habló Taylor con rapidez-Además le pedí que no entraran saiyajines a este territorio y que cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con la aldea sería directamente conmigo.

-Vaya, no es un mal plan-dijo Oolong que se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la explicación-Pero, creo que es mejor que hables con Bulma, esta no es la primera vez que pasa.

Todos consintieron lo dicho por Oolong, Taylor ya estaba pensando en la posibilidad de hacerlo, porque esa orden directa de Paragus no le agradaba en nada, exactamente, no era la primera vez que pasaba pero eran simples soldados que apenas habían comenzado su instrucción en la escuela Fontana Roja y querían probar suerte en la villa con los humanos que muy apenas podían defenderse por carecer de poder de pelea, aunque algunos de ellos consiguieron aprender a pelear tan bien como los soldados saiyajines y tenía a algunos frente a ella. Eso no podía negarlo.

-Muy bien-dijo Taylor levantándose del sillón dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la casa para salir-Hablaré con la reina acerca de lo que pasó hoy, no se preocupen, resolveré esto.

Terminó de hablar y salió de la casa en dirección a la suya propia. Tenía muchas cosas que hablar con su familia, algo estaba pasando en el Consejo y al parecer era grave, necesitaba hablar con los reyes con urgencia, solo esperaba que nadie descubriera su misión encomendada y lo que era en realidad.

Ella no había pedido ser parte de los tenjuijin, no había dicho nunca que quería formar parte de un escuadrón secreto con servicio a la corona ni mucho menos proteger una villa de la que ahora mucha gente dependía de ella y de lo que hiciera el Consejo.

Mientras caminaba por las áridas tierras de Vegetasei rumbo a su casa sin percatarse que su vestido se estaba llenando de manchas rojas por la arena, se dio cuenta que su falsa identidad a la que llamó Gwyn en honor de su familia, y que fue idea de Gohan mientras le contaba la misión que se le había encomendado por la reina Bulma; ya no serviría de mucho y la muestra fue lo que pasó en aquel día. El príncipe solo había llevado a su guardaespaldas por lo que pudo hablar con tranquilidad con él, pero, en dado caso, de que hubiera llevado casi todo un escuadrón, con el mínimo de sus poderes con lo que se manejaba en la villa no sería suficiente para pelear contra todo un escuadrón saiyajin, que, por mucho que le doliera, eran mucho más fuertes que ella.

Habría un día donde tuviera que pelear con un cien por ciento de sus poderes y eso le acarraría el tener que despojarse de su identidad falsa y tener que luchar como quien en realidad era, y si la villa la descubría o al menos los habitantes de Kame House, todo el teatro se acabaría, sabrían de quien era hija y hermana y él porque de esa misión.

Sin saberlo, aquella misión se había convertido en algo personal para Taylor, la mayoría de sus días desde que comenzó a cuidar y velar por esa villa, se la pasaba estudiando en Fontana Roja, en la Preparatoria estudiando un poco de tecnología, y se daba sus vueltas por la villa siendo ayudada por Gohan pues todavía no estaba graduada ni tenía un nivel como soldado o tenjuijin, la cual era su rama a la que se dedicaba. Gracias al entrenamiento que realizaba con Gohan y Goten y tiempo después el que le había pedido a su padre y a sus tíos, logro salir con mayor facilidad de la escuela y graduarse así como obtener el nivel que tenía.

No dejaría que destruyeran esa aldea, y si era posible hablaría hasta con el consejo saiyan para evitar que eso sucediera aunque le quitaran el rango que poseía, eso poco le importaba.

"_Me llamo Gwyn"_ le dijo al príncipe Trunks, otra cosa mas que añadir a la lista. ¿Por qué se había acercado como lo hizo? Estaba claro que si supiera que ella en realidad era Taylor Son y no una encapuchada con un uniforme tenjuijin que solo se usaba para pasar desapercibidos en una misión de alto riesgo o en las arenosas tierras del planeta, las cosas serian completamente distintas.

Desde que tenía quince años no veía a Trunks, aunque sabía que Goten lo veía diario porque formaban parte del mismo escuadrón que cuando eran niños, el líder del escuadrón era Nappa por ordenes del rey hasta que Trunks cumpliera quince años y pudiera hacerse cargo del mismo. Ese día llegó y dada la situación de que era el príncipe heredero y el líder de su propio escuadrón, tenia obligaciones que cumplir y una de esas era la que le habían impuesto ahora, una prometida porque tenia que casarse para subir al trono.

Eran extrañas y diferentes circunstancias en las que se encontraron de nuevo, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que lo vería mas seguido en la zona de los cuarteles militares donde ella tenía que estar trabajando y dando los informes de su misión solamente al rey pues solo unos cuantos sabían de ella.

-Si supieras quien soy…. ¿Te importaría de verdad, Trunks?-soltó Taylor en un murmullo que se lo llevó el viento, su vida cambiaria a partir de ese momento.


	5. Casi al Descubierto

**Hola de nuevo! Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste! Gracias por sus reviews, me animan a seguir adelante con esta historia! Gracias a quienes agregaron a sus favoritos y siguen esta historia!  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

**CASI AL DESCUBIERTO**

Cuando llegó a palacio aun no quitaba esa enorme sonrisa de su rostro. Aterrizó junto con Tapión en uno de los balcones de la casa real, cerca de donde se reunía el Consejo Saiyan, que por la hora que era, podía asegurar que se encontraban en sesión y su padre estaba inmerso en las discusiones con esos chiflados soldados.

La imagen de la chica de ojos negros no se la podía quitar de la cabeza, se sentía como si hubiera tomado de más de esas bebidas embriagantes que tomaban los soldados de élite cuando lograban tener una exitosa misión. Su nombre era lo que más le había impactado, Gwyn. No era un nombre común, nunca lo había escuchado en la corte ni en ninguna de las ciudades y villas del planeta, hasta ahora, cuando se encontró con ella.

Sin embargo, esos ojos negros que pudo ver gracias a que el gorro que traía sobre la cabeza solo dejaba ver esa parte de su rostro, sentía que los había visto desde hace mucho tiempo antes y no sabía de dónde porque, todos los saiyajines tenían ojos negros, algunos, no todos y él era una de esas excepciones, sus ojos eran azules como los de su madre. Y el carácter que esa chica se cargaba lo habían dejado impactado, nunca antes había visto a una chica comportarse así, tan ruda, fuerte y decidida pero cuando hablaron sobre el acuerdo, se volvió tranquila y diplomática como si supiera de lo que hablaba y debía de ser así no por nada era la protectora de la villa terrícola.

Lo que no entendía era porque su madre le había escondido esa información, ¿Por qué protegía esa villa? ¿Habría algo de gran valor para ella en ese lugar? y si no lo hubiera, de un modo u otro la comprendería, Trunks era mitad y mitad, también era humano como también un saiyajin y protegería esa villa al igual que su madre lo hacía. Y hablando de ella, tenía que hablarle, preguntarle porque se lo había escondido y porque mandó a uno de los tenjuijin, porque eso parecía esa chica gracias al uniforme color beige y crema porque si le preguntaba al líder del escuadrón, no le diría nada por lo de su código de moral que les dictaba guardar silencio ante una misión de alto rango, las misiones de ellos eran de alto secreto.

De repente a su mente llegó la imagen de aquella chica en el lago, con el cabello negro cayéndole por la espalda, y por lo poco que había visto era una chica de alguna villa, lo más seguro es que pertenecía a la terrícola. Suspiró levemente, algo que no pasó desapercibido por su guardaespaldas o mejor dicho amigo, Tapión, quien lo miró con una ceja enarcada ante su gesto.

No lo miró, fijó su mirada al frente y se topó con una chica que conocía de años, por ser la hermana de su mejor amigo Goten, ese día vestía su típico uniforme negro con una franja azul en el costado derecho y unas botas largas hasta las rodillas en color negro, portando en una mano el extraño gorrito que les ocultaba el rostro a los guerreros tenjuijin cuando salían a alguna misión o lo utilizaban por protocolo. Sonrió de medio lado, quizá ella podría decirle el paradero de esa chica Gwyn, tal vez fueran compañeras de escuadrón.

Miró su largo cabello negro que caía en cascada por su espalda y recordó sin querer la imagen de la chica en el lago, se sonrojó por un momento para después cerrar sus ojos con fuerza quitando esos pensamientos de su cabeza. ¿Qué hacia ella ahí en la zona de descanso de su madre y de su hermana pequeña? Sin pensarlo, la llamó en voz alta y firme.

-Taylor-dijo él con firmeza haciendo que la chica se girara hacia él poniéndose nerviosa al instante al ver que era él quien la llamaba.

-Hola, Trunks-le contestó ella con una leve inclinación de cabeza como dictaba el dichoso protocolo real.

-Taylor, te he dicho miles de veces y no solo a ti, también a casi toda tu familia que no utilicen el protocolo enfrente de mí-habló el chico con exasperación y cansancio en la voz.

La chica se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos, Trunks pensó que se había sorprendido por lo que le había dicho y es que no era nada nuevo, muchas veces les había dicho a sus allegados que no usaran el protocolo delante de él cuando estaban solos o entre amigos, enfrente de sus padres debían utilizarlo, así dictaminaba la ley.

Trunks la miró un poco más, si se fijaba bien, ella tenía exactamente los mismos ojos que Gwyn, la chica que conoció en la villa terrícola, no podía ser posible que ella fuera _esa_ chica, Trunks sabia por Goten que a su hermana le daban misiones mucho más complicadas y que tenía que viajar con algún escuadrón saiyajin por lo complicado de las misiones, así que Taylor nada tenía que hacer en una villa terrícola y mucho menos protegiéndola como si fuera su casa tal y como lo hizo Gwyn. Ahí se daba cuenta que Taylor y Gwyn eran muy diferentes. Gwyn era ruda, fuerte, decidida y hablaba con una seguridad que lo asombró al instante, al contrario de Taylor que era un poco más callada, reservada en cuanto a su trabajo, gentil pero de mente fría, no, eran muy diferentes.

-No las compares Trunks-habló Tapión con voz dura mirando al chico de cabello lila-Apenas conociste a la otra chica, no las compares así, no cometas ese error.

Cuánta razón tenía Tapión en ese momento. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? Apenas pasó unos cinco o diez minutos con la chica de la villa terrícola y sentía que ya la conocía de toda su vida, mientras tenia frente a él a la chica que en realidad conocía desde que eran niños pues su familia había asistido a un baile de la corte y se conocieron haciéndose grandes amigos, pero hubo un tiempo en el que no supieron nada de ella, como si se hubiera esfumado, hasta hace unos dos años tuvo la respuesta del porque no la había visto hasta aquel momento. Taylor se había convertido en una guerrera tenjuijin, y con el simple hecho de serlo ya formaba parte de las élites aunque el muchacho sabía que a muchos de los que formaban el consejo no les agradaba nada la idea de que esos guerreros fueran una élite.

Si ellos supieran, gruñó el príncipe con algo de enojo, los tenjuijin se encargaban del trabajo pesado, si los guerreros saiyajin habían dejado algo mal, los tenjuijin tenían que asistir para arreglar los desperfectos de esas misiones, se encargaban de borrar todo indicio de un asesinato, si lo hubo, de que si habían exterminado o atacado a algún miembro del Senado Galáctico, ellos iban al lugar y se encargaban de que todo estuviera en orden. Era como hacer el trabajo sucio.

¿Cómo la habría pasado Taylor dentro de esos entrenamientos? Por lo que escuchaba y comentaban entre sí algunos allegados a la familia real, en los hangares y en cada uno de los escuadrones, esos entrenamientos eran muy duros y casi nadie los pasaba solo unos cuantos podrían llamarse con orgullo guerreros tenjuijin, y su mejor amiga, Taylor Son, lo había logrado y formaba parte de ellos. Decidió dejar el tema de Gwyn a un lado y tratar de entablar una conversación con su amiga, le hizo una seña a Tapión para que se retirara y dejó solos así a Trunks y a Taylor en medio de aquel pasillo del palacio.

-Cuanto tiempo-dijo Trunks con voz suave dejando atrás el tono que había utilizado para llamarla la primera vez.

Taylor lo miró con extrañeza y sorpresa en sus ojos negros y comenzó a hablar con voz dulce y algo extrañada-Pensé que Goten te lo había dicho…

-Pues ya ves que no-contestó Trunks apoyándose en la pared del pasillo y cruzándose de brazos aun mirándola-No me imaginé que tu llegaras a…

En ese preciso momento, una de las mucamas pasó por el pasillo donde estaban ellos hablando y Trunks se calló de repente, eso era lo que no le agradaba de palacio, no había privacidad, solo en el interior de las habitaciones y eso si tenias suerte porque podría estar tu mucama personal en el interior esperando a servirte en lo que se te ofreciera. Bufó con exasperación provocando una pequeña risa en su amiga, la miró penetrantemente con sus ojos azules a lo que ella al ver como la estaba mirando desvió la vista hacia el piso.

-No hay privacidad aquí-soltó Trunks con un bufido, la chica levantó la mirada y enarcó una de sus negras cejas con sorpresa.

-Te llevaría a mi oficina pero queda hasta el otro extremo de los hangares-contestó ella con burla mirándolo.

-Bien, entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Trunks con un dejo de curiosidad que no pudo ocultar.

-Estaba buscando a tu madre, necesito hablar con ella de algo urgente, pero sus mucamas me dijeron que no se encontraba en esta zona del palacio-dijo ella mirando a su amigo de la infancia.

Trunks alzó una de sus manos y la dirigió hacia ella que lo miró con curiosidad y sorpresa, ella recordaba al rebelde, travieso e irreverente príncipe Trunks, cuando tenían ocho años, antes de que ella fuera reclutada por los tenjuijin, este príncipe Trunks de diecinueve años le era totalmente fuera de lugar, como si nunca hubiera sido travieso y rebelde cuando niño y eso la sobrepasaba. ¿Tanto había cambiado aquel niño para convertirse ahora en lo que era, el príncipe heredero?

Taylor tomó la mano del muchacho con algo de rubor en sus mejillas, Trunks sonrió a su amiga con complicidad y apretó el agarre de sus manos, comenzaron a caminar juntos o más bien Trunks la llevaba y ella se dejaba llevar por cada uno de los pasillos del palacio que estaban ordenados de manera fabulosa, de acabados dorados, de oro y plata y mármol. Sonreían con cada paso que daban, mientras recordaban todo lo que habían pasado de niños, esa escena no le agradó nada a una chica que los observaba muy de cerca. La prometida del príncipe heredero, Selypar.

Selypar hizo añicos con sus manos un vaso de agua que tenía en ellas, se dirigía a buscar a Trunks pues había detectado su ki hace algunos minutos, al parecer había regresado de aniquilar esa horrible villa terrícola, pero al verlo pasar de la mano con la asquerosa hija de Kakaroto y nieta del primer ministro que para colmo era un débil tenjuijin, le enojó como nunca antes. Odiaba a esa chica por ser la mejor amiga del que ahora era su prometido, por saber que estuvo a punto de perder su titulo de princesa consorte gracias a una recomendación del mismísimo rey Vegeta hacia esa asquerosa hibrida, por suerte el consejo decidió a su favor y ella fue la elegida para ser la princesa consorte.

Además, muchos de los saiyajin que habían estado con ella durante sus misiones de prueba antes de graduarse de Fontana Roja como tenjuijin, no paraban de decir lo impresionante que era con sus poderes, que podía pelear como uno de ellos y también como un tenjuijin, la veían como una señorita perfecta, pero para ella era una aberración de la naturaleza, ya había hecho algunos planes con algunos generales cercanos a la familia real y sobre todo con un antiguo enemigo del Imperio Saiyajin, se desharía de esas aberraciones mitad humano y mitad saiyajin y dejaría que prevaleciera la sangre pura saiyajin como siempre había sido.

Pero no contaba con la presencia de esa cosa llamada Taylor Son que reía muy cómodamente con su casi marido. Debía deshacerse de ella como fuera.

Se encontraban cerca de la biblioteca, seguían tomados de la mano y riendo por las anécdotas que contaba Trunks con su escuadrón y de algunas cosas que había hecho Goten en algunas misiones. Trunks empujó con fuerza la puerta de la biblioteca pero sin soltar nunca la mano de su amiga, entraron en silencio y se encontraron a la reina Bulma sentada sobre un sillón de forro rojo sangre con un libro en la mano.

La reina al verlos dejó el libro al lado y se levantó de su lugar en el sillón, abrazó a su hijo con efusividad y enarcó una ceja con picardía al ver las manos unidas de los dos muchachos quienes se soltaron con las mejillas sonrosadas por lo que había pasado. Trunks se despidió de ambas y salió de la biblioteca, aun nervioso y algo sonrojado.

Bulma dejó de reír al ver salir por la puerta de la biblioteca a su hijo y colocó una expresión seria en su rostro al mirar a Taylor que también le dedicó una mirada seria. La peliazul se acomodó su largo vestido de satín rosado y se sentó en el mismo sillón donde se encontraba, indicándole a Taylor que lo hiciera enfrente de ella, la chica de cabellos negros hizo una leve inclinación a la reina y tomo asiento en otro sillón de forro rojo.

-Me enteré de lo que pasó en la villa-comenzó a hablar Bulma con seriedad y preocupación, mirando a la chica Son-¿Hubo algún herido?

-No hubo tiempo de un ataque directo-dijo Taylor recordando cuando llegó hasta Trunks y Tapión en la villa terrícola-Llegué hasta ellos antes de que pudieran hacer algo contra los aldeanos y la villa.

Bulma sonrió abiertamente a la chica-Bien hecho, tú más que nadie sabe lo que esa villa significa para mí, pero dime, ¿Qué orden iba a ejecutar mi hijo?

Taylor miró a la reina con los ojos desorbitados ante su pregunta, ya sabía que había sido Trunks quien iba a destruir la villa, entonces, todo tuvo sentido en su cabeza; la orden que llevaba Trunks no la abalaba el rey, o sea su propio padre ni el Consejo Saiyan solamente la orden era de Paragus. Pero, ¿Qué motivó al cuarto general Paragus para dar esa orden sin el consentimiento del consejo y del rey?

-Su majestad-dijo la chica con temor-¿Usted sabia ya que el príncipe heredero iba a llevar a cabo la ejecución de esa orden?

-Sí, ya lo sabía-contestó Bulma soltando un suspiro-Confiaba en que detendrías esa tontería, cuando me lo dijo Trunks, tuve que hablar con Vegeta para que evitara esa orden. Al parecer según lo que dijo Trunks, la orden ya había sido firmada y aceptada por mi marido. Cuando se lo comenté, Vegeta me gritó que nunca había autorizado esa orden y mucho menos que la ejecutara su propio hijo y esta misma mañana convocó al Consejo para una reunión de urgencia-detuvo su hablar y miró a la chica unos instantes, le sonrió con ternura como una madre a su hijo, Taylor no pudo evitarlo y le sonrió de vuelta a la reina con algo de timidez.

-La orden la emitió el general Paragus, su majestad-dijo Taylor en voz baja para evitar que la oyeran sin embargo, Bulma si la pudo escuchar perfectamente y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar el nombre del general.

Taylor observó a la reina lentamente, sus facciones finas y delicadas se tornaron reacias y duras, la luz risueña de sus ojos se apagó volviéndolos de un azul furioso, la reina estaba demasiado tensa, la chica pensó que no debió de haber soltado el nombre del general tan a la ligera. A esa reacción de la reina le siguieron sus gritos desaforados, unos gritos llenos de impotencia y dolor.

A los pocos minutos aparecieron en la puerta de la biblioteca tres saiyajines vestidos con la armadura de combate de colores azul y dorado con el emblema de la familia real, los sujetos miraron a Taylor evaluándola con la mirada. Un hombre alto, corpulento y calvo se acercó a la chica con el semblante serio, Taylor lo miró de igual forma.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-exigió saber el saiyajin con voz dura y amenazante tratando de intimidar a la chica.

-No pasa nada General, solo hablaba con la reina de asuntos de alto secreto, usted sabe-dijo Taylor con voz seria al igual que su mirada que miraba a ese saiyajin fijamente como retándolo.

-Entiendo-dijo simplemente el general, justo cuando entraba por la puerta un preocupado Trunks junto con su hermana de quince años Bra, seguidos de cerca por su padre.

Los soldados presentes al observar que el rey Vegeta entraba a la biblioteca con pasos agiles y seguros con el ceño fruncido, se arrodillaron ante él y los príncipes presentes. Trunks al ver la acción de su amiga enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada, lo que le importaba era saber el porqué gritaba su madre estando Taylor presente, algo le había dicho que la puso así. Cuando se encontraron ella le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con ella de algo urgente, eso, lo que le dijo fue el detonante para que su madre se pusiera de ese modo.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, se acercó a paso veloz hacia la chica a la que tomó por la muñeca por la fuerza levantándola así del suelo con brusquedad ante la atenta mirada de su padre. La llevó hasta la puerta de la biblioteca y salieron de ella en un suspiro. El fuerte agarre que tenia sobre la mano de Taylor, sabía que le dolía que le estaba haciendo daño, pero es que no podía evitarlo, por su culpa su madre se había puesto mal y se lo haría pagar, no por nada era el príncipe de los saiyajin y ella, aunque fuera su amiga, algo que ya dudaba, le debía respeto.

La arrastró hasta uno de los hangares donde guardaban las naves, hizo un gesto con la mano para que los que se encontraban ahí salieran inmediatamente, alguno no querían irse porque tenían trabajo por realizar pero al ver la mirada que le dedicó el joven príncipe salieron corriendo dejándolos solos. El golpe de la puerta de ese despacho cerrándose fue el indicador para él de que debía a empezar con su castigo.

Soltó el agarre de su mano con brusquedad y la lanzó hasta una de la pared que tenía enfrente, el golpe no se hizo esperar junto con la queja de la chica que se encontraba asustada y confundida por la situación. El impacto en la pared podía haber sido menor si hubiera activado sus reflejos a tiempo pero Trunks la lanzó sin piedad y sin tiempo de nada.

Estaba a punto de reincorporarse cuando el mismo muchacho se acercó a ella o más bien voló hacia ella en cuestión de segundos, Trunks la tomó por los brazos y la estampó de nueva cuenta en la pared con los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza siendo sujetados por las manos del chico en un fuerte agarre.

Taylor abrió los ojos un poco cuando el dolor del golpe se mitigo y lo que vio en la cara de su amigo fue rabia, pura rabia y cólera hacia ella que no sabía que había hecho para que él reaccionara así y fuera de ese modo con ella.

-Dime, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi madre?-habló Trunks con ira acercando su rostro poco a poco al de la chica.

-Na…nada-contestó Taylor entre tartamudeos y nerviosismo.

Los ojos de Trunks se volvieron hacia ella feroces, con mucha ira acumulada pero lo que le dolió ver en esos ojos fue odio, la odiaba y no sabía por qué. Se estremeció un poco con miedo, y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua dejando salir una lagrima rebelde de cada ojo.

Eso poco le importó a Trunks que aun la tenia acorralada, volvió a apretar el agarre en sus brazos y a estamparla más contra la pared.

-¡Mientes! ¿Qué hacías en palacio queriendo hablar con ella?-siseó Trunks con enojo, la chica completamente asustada y dolorida no podía contestarle, en un acto desesperado le gritó y la soltó dejándola caer como un saco al suelo del despacho-¡Contesta!

Taylor lloraba a mares, sangraba por todos lados, en sus canillas se encontraban las marcas de las manos del que había sido durante un tiempo su mejor amigo, su espalda le dolía muchísimo, pero como pudo se levantó y encaró al joven frente a ella, en una postura que a Trunks le recordó a la chica que había conocido, a Gwyn.

-Dame solo una razón….solo una….para no matarte en este instante-dijo ella hablando entrecortadamente pero con seguridad y mirándolo a los ojos.

-No estás en posición de hacer las cosas como tú quieras, Taylor-soltó Trunks con altanería y no lo admitiría frente a ella pero sorprendido por su resistencia y el valor que tenia para encararlo aun estando como estaba de herida.

-¿Y tu…por ser el príncipe si lo estás?-replicó Taylor haciendo una leve mueca de dolor incorporándose en toda su altura.

-No se trata de eso-dijo el chico mirándola con el semblante serio.

-¿Ah no? Entonces así saludas a tus conocidos, a tus amigos sin una buena razón para hacerlo-afirmó Taylor subiendo la voz unas cuantas octavas.

-Yo no fui quien puso a mi madre como loca-espetó Trunks con enojo acercándose a ella quien no dio ni un paso.

-No sabes ni siquiera porque se puso así-le dijo la chica acercando su rostro al de él quedando a escasos milímetros el uno del otro-Pero claro, tenias que actuar como la bestia que llevas dentro ¿No?-dijo en un susurro a lo que Trunks sonrió al ver lo cerca que estaban sus rostros y por lo dicho de Taylor.

Si, lo reconocía, se había pasado, no era necesario haberla tratado así, pero es que ver a su madre en aquel estado lo había sacado de sus casillas.

-Se supone que sabes defenderte, tenjuijin-dijo Trunks bajando sus ojos azules a los labios de ella, sonrió levemente, no sabía porque pero estando cerca de ella le venían a su mente los recuerdos de cuando conoció a Gwyn y además como estaba actuando Taylor en ese momento le recordaba mucho a lo que había hecho Gwyn.

-No contaba con un mono enfurecido y desquiciado y eso que aun no hay luna-contestó ella a pocos centímetros de los labios de Trunks que sonrió por lo que había dicho.

-Quizá si hay luna el día de hoy-contestó el chico en un susurro mezclando sus alientos-Podríamos comprobarlo si quieres-dijo él acercando sus labios a los de ella.

Taylor sorprendida por las acciones del muchacho no sabía cómo actuar, estaba completamente confundida. Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando se escuchó un gran estrepito afuera del despacho de aeronáutica seguido de unos cuantos golpes y maldiciones de alguien que ellos conocían muy bien. La puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe dando paso a Goten que se encontraba cansado por todo lo que había hecho para llegar hasta donde estaban ellos.

Taylor y Trunks se separaron al instante, Goten miró a su hermana y después a su mejor amigo y se lanzó contra él en una serie de puñetazos y golpes a diestra y siniestra.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a tocar a mi hermana maldito?-gritaba Goten como desaforado, mientras atacaba a Trunks sin descanso y este se defendía de los golpes que le daba su amigo.

-Fue un mal entendido, Goten-decía Trunks tratando de quitarse a su amigo de encima hasta que la dolorida voz de la chica que tenían a un lado los sacó de su pelea.

-Goten-dijo la chica antes de desmayarse y caer en los brazos de su hermano quien evitó el golpe que daría con el suelo, de por si ya estaba lo suficientemente golpeada como para uno más.

Goten la alzó en brazos y miró a su amigo e imitó a la perfección el tono de amenaza de su hermano mayor Gohan-Tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente, que no se te olvide, _principito-_dijo para después salir de ahí rumbo a la enfermería que se encontraba dentro del edificio de los escuadrones, tendría que hablar con el líder del escuadrón de Taylor, las cosas iban mal en las élites.

El chico de cabello negro corría por los pasillos de los hangares hasta llegar a la enfermería donde abrió la puerta de una patada sin importarle las constantes quejas de las enfermeras y doctores que ahí trabajaban.

Le preocupaba su hermana, no paraba de sangrar, estaba enojado con su mejor amigo, ¿Qué le había dado por actuar con su hermana como lo hizo? Se le hacía extraño, nunca fue él así y verlo aquel día golpear a su hermana que ante todo se colocó en una posición de altivez que muchas veces había visto en ella mientras aguantaba el dolor que los golpes le provocaban.

Colocó a su hermana sobre una de las camillas esperando a que fueran a revisarla, necesitaba saber como se encontraba antes de decirle a su familia lo que había pasado, entonces una pregunta surgió en su cabeza, ¿Y si lo ocultaba y solo lo hablaba con el líder del escuadrón de Taylor? Sería lo mejor asi evitaría que la mitad de su familia se echara contra Trunks por la tontería que había cometido y conociendo a su hermana, sabía que ella lo apoyaría en esa decisión.

Tantos años de amistad entre los tres para que de buenas a primeras a Trunks le agarrara su sangre de saiyajin con amor a las peleas brutales y golpeara así a su hermana. No se salvaría de una buena golpiza de su parte, de eso se encargaba él, lo juraba por su nombre, Goten Son.


	6. Nuevos Planes

**Hola de nuevo! Aqui estoy trayendoles este nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar su review que siempre son bienvenidos!  
**

**Gracias a Tari, Emmi, Mario, briandy y Dolly por sus reviews! Y por ser este el ultimo dia del año 2012, les traigo como regalo...CAPITULO DOBLE! Asi que ya saben a leer antes de que se nos vaya el año.  
**

**Feliz Año Nuevo a todos ustedes, disfruten mucho y nos leeremos el próximo año!  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO CINCO**

**NUEVOS PLANES.**

Entró a paso firme a la enfermería donde se encontraba en recuperación aquella chica que conoció desde que era una niña, sin importarle las malas miradas de las enfermeras y doctores vestidos con trajes blancos, a él solo le importaba saber cómo se encontraba la chica.

Su capa de color rojo sangre ondeaba a su paso dándole un toque misterioso al igual que a su introvertida personalidad. Miró la estancia que contaba con al menos diez camillas, cada una colocada en forma que topaba con cada una de las paredes y en el centro un pequeño consultorio y mesas de trabajo de los doctores y enfermeras que dejaron de cuchichear al verlo entrar a su lugar de trabajo.

Y es que en realidad nunca lo hacía, solamente cuando el príncipe salía herido de alguna misión o de un entrenamiento y esas veces eran bastante escasas o significaba que al menos hacía bien su trabajo.

Sin embargo, aquella vez era necesario, porque esa muchacha había recibido un maltrato por el príncipe sin haber hecho nada; cuando se enteró no dudó en preguntarle a Trunks lo que había pasado. El muchacho cambiaba de tema y listo, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero las cosas no eran así y lo sabía.

Detuvo a una enfermera que pasaba por ahí en el momento y le preguntó por la muchacha que estaba buscando. La enfermera sorprendida, le señaló una de las camillas con el numero tres que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de la habitación y sin darle siquiera las gracias, se acercó a esa camilla que tenía las blancas cortinas alrededor para darle algo de intimidad, justo lo que necesitaba para hablar con ella.

Recorrió un poco las cortinas y se adentró a la camilla donde una chica de ojos negros con su largo cabello negro esparcido por la almohada, lo miraba con sorpresa estando recostada sobre la camilla con vendas en los antebrazos y sus muñecas.

-¿Tapión?-habló ella en voz baja al verlo y tratando de incorporarse en la camilla.

-¡No se mueva señorita Taylor!-dijo Tapión acercándose rápidamente a ella e impidiendo que se levantara-Podría hacerse daño-dijo con un toque de preocupación.

-He estado en peores circunstancias, créeme-dijo ella riendo mientras volvía a postrarse en la camilla con la ayuda del guardaespaldas del príncipe.

-Señorita, el príncipe está muy preocupado y asustado por lo que pasó, ustedes son amigos-dijo Tapión con voz seria.

-_Éramos_, Tapión, en pasado. Un amigo no se comporta asi con sus allegados-soltó la chica con algo de tristeza en la voz.

-El príncipe se dejó llevar por sus emociones, señorita, sé que él sería incapaz de hacerle algún daño-trató de excusar Tapión a su protegido con rapidez mirando a la chica que tenía sus ojos fijos en el techo de la enfermería.

La chica no contestó y se quedó mirando el techo con expresión ausente. Tapión suspiró resignado, estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e irse cuando la cortina se abrió completamente dando paso a un chico vestido con un uniforme negro con una raya roja en el costado izquierdo, con botas largas negras y portando el gorro del traje en color negro con líneas rojas en los bordes. Era Anakin Weltzelder, el líder del equipo de la chica postrada en la camilla.

Tapión lo saludó con un gesto de la cabeza que el otro chico correspondió de igual manera y salió a trompicones hacia la salida de la enfermería donde el joven príncipe lo esperaba recargado en la pared de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y bien?-dijo el príncipe acercándose a su amigo y guardaespaldas-¿Cómo esta?

Tapión lo miró con una ceja enarcada y le dijo-¿De verdad tanto te interesa? Ayer la dejaste en un estado deplorable.

-Ya lo sé, y Weltzelder me lo acaba de recordar hace un momento, por cierto-dijo el príncipe con frustración.

-Se le notaba bastante enojado, si no te ha matado es porque tu rango es mayor que el suyo y por eso no lo hace.

-Que gracioso, Tapión, que gracioso-dijo Trunks comenzando a caminar alejándose de la enfermería.

El guardaespaldas siguió al muchacho en silencio, no sabía de que estaba hablando el superior de la chica con ella, pero sabía que a Trunks no le vendría algo bueno de todo esto.

Por lo que sabía, la familia de ella estaba enterada ya del suceso y si no se lanzaban contra el príncipe, sobre todo sus hermanos, era por eso mismo, porque era el príncipe y ellos tenían un rango menor. Además el primer ministro, Bardock, él si podía hablar con el muchacho acerca de la situación pero aun así no lo hizo, parecía como si esperara la confirmación de la misma chica para hacerlo y por lo que pudo observar esa mañana en la enfermería los pocos minutos que estuvo con ella, Taylor muy bien podría decirle a su familia que se fueran contra el príncipe aunque eso significara perder el status que tenían y que tanto trabajo les había costado alcanzar.

El rey y la reina no estaban enterados de nada, por algún motivo que Tapión desconocía, el roce que tuvo con la chica apenas el día de ayer y que ella estaba en la enfermería, nadie lo sabía. Solo comentaban en los pasillos de los departamentos donde trabajaba cada escuadrón saiyajin, en los hangares y los miembros de la corte, era que la muchacha había salido lastimada en su última misión en solitario y que por esa razón se encontraba en la enfermería.

Eso significaba que Trunks había tapado todo el problema, pero no solo, alguien debió de haberle ayudado. Quizá alguien de la familia de ella.

Se dirigieron volando a la zona de entrenamiento que estaba ubicada en la zona norte de la ciudad saiyan, donde los guerreros entrenaban a diario junto con sus escuadrones en horarios establecidos, eran pequeñas sesiones privadas para medir su nivel de fuerza.

Bajaron a tierra firme cuando divisaron el domo color crema del centro de entrenamiento, ese día le tocaba entrenamiento especial al escuadrón que lideraba el príncipe. Se acercaron a las puertas automáticas que se abrieron cuando estuvieron frente a ellas.

El interior del domo de entrenamiento era como una especie de gimnasio muy parecido al de las escuelas terrícolas, con una gran plancha para peleas cuerpo a cuerpo ubicada en el centro de la estancia, con algunas gradas para observar los enfrentamientos y el avance de cada uno de los miembros del escuadrón, en la parte norte podías encontrar una sala especial para entrenar los reflejos gracias a pequeños robots ideados por el grupo de los científicos, que lanzaban rayos laser a quienes entraban a esa sala a entrenar.

Y en la parte sur se encontraba un gimnasio con aditamentos como pesas, escaladoras y distintos aparatos para aumentar la fuerza física y la musculatura, a los ojos del guardaespaldas, era un buen centro de entrenamiento que algunos escuadrones aprovechaban muy bien ya que algunos otros, preferían entrenar al aire libre en peleas callejeras entre ellos mismos o contra otros guerreros que la mayor parte de las veces eran de tercera clase.

Ya se encontraban ahí los miembros del escuadrón del príncipe, eran dos. Un chico y una chica. El chico era el hermano de Taylor que estaba vestido con un uniforme de entrenamiento color naranja y verde, quien al verlos llegar hizo un mohín de disgusto, seguía enojado con su mejor amigo por lo que había hecho y, es que no podía explicarlo, porque fue demasiado extraño. Según lo que el príncipe le había contado, Goten y Taylor eran hermanos gemelos y como tal tenían cierta conexión entre ellos, lo que no sabia era que tan fuerte era y cuando Goten salvó a su hermana de la ira de Trunks, podía adivinar el alcance que dicha conexión hacia entre los dos.

-Pensé que no iba a venir-le habló Trunks en un murmullo que por el oído desarrollado que tenían los otros dos guerreros, lo escucharon muy bien según las caras que pusieron cuando el chico de cabello lila terminó de hablar.

Trunks se acercó a sus compañeros de escuadrón, miró a Goten con seriedad, a lo que el chico de cabello negro alborotado le puso una mirada de enojo y decepción que le dolió al príncipe, era su mejor amigo después de todo. Respiró hondo y dirigió sus ojos azules a su única compañera mujer, Fasha.

Fasha tenía la misma edad de Goten, dieciocho años, era delgada, alta, de piel blanca, de corto cabello negro azulado y ojos negros al igual que todos los saiyajin, él era la única excepción por sus ojos azules idénticos a los de su madre. Fasha estaba vestida con un traje de cuerpo completo de color morado oscuro, con un pequeño chaleco color negro al igual que sus botas de combate. Ella no lo miraba con disgusto al igual que Goten, entre los dos, Trunks y Goten se habían encargado de que el incidente con Taylor solo lo supieran unos cuantos y esos cuantos, eran la familia de Goten.

-Buenos días-saludó Trunks cortésmente a los dos adolescentes que tenia enfrente sentados en los primeros peldaños de las gradas.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?-refunfuñó Goten en voz baja siendo escuchado por Trunks y Fasha que no entendía que era lo que pasaba entre esos dos que siempre habían sido traviesos y alborotadores, uno secundando al otro. Trunks enarcó una ceja ante lo dicho por su amigo, pero ya se lo esperaba, el mismo Goten se lo había dicho.

-¿Sucede algo, Trunks, Goten?-preguntó Fasha con curiosidad mirando a uno y luego a otro que fruncieron el entrecejo al escuchar su pregunta.

-¿Tú no lo sabes verdad, Fasha?-dijo Goten mirándola con falsa ingenuidad.

-¿Saber qué cosa?-contestó Fasha con expresión extrañada ante la actitud de Goten y el entrecejo fruncido de Trunks.

-No pasa nada Fasha, solo es un malentendido entre Goten y yo-respondió Trunks con tranquilidad pero por dentro estaba que ardía de coraje contra su amigo, se suponía que nadie debía saber nada.

Goten se levantó de su asiento y encaró al líder de su escuadrón parándose frente a él, una acción que Trunks recordó que pertenecía a dos personas que conocía, pero nunca separó su mirada de la de su mejor amigo, podría atacarlo en cualquier momento.

-¿Pequeño malentendido?-siseó Goten con rabia.

Trunks comenzó a notar como aumentaba el ki de su amigo a una velocidad vertiginosa, al igual que su hermano mayor cuando se enfadaba de verdad y eso era raro ya que Gohan era muy tranquilo, ya entendía un poco a que se debían algunas reacciones de Goten y ahora de Taylor, hacían eso cuando estaban realmente enojados, pero Goten parecía enfurecido.

-Goten, contrólate, vamos, fue un accidente ya te lo había dicho-trató de calmarlo, pero fue en vano.

-¿Accidente? ¿Atacar a mi hermana sin tener siquiera una razón es un accidente para ti?-dijo Goten comenzando a temblar de rabia mirando a su amigo con ganas de matarlo.

Tapión se preparó por si tenía que intervenir, debía cuidar la integridad del joven príncipe, sacó su espada de su funda y observó como la chica a la que llamaban Fasha se acercaba a él corriendo, estaba asustada y preocupada por el comportamiento de sus compañeros.

-Tapión, tu nunca te despegas de Trunks-comenzó a hablar Fasha rápidamente al encontrarse a un lado de él-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué Goten dice que Trunks atacó a Taylor?

-No sucedió nada malo, la señorita Taylor se encuentra bien, en estos momentos debe estar hablando con su líder de escuadrón-habló Tapión con solemnidad.

La cara de Fasha se desfiguró por completo al escuchar una parte de la discusión que llevaban a cabo sus dos compañeros. Trunks atacó a Taylor quien era su mejor amiga desde la escuela Fontana Roja donde se conocieron y se prepararon para ser guerreras pero ambas en escuadrones distintos y técnicas diferentes; porque pensó que le había hecho algo malo a su madre y Trunks cegado por el dolor de ver a su madre en medio de una crisis nerviosa, supuso que la culpable era su amiga que ahora estaba en la enfermería.

Fasha estaba decepcionada de su líder, era muy maduro e inteligente, no por nada era el líder del escuadrón y príncipe heredero pero lo que había hecho no tenia nombre. No se había comportado como un líder ni como un príncipe, sino como un niño mimado al que no le gusta que molesten sus cosas. No cabía duda, Trunks a pesar de ser un príncipe heredero al trono de Vegitasei y que controlaba a la perfección sus sentimientos y emociones, se comportaba como un adolescente normal. Y lo que le hizo a Taylor fue por el impulso de esas mismas emociones que lo atormentaron en el momento.

Fasha salió del centro de entrenamiento sin avisar a sus compañeros que estaban peleándose a gritos y no muy pronto llegarían los puñetazos y patadas, alzó el vuelo y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los hospitales donde atendían a los guerreros porque era peligroso tratarlos donde estuvieran presentes humanos o alguna de las otras razas que conformaban el planeta.

Cuando llegó a un edificio de color crema con un símbolo de color rojo que indicaba que ese hospital era para los guerreros, descendió y caminó hacia las puertas que se abrieron ante ella, preguntó en la recepción por su amiga y le indicaron que se encontraba en la tercer planta que era dedicada especialmente a las élites o algun familiar de alguno de los generales o del primer ministro, corrió hacia un elevador pulsando el numero tres cerrando las puertas del elevador.

Se encontró con un pasillo de un lustroso color blanco con puertas de color verde que se abrían con tan solo posarse frente a una de ellas y caminó hacia la que decía élites y entró a la misma estancia a la que Tapión había entrado esa mañana.

Se acercó a una de las mesas y llamó la atención de una enfermera que se encontraba escribiendo en un ordenador-Disculpe, ¿Son Taylor, se encuentra aquí?-dijo con voz alta y fuerte.

-Camilla tres, al fondo-le contestó de malos modos la enfermera que era al igual que ella una saiyajin pero su nivel de pelea era tan bajo que tuvo que estudiar medicina.

Fasha se dirigió hacia la camilla que le indicaron y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su amiga postrada en la camilla con vendas en los antebrazos y muñecas y al líder de escuadrón Anakin, sin el gorro del uniforme negro, dejando al descubierto sus cabellos castaños algo largos hasta los hombros y despeinado, asi como sus ojos negros. Ambos hablaban con demasiada seriedad hasta que notaron la presencia de Fasha.

-Hola Fasha-saludó Anakin con una media sonrisa.

-¿Taylor, estás bien?-preguntó Fasha con angustia acercándose a su amiga y abrazándola fuertemente.

-Fasha, estoy bien, no pasa nada ya se lo he dicho a Anakin-contestó ella con un bufido que hizo reír al chico castaño.

-Vamos, Taylor, sabes porque lo dices-dijo Anakin con burla a la chica pelinegra de la camilla quien lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ya te dije que es mejor que nadie se entere, Goten hizo bien en eso-dijo ella cerrando los ojos y recostando su cabeza en la almohada.

Fasha la miró sin comprender, Anakin decidió salir de ahí para darles espacio a las dos amigas para que hablaran. Se despidió de Taylor no sin antes decirle que iría a la enfermería seguido para saber cómo estaba pues eran los únicos que se encontraban en el planeta en ese momento, los otros dos miembros de su equipo estaban de misión en el planeta Kanassa, solo como reconocimiento y no sabían cuando volverían.

Ambas amigas observaron al muchacho hasta que saliera de la sala para poder hablar tranquilamente, cuando lo hizo, Fasha no pudo contenerse más.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Fasha mirando a su amiga a los ojos.

Taylor suspiró antes de contestarle-Anakin cree que Trunks se ha obsesionado con _Gwyn_, dice que no para de preguntarle por ella cada vez que lo ve.

-¿Y por eso te ha dejado así?-inquirió Fasha con una ceja alzada mirando las vendas que tenía su amiga.

-No, se enojó cuando Bulma entró en una crisis nerviosa que creo, provoqué, cuando le dije quien dio la orden de destruir la villa _ya sabes cual-_dijo en un tono de misterio y secretismo que Fasha entendió al instante.

-Eso no explica como Trunks conoció a Gwyn, ni que se haya obsesionado con ella, solo que…

Fasha no continuó con su frase, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de la situación. Taylor en persona, disfrazada de aquella chica que ella misma creó, le plantó cara al príncipe justo cuando iba a destruir la villa y le dijo el nombre de la que supuestamente protegía la villa terrícola, y si le preguntaba a Anakin sobre ella era porque, la misma Taylor se había presentado ante el príncipe con el uniforme de los tenjuijin por eso, Trunks sacó la conclusión de que era una guerrera tenjuijin y que Anakin debía de conocerla.

-¿Te descubrió?-preguntó Fasha sorprendida.

-No, no creo que tenga idea de que sea yo, en realidad-dijo Taylor en un murmullo para que no oyeran las enfermeras desde fuera.

-Sabes, creo que _Gwyn_ se ha convertido en la competencia de Selypar, si es cierto que Trunks se ha enamorado de ella-dijo Fasha emocionada.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante cosa?-replicó Taylor algo sonrojada porque era obvio que Gwyn era ella misma y si Trunks se había enamorado con tan solo verla una vez, era ella-Además, recuerda que Selypar es ahora, te guste o no, la princesa consorte, nadie puede ya quitarle el puesto.

-Nuestra amiga _Gwyn_, quizá no pueda, tienes razón, ¿Pero y Taylor?-dijo Fasha colocando un gesto de inocencia y suspicacia en su rostro-Podrías hacerlo, eres una élite, formas parte de la corte y tu familia es bien vista por los reyes, además tu abuelo es el primer ministro.

-Olvidas que aun así, a mi familia se les considera guerreros de tercera clase, aunque mi padre sea primer coronel, mi abuelo sea primer ministro, Gohan sea teniente y líder de su escuadrón y Goten este en el escuadrón de Trunks eso no basta para los miembros del consejo, además, soy una tenjuijin, somos un equipo al servicio de la corona, guerreros no una élite-recitó Taylor rápidamente-Además por lo que pasó, las cosas entre Trunks y yo no serán iguales.

-Taylor, tú eres la indicada, Trunks lo sabe, solo que no quiere admitirlo-dijo Fasha con seguridad en sus palabras-Cualquiera es mejor que Selypar, y estaré más contenta si eres tú la princesa consorte.

-Fasha, no sabes lo que dices-dijo Taylor con una media sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Las dos amigas rieron a carcajadas gracias a su anterior conversación, hasta que Taylor se detuvo de golpe y miró a su amiga que seguía riendo pues no había visto que su mejor amiga se había detenido de golpe.

Taylor sentía un gran coraje recorrer todo su cuerpo, sintió su sangre quemar en sus venas por la rabia acumulada y la respiración comenzó a ser agitada como si estuviera muy cansada. Y sin embargo, ella estaba tranquila, no había visto nada durante ese día en la enfermería que la hiciera enojar de esa manera, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al encontrar la respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo, miró a su amiga que estaba callada al darse cuenta que Taylor se había mantenido seria unos instantes, como tratando de encontrar algo en su interior, un gesto que a Fasha le recordó mucho a Goten cuando decía que algo le había pasado a su hermana o que se encontraba bien, es como si ambos hermanos estuvieran conectados.

Taylor se levantó de un salto de la camilla dejando ver la parte inferior de su uniforme negro con la raya azul a un costado, su torso estaba cubierto con una playera sin mangas en color negro, divisó la chaqueta del uniforme puesta sobre una silla, la tomó y la colocó correctamente como el uniforme lo indicaba, la chaqueta cruzada por enfrente para dejar la línea azul bien colocada, observó a su alrededor con intranquilidad buscando sus botas negras; se acercó como un relámpago hacia ellas cuando las vio bajo la camilla donde había estado acostada y empezó a colocárselas con rapidez ante la atenta mirada de Fasha que no entendía las acciones de su amiga.

De pronto, Fasha sintió como el ki de sus compañeros, Trunks y Goten, se elevaba hasta límites que solo había visto en sus misiones lejos del planeta y cuando peleaban de verdad. Se sorprendió y se dio un golpe mental. No debió de haberlos dejado solos, el estado en el que se encontraba el hermano de su amiga no era para nada el más tranquilo, no, Goten estaba realmente enojado con Trunks, y nunca llegó a pensar que llegarían hasta los golpes. Frunció el ceño, de un buen regaño no se salvaba, y sin embargo, se preguntaba, ¿Por qué Tapión no los había detenido aun? ¿Qué estaba pasando en el centro de entrenamiento?

-¿Notaste el incremento de ki de Goten?-preguntó Taylor de golpe mientras se colocaba el gorro del uniforme en el lado izquierdo de su cadera.

-Si, y el de Trunks también, no debí dejarlos solos-dijo Fasha angustiada-Crei que Tapión podría con ellos.

-¿Qué dices?-soltó Taylor mirándola con sorpresa, ¿Acaso eso quería decir que su hermano estaba peleando a muerte con su mejor amigo? No podía ser cierto, tanto trabajo que le costó convencer a Goten de no hacer nada y junto a él a toda su familia de guerreros para que no hicieran nada en contra del príncipe y ahí va Goten a echar todo su esfuerzo a la basura.

Recordó que esa mañana estuvieron con ella sus tíos Raditz y Turles junto a sus padres, mucho antes de que Tapión la visitara esa mañana, y según lo que le habían dicho, a Gohan y Goten les estaba costando mucho el controlarse y no ir directo hacia Trunks. También su padre estaba enojado pero no podía ir y reclamarle a Vegeta porque entre los dos muchachos habían hecho un pacto de que solo ellos y la familia de ella se enterarían de lo que pasó.

Debía detener a Goten si es que estaba peleando contra Trunks, además no podía ganar nada, aunque eran amigos, Trunks seguía siendo el príncipe y líder del escuadrón, su hermano tenía todas las de perder, aquí lo malo era que ella aun tenía el alta de los doctores y no podía salir a buscar a Goten o a Gohan para detener lo que estuviera pasando.

-¡Un medico inmediatamente! ¡Un médico!-gritó una voz dentro del aparcamiento para los guerreros elite.

Fasha y Taylor salieron de la camilla y se encontraron con el hermano del rey, Tarble, que lucía agitado y nervioso. Taylor al verlo se acercó a él, esperaba que supiera algo de Goten.

-¡Tarble! ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó ella rápidamente.

-Son Goten y mi sobrino Trunks-soltó el hombre con la respiración entrecortada-Nosotros pasábamos cerca del centro de entrenamiento justo cuando escuchamos los ruidos de la pelea, no dejan que nadie se acerque.

Fasha tenía la mandíbula desencajada, debía irse de ahí e ir directo hacia donde se encontraban los miembros de su escuadrón. No dijo nada y salió corriendo del lugar, solo esperaba que no fuera tarde.

Taylor y Tarble la miraron salir sin decir nada, entonces Taylor se dirigió al hombre que era compañero de su hermano Gohan-Dime, ¿Está Gohan allá?

-Sí, él y Turles están tratando de contener el embate de la pelea para que no llegue hasta la ciudad y la dañe, Gohan me mandó por un médico por si alguno de ellos estuviera herido.

Taylor tragó con dificultad, esa batalla si que era en serio, iba a dirigirse a la salida de la enfermería hasta que una de los doctores se lo impidió. Aun sus heridas no estaban del todo sanadas y no había recuperado la cien por ciento su energía, podría ser peligroso que fuera a ayudar, pero ella insistió en salir, se peleó con el joven doctor y después de tanta discusión se decidió que ese doctor los acompañaría para revisar el estado de los jóvenes guerreros.

Los tres salieron del hospital y comenzaron el vuelo hacia el centro de entrenamiento, no estaban muy lejos pero podían percibir las ondas de choque que provocaban con la pelea, si seguían así destruirían la parte de la ciudad que estaba más cercana al centro de entrenamiento, debían pararlos antes de que sucediera un desastre.

Descendieron al llegar al domo que al parecer no había recibido algún daño, aun así, Taylor no estaba confiada y se dedicó a buscar a Gohan sabiendo que se encontraba ahí, no tuvo que buscar mucho pues lo encontró en la puerta de acceso al centro de entrenamiento en compañía de su tío Turles que en intervalos de tiempo, lanzaba pequeñas ondas de energía que parecían escudos para que los ataques no rompieran la estructura del domo.

-¡Gohan!-gritó Taylor acercándose a los dos saiyajin.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-le regañó Gohan mirándola-Aun estás herida, no puedes estar aquí-dijo con voz fría y seria.

-Gohan, siente el ki de Goten cada vez aumenta más, y no paro de sentir su ira y su rabia hacia Trunks, hay que parar esta batalla-dijo Taylor haciendo caso omiso del regaño de su hermano mayor.

-Intentamos detenerlos, pero ninguno de ellos dejan que nos acerquemos-contestó Turles con algo de dificultad mientras lanzaba un nuevo escudo.

-Bardock y el rey vienen directamente hacia aquí-dijo Gohan con una mirada seria-No tuve más opción que llamarlos, solo ellos o mi padre podrían detenerlos. Tapión lo intentó pero salió herido de un ataque por parte de Goten, nunca lo había visto comportarse así.

Taylor miró hacia la puerta del domo, sabía que Goten estaba enojado con su mejor amigo por lo que había pasado y ahora entendía porque, nunca le había pasado, pero sentir la ira y la rabia de su hermano gemelo, le hizo entender que él había sentido como propios el dolor que ella sintió por los golpes que recibió gracias a Trunks, que si bien no la golpeó directamente, los golpes contra la pared fueron brutales, al fin entendía porque el afán de su hermano de hacerle pagar al príncipe lo que había hecho. Defendía a su familia, solo por eso.

Unas presencias atrás de ellos se hicieron presentes, unas más fuertes que las otras, Taylor detectó entre ellas la presencia de Anakin Weltzelder, su líder de escuadrón.

Taylor, Tarble, Gohan y Turles se giraron y se encontraron con la figura imponente del rey que tenía el ceño fruncido y vestía una armadura de combate de colores dorados y blancos con el símbolo de la realeza en el pecho, a su lado se encontraba Bardock, el primer ministro de los saiyajin, con su mirada seria observaba a cada uno de los que tenía enfrente, vestía una armadura saiyajin en colores azules y dorados, y atrás de ellos se encontraba el equipo del rey Vegeta y el de Bardock, los dos al completo junto con la figura de Anakin portando su uniforme negro y rojo con el gorro puesto en su cabeza, dejando solo al descubierto sus ojos que enfocaron rápidamente a Taylor con algo de sorpresa.

El rey Vegeta avanzó hacia donde se encontraban, pasó de ellos y caminó hacia la puerta de acceso al centro de entrenamiento siendo seguido de cerca por el abuelo de Gohan y Taylor y primo de Turles. Las puertas se abrieron dándoles el paso y toda la comitiva que se había formado siguió a los dos líderes sin detenerse ni un solo instante.

Los ojos de Taylor no podían creer lo que veían. Trunks y Goten peleaban arduamente transformados en súper saiyajin y estaban bastante golpeados y sin embargo, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros después de todo. Seguían dándose puñetazos y patadas con todas sus fuerzas sin percatarse de que estaban allí o a lo mejor ya habían detectado su presencia y no querían parar.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-exigió saber la voz grave y dura del rey de los saiyajin, Vegeta.

Los dos muchachos detuvieron su pelea al escuchar la voz del rey. Goten hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto hacia el rey mientras Trunks bajaba de la plataforma con su uniforme de entrenamiento algo roto dejando ver parte de su torso y sus fornidos brazos. Taylor al verlo decidió desviar la mirada avergonzada, pero la dura mirada que le dirigió su líder de escuadrón indicándole que mirara hacia el frente, la hizo mirar al joven príncipe de diecinueve años cansado y algo dolido por su anterior batalla.

-Papá, Goten y yo solo entrenábamos-habló Trunks con su voz serena y algo risueña.

-¡No me vengas con mentiras porque Bardock ya me lo ha contado todo y eso no era un entrenamiento!-gritó severamente el rey a su hijo que de inmediato se asustó y miró al hombre de cabello negro desordenado en un extraño peinado y sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver a casi toda la familia Son ahí reunida, solo faltaba el padre de los hermanos Son.

-Papá, no se trata de eso, de verdad-trató de excusarse Trunks ante la mirada furibunda de su padre-Solo queríamos medir nuestra fuerza es todo.

-¡No me mientas, sé muy bien lo que pasó aquí!-dijo Vegeta enfurecido apretando los puños de sus manos-¿Atacaste a la hija de Kakaroto si o no?

Ante la pregunta del rey, los dos escuadrones, el tenju y los dos muchachos miraron hacia Taylor quien miró a al príncipe a los ojos leyendo en ellos que no lo delatara, pidiéndole perdón con la mirada a lo que ella bajó los ojos pensando en lo que diría para sacar a ambos chicos del problema.

-No fue a propósito, su Majestad-habló ella con voz fuerte y clara-Estaba hablando con la reina acerca de la última misión que me habían encomendado, es todo-dijo mirando fijamente al rey a los ojos dándole a entender de qué misión se trataba.

Vegeta chasqueó la lengua con desconcierto y decepción, miró a su hijo que había dejado la transformación del súper saiyajin al igual que el otro muchacho. Sabía de la misión de la que hablaba la chica, fue idea de la misma Bulma, pero nunca imaginó que su hijo fuera hacia esa villa en específico con una orden que nunca firmó y que no le preguntaron ni siquiera su opinión sobre ello. Su mirada se dirigió al líder del escuadrón tenju, quien hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza apenas perceptible a los ojos humanos pero no a los ojos saiyajin, bien, eso estaba hecho, hablaría con los tenjuijin después.

-Vegeta, ninguno de nosotros, y hablo por mi familia-comenzó a hablar Bardock con el ceño fruncido-Está muy contento por lo que pasó entre nuestros muchachos, sugiero que por el bien de Taylor y Trunks se mantengan separados por un tiempo, mientras las cosas se arreglan.

Vegeta miró al guerrero de cabello negro pensando en la resolución que tomaría, estaba de acuerdo con él, no quería otra batalla de esas cerca de su ciudad y de su palacio. Ambos muchachos podrían estar separados, pero el problema era otro.

-Bien-dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras se acercaba a su hijo y lo sostenía para que no cayera de bruces al suelo-Creo que los dos podrán vivir con eso. Así que, chica, no se te olvide que tengo que hablar contigo sobre esto, decidiremos a lo que te dedicaras ahora para que no te topes con Trunks, ¿Queda claro?

-Sí, su Majestad-dijo la chica con una leve reverencia.

-Lo veremos en palacio, su majestad-dijo Anakin acercándose a su compañera-Yo mismo me encargaré de que asista.

Vegeta no dijo nada más y se retiró del lugar junto con su escuadrón. Gokú y los demás guerreros que iban con él se quedaron ahí mientras su líder asistía a su hijo que estaba muerto de cansancio.

Los ojos de Anakin se posaron en Taylor que le devolvió la mirada con cierta tristeza, el chico negó con la cabeza pues veía en los ojos de ella las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Aun no debía llorar, tenían que ir con el rey. Quizá eran las últimas horas de Taylor como una guerrera.

La chica se acercó a Turles quien la miró acongojado, ella le dijo que se iría a palacio a hablar con el rey a lo que él asintió diciéndole que se lo comunicaría a Kakaroto y a sus hermanos para que no se preocuparan, no sin antes pedirle a Anakin que la cuidara.

Taylor y Anakin salieron del domo tranquilamente, caminaron por algunas de las calles de ciudad saiyan antes de alzar el vuelo y llegar hasta el palacio. Volaron en silencio, cada uno de ellos sumido en sus pensamientos.

Taylor no sabía que pasaría con ella a partir de ese instante, quizá le quitaban la protección de la villa terrícola o la alejarían por un tiempo de los campos de batalla, algo que le agradaría mucho a su madre, pero a ella no. Era mitad saiyajin y como miembro de una raza guerrera como lo eran los saiyajin, a ella le encantaba pelear, era parte de ella y si se lo quitaban, era como si estuviera negando sus orígenes.

Y la cuestión aquí era que si bien era mitad saiyajin, sus poderes equivalían a un guerrero tenjuijin, lo que era y por lo que entrenó durante mucho tiempo. No era una saiyajin completa, pero tampoco era completamente una tenjuijin como lo era Anakin y cualquiera de sus compañeros de ese grupo de guerreros, y si se daba la ocasión, entonces, ¿Qué camino debía tomar?

Llegaron a palacio y los guardias les cerraron el paso a las puertas principales con sus blasones, a lo que el líder castaño de los tenju se hizo presente y les dejaron libre el paso. Ambos guerreros entraron y observaron los jardines de la entrada del castillo que estaban estratégicamente colocados para formar el símbolo de la familia real saiyajin que se podía observar claramente si los visitantes llegaban volando al palacio.

Subieron las escalinatas de piedra donde otros guardias estaban vigilando las puertas y los dejaron entrar cuando mencionaron que el rey los esperaba. Entraron al vestíbulo del castillo, que era enorme, de paredes blancas, con unas escaleras de mármol en la parte de enfrente adornadas con una alfombra color rojo con detalles dorados y con el escudo de la realeza saiyajin en medio, unos pilares de mármol al inicio de las escaleras le daba un toque majestuoso a la estancia, las escaleras en la parte superior se dividían al lado izquierdo y al lado derecho y en el centro de las escaleras descansaba el escudo de la familia y planeta de Vegitasei, dejando a ambos lados de la escalera un pequeño pasillo por el cual se podía entrar a los salones principales del palacio donde se hacían grandes bailes y cenas cuando se tenía a algún invitado especial.

Aguardaron un poco en el vestíbulo mientras lo observaban con admiración, era la primera vez que entraban por esa parte de palacio y se habían quedado anonadados, hasta que un leve carraspeo detrás de ellos los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Era Selypar, la hija del coronel Zarbon y futura princesa consorte, que ese día tenia puesto un bonito vestido sin mangas blanco con detalles en negro en la falda amplia y vaporosa, su cabello verde aguamarina lo tenía suelto en suaves rizos que le caían por su rostro, sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes de encaje en color blanco haciendo juego con el vestido.

-Así que ya están aquí-dijo la chica de cabello verde con una voz aguda, como una soprano cantando opera en el auditorio de arte de la ciudad saiyan.

-Buenas tardes, mi lady-dijo Anakin con una reverencia.

Anakin le dio un leve codazo a su compañera para que hiciera lo mismo que él, pero la chica no se movió ni un ápice, seguía parada como estatua mirando a la futura princesa consorte; las palabras de Fasha regresaron a su mente _"Cualquiera menos Selypar, aunque si fueras tú, sería muy feliz"_ ¿Podría ella quitarle el lugar que ahora ocupaba Selypar y convertirse en princesa consorte? No, no podía hacerlo, y menos ahora. Y sin querer, le entraron unos celos tremendos en contra de esa chica que cuando se casara con Trunks, tomaría el control del reino cuando el rey Vegeta decidiera dejarle el trono a su hijo. Y por lo que veía era la princesa perfecta.

-Taylor, ¿No piensas saludar a lady Selypar?-dijo Anakin en un tono conciliador al ver que la chica Selypar estaba frunciendo su ceño.

-Claro-contestó Taylor con una falsa sonrisa que solo Anakin detectó, conocía muy bien a su compañera-Buenas tardes, Selypar-dijo ella exagerando su reverencia ante lo que Anakin rodó los ojos frustrado.

-El rey quería vernos, ¿Puedes guiarnos hasta él?-preguntó Anakin con amabilidad a lo que la princesa consorte le sonrió.

-Claro, se encuentra en su despacho, síganme los llevaré hasta allí-dijo dándose media vuelta comenzando a subir las escaleras seguida de los dos tenjuijin.

Subieron por las escaleras del lado derecho y Selypar tocó suavemente en la primera puerta de ese pasillo. La voz grave del rey se dejó escuchar y ambos guerreros fueron presentados por Selypar ante el rey y para su sorpresa, la reina Bulma también se encontraba ahí. Anakin y Taylor entraron y Selypar salió de la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Anakin se quitó el gorro de su uniforme dejando ver completamente su rostro.

-Acérquense, por favor-pidió Bulma que se encontraba sentada a la derecha de su marido luciendo un vestido rojo de gasa. Ambos obedecieron y se acercaron a los reyes que les indicaron que tomaran asiento frente a ellos en unas sillas rojas con dorado.

-Creo que ya saben el motivo por el que están aquí-dijo la voz dura de Vegeta, esperó alguna señal de ellos que le indicara que así era lo que había dicho, que ellos sabían porque estaban ahí. Los muchachos asintieron, entonces el rey continuó-Hemos decidido que haya un cambio de planes.

-¿Cambio de planes?-pregunto Anakin extrañado-¿A qué se refiere con eso su majestad?

-Taylor me contó lo que había pasado en la villa terrícola-respondió Bulma con voz tranquila mirando a Anakin-Sé que ella ha estado por casi tres años cuidando y protegiendo a cada uno de los humanos que en ella viven y para no ser descubierta decidió ocultar su identidad por si algún saiyajin llegaba a la aldea, como ha sucedido, pero no contábamos con que Trunks estaría ahí esta vez.

-Eso lo sé claramente, su majestad-dijo Anakin encogiéndose de hombros-¿Pero qué tiene que ver el joven príncipe con la misión de Taylor?

-Por lo que Trunks nos contó, conoció a una guerrera tenjuijin, que se hace llamar Gwyn-siguió Bulma hablando con algo de risa-Sé que ha estado buscándola, pero no la va a encontrar porque no hay ninguna Gwyn entre ustedes.

-La cuestión es esta, insectos-soltó Vegeta con desprecio-Haremos que esa Gwyn desaparezca y en su lugar estará Taylor, como siempre ha sido, pero ya sin ocultarse de nadie.

-¿Desaparecer a Gwyn?-preguntó Taylor sorprendida y confundida-Gwyn soy yo, no puedo hacerla desaparecer así como así.

-¿No lo has entendido verdad?-soltó Anakin con una media sonrisa mirando a los reyes y a la vez a su compañera-Ya no serás Gwyn, serás tú, solo tú. Solo que debemos planear muy bien la historia para que el príncipe no se dé cuenta de nada.

-Exacto, lo que haremos será decir que Gwyn tuvo que irse lejos de aquí y que tu, Taylor, tomarás su lugar, aunque siempre lo has hecho, pero ya no te ocultarás, estarás ahí como una guerrera tenju, ¿Entiendes?-dijo Bulma con emoción en los ojos-Además te lo debemos por lo que pasó con Trunks, no debí de habérselo ocultado.

-Pero, su majestad, yo no… Aunque le digan a Trunks que Gwyn se fue o desapareció no dejará de buscarla, lo conozco-replicó Taylor con terquedad.

-Eso es simple-soltó el rey Vegeta con arrogancia-Le diremos que murió mientras que su escuadrón trataba de conquistar un planeta y fin de la historia.

-No creo que se lo crea-dijo Taylor con nerviosismo-¿Y si descubre toda la verdad?

-Confió en que podrás con esto, Taylor, se lo demostraste a Trunks en la villa, puedes con esto, además supongo que algunos en la villa saben tu verdadera identidad, ¿No es así?-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa.

Taylor asintió mientras recordaba a su amiga Marron que vivía en esa villa, ella era la única que sabia quien era, ese cambio de planes significaba que debía contarles todo a los habitantes de Kame house con quienes contaba desde que inició su misión.

-Esta bien, ¿Cuándo se hace el cambio de planes?-concedió Taylor con un suspiro.

-Cuando estés recuperada totalmente comenzaran los nuevos planes, es mejor que se lo hagas saber a tu familia para que no se inquieten-dijo Bulma con voz dulce.

-No se preocupe, reina Bulma, por ellos no habrá ningún problema.

-Muy bien, entonces, puedes retirarte-dijo Vegeta en tono de orden. Al fin todo estaba donde tenía que estar.


	7. Adios a Gwyn, Hola Taylor

**Hola de nuevo! He aqui su regalo de año nuevo! Espero lo disfruten!  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO SEIS**

**ADIOS A GWYN, HOLA TAYLOR.**

¿Cómo poder decirle adiós a alguien que decías conocer pero nunca lo hiciste? Era doloroso, porque sabía que ya no volvería a formar parte de su vida, porque habían pasado tantos años con una personalidad falsa y a la que muchos adoraban por ser tan solo ella no por ser una guerrera. Decías que conocías a esa persona, pero ahora te das cuenta de que siempre fuiste tú, que ella siempre fuiste tú y que realmente Gwyn nunca existió de verdad, solo fue un invento de tu imaginación y de todos aquellos que te ayudaron a crear el disfraz.

Se encontraba acostada en la cama de su habitación en su casa de la Montaña Paoz, había pasado una semana desde que los reyes le comunicaron los cambios de planes en su misión ya no tan secreta. ¿Cómo podías pedirle al tiempo que se detuviera y esperar un poco más para regresar a aquel lugar donde debías dar muchas explicaciones? No podía, el tiempo solo camina y ella con él, avanza sin rumbo, hacia un punto especifico y ella se encontraba en la punta del limbo, ¿Cómo explicarlo? No era nada fácil llegar a la villa y decir _"hola, mi verdadero nombre es Taylor pero me hice pasar por Gwyn para que nadie me reconociera, he sido yo siempre la que los ha protegido de todos ellos"_, no eran así las cosas.

Soltó un suspiro desgarrador, toda una semana le había dado vueltas al asunto una y otra vez, estaba nerviosa, pronto se acercaría el día donde tendría que hablar con la verdad y no sería fácil, conociendo la personalidad de los habitantes de Kame house.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió con un chirrido que la hizo levantar la mirada y encontrarse con su hermano gemelo quien la miraba con una sonrisa, no había enojo ni remordimiento en él por no haberle dicho lo de su misión hasta hace una semana lo cual la aliviaba por completo. Su familia entera no lo había tomado tan mal cuando también se enteraron que Gohan la había ayudado, no había hecho todo ella sola.

Sintió la presencia de su hermano posarse en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación mirando hacia el jardín trasero donde su madre tendía la ropa recién lavada y donde solían entrenar con sus tíos, su abuelo y su padre junto a Gohan, ninguno hablaba y no lo necesitaban, tenían la conexión después de todo.

Esa conexión que les había dado algunos problemas hace algunos días, en los cuales Goten no se salvó del regaño de su madre ni de su abuelo Bardock que lo puso a entrenar hasta que ya no pudiera más. Ella había tratado de ayudarlo pues sentía el cansancio y el agotamiento de su hermano como si fuera propio, pero las heridas de sus brazos y muñecas aun no sanaban del todo, solo eran unas cuantas cicatrices que sin embargo, si hacia algún esfuerzo podrían volver a abrirse, por ese motivo desistió en ayudar a su hermano aunque después le ayudó a curar sus heridas con sus poderes, pues como guerrero tenjuijin aqua, podía hacer que el agua funcionara como un poder sanador, no estaba del todo completo, le faltaba entrenar un poco más pero había ayudado a su hermano y eso la tranquilizaba un poco.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su ventana donde su hermano estaba sentado mirando el paisaje que la montaña les prestaba diariamente, se sentó junto a él que hizo un gesto de rechazo al sentir su energía inestable.

-Estás nerviosa-afirmó Goten mirando a su hermana.

Taylor asintió con la cabeza-¿Qué voy a decirles Goten?-dijo en un murmullo bajo que el semi saiyajin escuchó perfectamente.

-La verdad, lo que eres y quien eres-dijo Goten agarrando una de las manos de su hermana cubierta aun con vendas.

-Goten, pensé que tú serias uno de los que más enojado estaría conmigo-le dijo Taylor acariciando la mano de su hermano mirando por la ventana hacia el horizonte, Goten la miró extrañado pero dejó que siguiera hablando-Quería contarte todo, decirte que yo era la guardiana de la villa terrícola, que Gohan me estuvo ayudando desde entonces y que gracias a su ayuda nadie ha descubierto nada en los hangares ni ningún escuadrón se ha dado cuenta de nada, pero estabas cerca de Trunks y podría enterarse de algún modo por eso no te lo dije-dijo Taylor con voz apesadumbrada.

Goten sonrió y apretó el agarre de la mano de su hermana-No estoy molesto por eso, si lo estuviera ya te hubiera dado una paliza como se la di a Trunks-habló Goten con voz tranquila desviando su mirada de la ventana para dirigirla a su hermana que mantenía la cabeza gacha-Estoy molesto por la reacción de Trunks contra ti, eso es todo.

-¿Aún no has ido a los entrenamientos?-preguntó la chica levantando la cabeza sorprendida ante la confesión de su hermano.

-No, él sabe perfectamente que aquí puedo entrenar perfectamente, no me hacen falta centros de entrenamientos-dijo Goten con cierto tono de arrogancia.

Taylor sonrió de medio lado, sabía a qué se refería su hermano, eran una familia de casi siete saiyajines, claro, si quitaban a ella que su rama era diferente y a Goten, entonces serían cinco saiyajines. Cinco guerreros contra los cuales se podría pelear tranquilamente.

La voz de su madre se escuchó desde la parte inferior de la casa llamándolos para comer. Admiraba a su madre, tenía que hacer comida para casi todo un batallón saiyajin pero siempre era ayudada por Videl, la esposa de Gohan, una humana al igual que su madre. Goten y ella bajaron las escaleras hacia la parte inferior de la casa que era la cocina, un pequeño comedor donde cabía perfectamente toda la familia, una sala de sillones blancos con una gran pantalla donde pasaban las noticias más importantes del reino y uno que otro programa infantil y de concursos.

Se encontraron sentados en la mesa a Turles y a su padre que esperaba con ansias los platillos para comérselos todos de una buena vez. Se les hizo extraño no ver a Gohan también con ellos pues siempre, por mucho trabajo que tuviera en el departamento de estadística y contaduría, procuraba llegar a la hora de la comida y comer junto con ellos y ese día no estaba.

Los dos gemelos se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas enfrente de su tío y su padre que hablaban de nuevas técnicas de combate para ponerlas en práctica durante los entrenamientos o en una nueva misión que les asignaran.

-¿Dónde está Gohan?-preguntó Goten mirando a los dos adultos que de inmediato dejaron su plática para observar a los dos jóvenes.

-Vendrá junto con Bardock y Pan, ambos la recogerán a la salida de la escuela preparatoria-les contestó la voz de Videl, su cuñada que traía una charola de bolas de arroz en las manos que colocó en la mesa.

Videl era una mujer de cabello largo color negro sujetado en una trenza por detrás de su espalda, de piel morena y ojos azules, delgada y algo alta, era humana, igual que su madre. Los gemelos aun recordaban cuando Gohan les dijo que estaba enamorado de una humana, ellos tenían quince años apenas y no le daban mucha importancia a esas cosas del amor, hasta ahora.

Gohan les había contado que la conoció en ciudad saiyan mientras realizaba sus rondas de rutina, esperando ver algún conflicto de los soldados que se pasaban de tragos en las cantinas o en las calles entre las diferentes razas que convivían en la ciudad. Tenían algunos años de no verse pero habían coincidido en la escuela elemental y después en la preparatoria, solo que Gohan se dedicó a ser un guerrero y ella se dedicó a las comunicaciones, trabajo que dejó al casarse con Gohan.

Después de haberse casado, habían concebido a una niña muy parecida a Videl pero con los ojos de Gohan, a la que llamaron Pan. La más pequeña de la familia y ahora contaba con quince años recién cumplidos y como la familia era parte de la corte del rey, con el tiempo hizo una gran amistad con la princesa Bra, hermana menor del príncipe heredero, teniendo el titulo de dama de compañía de la princesa. A veces Taylor comparaba las amistades de Goten y Trunks con la de Bra y Pan, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión; eran casi iguales en los mismos aspectos, solo que Pan era más ruda en comparación con Bra; pues Pan había crecido rodeada de saiyajines y no dudaba nunca en unirse a los combates de sus abuelos, tíos y su padre como una especie de entrenamiento para ella, algo que Milk siempre renegaba al igual como lo hacía con Taylor pero no Videl quien apoyaba la decisión de su hija pues después de todo, tenía sangre saiyajin en sus venas, poca, pero la tenia.

-Vaya, entonces, ¿Los esperaremos para comer?-preguntó Goten algo desesperado por probar la comida que su madre y cuñada iban colocando en la mesa.

-No creo-dijo la voz de Raditz en la entrada del comedor, se dirigió a la mesa y sentó a un lado de su sobrino-Han llegado, ya se sienten sus presencias cerca de la casa.

Gokú, Turles y los dos mitad saiyajin agudizaron sus sentidos y tal como dijo Raditz, se sentían las presencias de Gohan y Bardock junto con otra presencia un poco menos fuerte que se acercaban a la casa.

A los pocos minutos, la puerta de la casa se abrió dando paso a los miembros de la familia que faltaban. Una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros y con una pañoleta naranja sobre la cabeza, se abalanzó sobre la mesa sin saludar a nadie para empezar a comer, tenía un hambre voraz.

-¡Pan!-le regañó su madre-¡Saluda a tus tíos y a tu abuelo primero! ¡Qué modales tienes!

-Déjala, Videl-dijo Goten sonriendo ante la acción de su sobrina y a la vez estaba pensando en una frase con que picar a la chica-Creo que sacó lo animal de los ozaru.

La chica de quince años se detuvo para mirar a su tío Goten que la miraba con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro y con ojos picaros. Pan entrecerró los ojos con furia y se abalanzó sobre Goten para darle unos buenos golpes por lo que le dijo, le había dejado pasar muchas pero esa sobrepasaba sus límites.

Goten esquivó los primeros golpes de su sobrina riendo a carcajadas provocando que Pan se enfureciera mas, ambos comenzaron a correr alrededor de la sala, Goten esquivando a su sobrina y Pan atrás de él tratando de golpearlo con fuerza. Todos los que observaban la escena reían felices de la vida, ya era normal que entre esos dos hubiera ese tipo de roces y en vez de fastidiarlos les encantaba ver como se comportaban en la casa.

El sonido del teléfono hizo que las carcajadas bajaran de intensidad, Taylor se levantó de su lugar en la mesa y se dirigió veloz hacia el pequeño mueble de la cocina donde reposaba el teléfono. Una invención terrícola más que los saiyajin dejaba entrar a su cultura gracias a la reina Bulma.

-¿Diga?-contestó Taylor mientras al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba un gran revuelo, no tenía idea de quién podría tratarse, podría ser desde un soldado buscando a alguno de sus hermanos, sus tíos, su padre y su abuelo. Decidió encender la pequeña pantalla del aparato para saber de donde era la llamada y quien estaba en la línea. La imagen de una casa que ella conocía muy bien y de varias personas que pasaban se le hizo bastante conocida.

-¡_Ya cállate Oolong! ¡Ya no hagas enfadar mas a Launch_!-gritaba la voz de una chica que Taylor conocía muy bien.

-¿Marron?-dijo la pelinegra con una ceja alzada al ver a través del teléfono el desastre que tenían en esa casa.

La chica rubia al escuchar su nombre se giró hacia el teléfono y se sorprendió al ver la imagen de su amiga en la pantalla-_¡Taylor, que bien que contestas tu y no uno de tus hermanos, tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones!_-dijo Marron con rapidez.

-¿Problemas con Launch?-preguntó Taylor sabiendo perfectamente el carácter de la chica de cabello azul oscuro que cuando se enfadaba cambiaba a rubio dorado, lo cual era extraño para ser terrícola.

-_Ese tonto de Oolong que siempre mete la pata donde no debe, Yamcha debió de haberla tranquilizado ya junto con mis padres_-dijo Marron con voz cansada y exasperada-_En fin, solo hablaba para decirte que saliéramos hoy a ciudad saiyan, sabes que no me dejan salir de la villa y mucho menos sola, me siento encerrada aquí viendo a las mismas personas de siempre._

-Marron, eso ya lo sé, además ciudad saiyan esta bastante lejos de la villa, ¿Cómo pretendes que vayamos hasta la ciudad viviendo tu tan lejos? Solo que le pidas a Yamcha una de sus aeronaves como préstamo solo por el día de hoy.

-_¡Ya verás que si la presta!_-dijo la rubia emocionada y exaltada por que su amiga hubiera aceptado, se giró dándole la espalda a la pantalla y gritó como desaforada haciendo que Taylor diera un brinco por el susto-_¡Yamcha, dice Gwyn que si nos prestas una de tus aeronaves para salir a ciudad saiyan!_

A lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Yamcha también gritándole a la rubia, la pelinegra no pasó por alto, la cuestión de que Marron la había llamado Gwyn y eso hizo que se volviera a recordar que debía decirles toda la verdad a los habitantes de aquella casa.

-_Si te la presto, solo si manejas hasta donde vive Gwyn y ya que estés ahí, que ella la maneje, trabaja en los hangares ¿no? Debe saber conducir una nave, no como tú que chocas con lo primero que tienes enfrente-_gritaba Yamcha, sacándole una risa a Taylor al otro lado de la línea, Marron se dio la vuelta enojada.

_-Creo que ya lo oiste, estaré en tu casa a las seis, ¿esta bien? De ahí iremos a ciudad saiyan-_dijo Marron con enojo y seriedad.

-Muy bien, aquí te espero, adiós-dijo Taylor y la llamada se cortó.

Suspiró, debía pensar en algo ya para hablar con esa familia y explicarles las cosas, esperaba que esa salida con su mejor amiga le aclarara los pensamientos. Por lo pronto regresó a la mesa donde ya sus familiares estaban comiendo tranquilamente mientras otros engullían rápidamente cada cosa que tenían enfrente, si no se apuraba, podía quedarse sin nada. Sonrió y se sentó en su lugar comenzando a comer tranquilamente.

Mientras tanto, dentro del palacio el joven príncipe heredero se encontraba en su habitación siendo vigilado de cerca por su guardaespaldas, y por la chica que el consejo había decidido que sería su consorte. Estaba hurgando en su armario para encontrar algunas ropas que le dieran el aspecto de un humano más para poder esconderse en la ciudad saiyan sin ser reconocido como el príncipe heredero.

La chica de cabello verde lo miraba con frustración sentada en la cama del joven, ella pensaba acompañar al que ahora era su prometido a la ciudad, pero el chico se negaba rotundamente a llevarla y eso la exasperaba. En la hora de la comida tampoco la había mirado ni un solo segundo, comió tranquilamente mientras platicaba con la chiquilla de su hermana menor, la princesa Bra y ella trataba de llamar la atención del príncipe con sus coqueteos pero él ni cuenta se daba de eso, estaba mas al pendiente de su pequeña hermana que de ella, que era su prometida.

Selypar pensaba que el chico saldría a juntarse con una de las tantas guerreras o alguna de las humanas que habitaban la ciudad principal del planeta. Siempre sospechaba de Fasha, la compañera de escuadrón de Trunks pues era la única con la que él tenía una mejor comunicación que con cualquier otra guerrera, pero en su mente también aparecía el nombre de Taylor, esa chica que formaba parte de uno de los dos únicos escuadrones tenjuijin con los que contaba el reino y que para colmo, era hermana del mejor amigo de su prometido; apretó la colcha de la cama de Trunks con fuerza al recordar como los había visto juntos hace unos días por los pasillos del palacio agarrados de la mano. Odiaba a esa chica, la odiaba y no permitiría que por ningún motivo se acercara a su prometido, por eso cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado entre ellos, se alegró. Ya no se verían tan seguidos.

Selypar se levantó decidida de la cama y salió de la habitación ante la mirada sorprendida de Tapión. Cerró la puerta con brusquedad para comenzar a caminar a lo largo del pasillo rumbo a su habitación, ya sabía lo que haría, seguiría a su prometido a donde quiera que fuera, quería saber con quien se reuniría porque nunca ponía mucho empeño en su arreglo como en esa ocasión y era mas que obvio, al menos para ella que tendría una cita con una mujer.

Entró a su habitación que estaba decorada de colores lilas y morados, y se dirigió a su armario para escoger algunas ropas que se asemejaran a las ropas que usaban los humanos que para ella estaban fuera de toda moda, pero si quería pasar desapercibida debía hacerlo.

Abrió su armario de madera lila con la intención de cambiarse de ropa justo cuando sintió unos labios pegados a los suyos. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que no la buscara dentro de palacio? Si mal no recordaba eran muchísimas pero ese chico de piel rojiza y cabello blanco nada más no la entendía, siempre seguía buscándola y se escondía en el mismo lugar: su armario.

Correspondió el beso lleno de lujuria y pasión, no eran de otro modo los besos entre ambos, así que pensó, si el príncipe podía tener a otra, porque ella no y con esos pensamientos profundizó el beso, haciendo que el chico de cabello blanco subiera su pierna izquierda hacia su cadera y comenzará a acariciar su muslo por debajo del vestido que portaba.

La chica recordó porque se encontraba ahí y despegó sus labios de los del chico que se apartó con enojo y salió del armario mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa?-le preguntó enfurruñado.

-No es momento para jugar, Jheese-contestó Selypar con un tono sugerente que hizo al otro chico sonreír abiertamente.

-¿Piensas llegar virgen al matrimonio?-dijo Jheese con burla y una leve risa-Porque déjame decirte que eso no será posible, Selypar, y tú ya sabes por qué.

-¿Crees en verdad que eso me interesa?-habló ella desde el interior de su armario, salió del él con una blusa de cuello alto color negra, unas licras negras junto con unas botas también negras-Solo lo hago siguiendo los planes de mi padre.

-No creo que te permitan realizarlo-dijo Jheese acercándose a la chica de cabello verde y robándole un beso-No eres del todo la consentida del consejo.

Selypar se separó de él con furia y enojo, quería gritar pero no debía porque podrían descubrirlos y adiós a la falsa idea de ser la princesa consorte-¡No me recuerdes que la decisión estuvo entre ese fenómeno y yo! ¿Qué es lo que le ven a esa estúpida? Que sea un tenjuijin no la hace mas o mejor que yo, es solo un fenómeno, eso es lo que es.

-Cuenta con el apoyo de los reyes-soltó Jheese como si nada-Deberías hacer algo para ganártelos y dejar a la otra, fuera de sus planes.

-¿Por qué crees que mi padre chantajeó al consejo para que yo fuera la princesa consorte? Con Vegeta en el poder, esos fenómenos no desaparecerán de nuestro planeta, debemos exterminarlos y si yo logro quitar a Bulma y Vegeta y a sus bastardos hijos de en medio, no quedará ninguno de ellos-dijo Selypar con maldad en sus ojos.

-Esa es una parte de los planes de Freezer-dijo Jheese-¿Pero y la senadora?

-De ella se encargaran las Fuerzas Ginyu cuando sea el momento, por ahora iré a ver a donde se dirige mi futuro marido-dijo esto y desapareció ante los ojos de Jheese quien sonreía con malignidad ante los planes futuros que vendrían sobre el planeta Vegita y sus habitantes.

Los saiyajin y cada uno de sus aliados pronto caerían.

La noche había caído sobre el planeta Vegita y una nave que tripulaban dos chicas, una de cabello largo negro quien conducía la nave y otra de cabello rubio largo colocado en dos coletas se dirigía con velocidad hacia la ciudad principal del reino de los saiyajin.

La chica de cabello negro monitoreaba el funcionamiento de la nave para que todo estuviera en orden y no tener un aterrizaje forzoso mientras que la rubia miraba a través de la ventana de la nave lo poco que podía observarse del paisaje semi desértico del planeta, estaba emocionada y se notaba que no salía mucho de la villa en donde vivía.

-¿Por qué Yamcha no te deja conducir alguno de estos?-preguntó la chica piloto mirando de reojo a su amiga.

-Porque la última vez que traté de volar uno de sus autos me estrellé, perdí el control-contestó la rubia mirando a su amiga con un gesto de enojo en su rostro-Además, te he pedido que me enseñaras a conducir y nunca lo has hecho-dijo señalándola con el dedo a lo que la pelinegra rió.

-No se trata de eso, Marron, lo que pasa es que eres muy torpe, a lo mucho podrías manejar un auto como los que utilizan los terrícolas, pero un avión como este, lo dudo mucho-dijo Taylor riendo.

Podían divisar cerca de ellas las luces de la ciudad saiyan, con una vida nocturna bastante agitada al igual que el día, pero la mayor parte de la noche era para los más jóvenes o para uno que otro soldado que quisiera disfrutar de un momento de paz como un miembro más de la sociedad saiyan.

-Eso dices porque toda tu vida te has dedicado a esto-dijo la rubia sentándose bien en su asiento, miró las luces de la ciudad y se le alegró un poco el rostro-Mira, ya casi llegamos. ¿Puedes dirigirte al bar Shenlong? Dicen que es nuevo, me gustaría ir ahí, ¿Qué dices?

-Está bien, he oído hablar de él, está bien, iremos hacia allí-accedió Taylor comenzando a conducir hacia el lugar donde se encontraba ese nuevo bar del que su hermano Goten le había contado muchas veces pues había ido con Paresu, su novia actual.

Se encontraban volando por las calles del centro de ciudad saiyan rumbo al bar que estaba en la zona oeste de la ciudad, admiraban cada tienda, cada uno de los altos edificios que conformaban la ciudad, o al menos lo hacia Marron pues Taylor tenia que viajar constantemente desde su casa en la Montaña Paoz hasta la ciudad pues ahí estaban ubicados los hangares, las guardias militares y las oficinas de los escuadrones y el centro de entrenamiento así como los edificios que se dedicaban a la política interna, economía y finanzas del planeta y el departamento de desarrollo social.

Llegaron a la zona oeste de la ciudad donde se podía apreciar el domo del centro de entrenamiento que a esas horas estaba completamente apagado, Taylor estacionó el avión en un lugar cercano a la ubicación de ese bar y ambas amigas bajaron de la nave al tiempo que Taylor apretaba un botón y convertía la nave en una pequeña capsula que guardó en la bolsa de su chaqueta de piel color chocolate que hacia juego con sus botas del mismo color que la chaqueta.

Caminaron hasta el local y se detuvieron de golpe al observar la enorme fila de gente que se encontraba esperando para entrar al bar. No tuvieron de otra mas que acercarse a la fila y esperar por su turno para entrar, Taylor contó a las personas que esperaban, eran casi cincuenta los que esperaban, ellas incluidas, suspiró con frustración.

-¿No es aquí cuando debes hacer uso del cargo que tienes?-le susurró Marron a su amiga la cual negó abruptamente.

-No, es algo secreto, si se enteran los ciudadanos estaremos violando lo que dice el código tenju, es aun más estricto que el saiyan, debemos seguirlo al pie de la letra-contestó la pelinegra con un susurro con solemnidad.

Marron miró fijamente a su amiga, la conocía desde que habían cumplido quince años y recién llegó a la villa terrícola con la supuesta misión de ser la protectora de todos aquellos que vivían en la villa. Al principio el verla vestida con un uniforme color beige con una raya blanca en un costado, con botas beige también y un gorro que le tapaba el rostro el cual solo dejaba al descubierto sus ojos que eran dos pozos negros, le intimidó, nunca había visto a alguien asi.

Había heredado de sus padres el amor por la aventura, por la acción y la adrenalina que había dejado a un lado cuando fue creciendo hasta convertirse en adolescente, sin embargo, al descubrir a aquella persona que vestía de una manera rara y que se había presentado como Gwyn, había hecho aparecer de nuevo ese instinto de amor a la adrenalina y a la aventura por lo que estaba dispuesta a conocer quién era esa tal Gwyn en realidad.

Los primeros meses, la presencia constante de Gwyn en la aldea, la mantenía en constante alerta, sabía que existían guerreros que servían secretamente a la corona y protegían a la familia real pero nunca imaginó toparse o conocer directamente a uno de ellos pues decían las leyendas que manejaban los niños saiyajin y algunos otros niños pertenecientes a otras razas, cuando estaba en la escuela elemental en ciudad saiyan; esos guerreros llamados tenjuijin, no se dejaban ver tan fácilmente por la sociedad y el único rasgo distintivo entre ellos y un guerrero saiyajin era el uniforme que portaban. El uniforme que usaba Gwyn era distintivo de un tenjuijin.

Había escuchado las historias de cómo los saiyajin habían llegado a la Tierra, su planeta natal, con el fin de dominarlo y conquistarlo, pero fue gracias al rey de la Tierra y su ejército, que ambos planetas llegaron a un acuerdo comercial entre ambos. La Tierra les exportaría nueva tecnología y a sus mejores científicos, entre los cuales se encontraba la actual reina, que en esos tiempos fue muy amiga de sus padres y su familia entera, fue hasta la novia de Yamcha; y Vegitasei aportaría nuevas estrategias de combate al ejercito de la tierra para poder defenderse, fue así como conocieron a Gokú, como ellos lo llamaban quien fue el que entrenó a su padre, Krilin en eso de las peleas, así como su madre, Yamcha y muchos otros que habían sido entrenados antes por el Maestro Roshi que se había hecho de un buen puesto entre las academias militares de Vegitasei y gozaba de una reputación envidiable.

Gokú conoció a Milk, y ambos se enamoraron y se marcharon al planeta Vegitasei para su boda, pues Gokú era uno de los líderes de las fuerzas militares del entonces príncipe heredero, Vegeta. En aquella boda, el príncipe heredero conoció a Bulma, quien en ese entonces ya tenía serios problemas con su relación con Yamcha, no sabía muy bien como se enamoraron ambos, pues cuando lo preguntaba en Kame house, todos sus habitantes decidían cambiar de tema drásticamente. Lo único que sabía y que le decían era sobre la relación de Gokú y Milk quien después tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Gohan, el hermano mayor de Taylor, pero de los dos gemelos no sabían absolutamente nada acerca de su existencia.

¿Entonces como descubrió Marron a Taylor en la villa terrícola? Pues bien, la chica rubia de quince años, siguió por el bosque a la joven tenjuijin que no se quitaba su uniforme para nada mientras merodeaba por la aldea, asi que nadie sabia como era su rostro, tan solo sabían su nombre. No sabía hacia donde se dirigía Gwyn y él porque se encontraba en el bosque, hasta que llegaron a un claro donde ella se escondió detrás de un árbol observando los movimientos de la chica, hasta que Gwyn sacó una pequeña capsula que apretó y de ella emergió una pequeña nave que le servía como transmisor o radio para comunicarse con su escuadrón, la guerrera se quitó el gorro dejando ver a la rubia, un cabello largo hasta la espalda color negro y una piel blanca. Agarró el transmisor de la nave y empezó a comunicarse con su escuadrón, pero cuando dijo el nombre de _Son Taylor_, se quedó bastante sorprendida.

Todas las historias que le habían contado eran ciertas y esa chica era hija de Son Gokú y Milk, hermana de Gohan si no se equivocaba. Decidió encararla, salió de su escondite mientras la pelinegra descubierta desactivaba el transmisor, fue en ese momento donde Taylor le contó absolutamente todo, quién era y la historia de su familia y él porqué se encontraba en la villa, fue así como Marron tomó la decisión de ayudarla a ocultarse pero también de vestir igual que ellos para que le tomaran mayor confianza, hasta ahora.

Habían pasado tres años desde que se habían conocido pero nunca había escuchado a su amiga hablar de manera solemne sobre el código de comportamiento que debía seguir. Parecía como si fuera otra persona la que estaba hablando y no su amiga Taylor, ni siquiera dentro del papel de Gwyn ella hablaba de ese modo.

En ese momento no vio a la que era su amiga, la que ha encubierto desde que tenían quince años, no vio a Gwyn la protectora de la villa terrícola. No, vio a Taylor Son, una guerrera tenjuijin completamente bien adiestrada y que además era la mano derecha de la reina, algo que casi nadie sabía y que seguía sus reglas al pie de la letra. Vio la herencia del legado de Taylor en todo su esplendor.

Una ola de quejas y resoplidos sacó a Marron de sus pensamientos, miró hacia el frente de la hilera de personas que buscaban entrar al bar y se sorprendió al ver una nave de color amarillo con el símbolo de la familia real del cual bajaban el príncipe y dos chicos más que ella no reconocía. Se giró hacia su amiga y vio que apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras observaba como esos tres entraban como si nada al lugar y el guardia hacia reverencias hacia el príncipe que ni caso le hacía.

-¿O sea, que tú no puedes utilizar tu influencia de guerrera tenju, pero el príncipe si puede hacerlo solo por ser el príncipe?-preguntó Marron con ambas cejas enarcadas en un claro gesto de incredulidad y sorpresa.

-Es un arrogante, eso es lo que es-le contestó Taylor con un leve gruñido apretando mas sus manos en puños.

La gente comenzó a gritar improperios en contra del príncipe y sus acompañantes, al guardia que cuidaba la entrada también le tocaron algunos insultos por dejarlos pasar como si nada. Hasta que una horda de personas se acercó violentamente al guardia para que los dejara pasar, ambas chicas se miraron, Taylor sabía que no podía interferir, solo podía hacerlo un saiyajin pero dudaba mucho que entre esa horda de gente se encontrara uno de ellos y sospechaba que el príncipe tampoco movería un dedo para detenerlos.

Se acercó a paso apresurado hacia el guardia y el conjunto de personas que se arremolinaban ante él, que para sorpresa de la chica, era un soldado apenas, un soldado raso, quizá un recién graduado. Bien, si era la única opción lo haría, no tenía nada que perder.

-Soldado, ¿Qué está pasando?-dijo ella alzando la voz con autoridad siendo seguida de cerca por su amiga rubia.

El chico vestido con una especie de uniforme saiyajin de entrenamiento en color negro, miró a la dueña de esa voz autoritaria al tiempo que la gente se dispersaba a los lados para ver el intercambio de palabras entre esos dos. El chico observó a Taylor de arriba abajo que vestía unos jeans en color negro, una blusa blanca con botones, botas largas color café y una chamarra de piel también café con su cabello negro suelto, según el joven soldado no había indicio en ella de que fuera de la milicia y si se fijaba bien, tampoco la chica que la acompañaba aparentaba ser parte del ejercito porque tenía puesto un corto vestido rosa, zapatillas de tacón también rosas y su cabello rubio lo sostenía en dos coletas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

-¿Por qué he de responderle a una chica que se cree mi superior?-dijo el chico con petulancia enderezándose en todo lo alto que era.

La gente que los rodeaba los miraba a uno y después al otro como si se tratara de un juego de tenis para saber quién sería el ganador.

Taylor torció el gesto ante la respuesta del soldado, si le decía quien era rompía con el código de comportamiento tenju, pero si no lo hacía, no las dejarían en paz. Además el que esa gente los estuviera observando no le ayudaba mucho. Aunque técnicamente, ella si era su superior, era miembro de un equipo tenju que estaba al servicio del rey pero no lo diría en voz alta y mucho menos en la calle.

Se mordió el labio mientras observaba de reojo hacia dentro del local como esperando que alguno de los acompañantes del príncipe se acercara y le ayudara con la situación pero por desgracia sabía que no sería así. Iba a contestarle al soldado pero una voz grave y tranquila que estaba detrás del guardia la sorprendió.

-No deberías responderle de ese modo a la nieta del primer ministro Bardock, soldado, ella es Taylor Son, hija del Primer Coronel Kakaroto, además es una guerrera de élite, le debes obediencia-dijo la voz de aquella persona que Taylor nunca imaginó que podría ayudarla.

Trunks. Era él. Ella lo miró al igual que él a ella, el príncipe se encontraba tranquilo y sereno con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones color crema, haciendo juego con sus botas cortas cafés y una playera negra, era una pose casual, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Aun se miraban cuando el guardia se acercó al príncipe realizando unas reverencias exageradas que Trunks pasó por alto. Miró a las dos chicas antes de dirigirse nuevamente al soldado.

-Déjalas pasar, vienen con mis amigos y conmigo, las estábamos esperando-habló Trunks con tranquilidad mientras se daba media vuelta y las dos chicas lo seguían.

La música estaba a todo volumen dentro del local, Trunks se giró hacia ellas sonriéndoles, las tomó por los hombros y les dijo casi gritando-¡Tienen que venir con nosotros, no me arriesgaré a que monten otro escándalo como el de hace unos momentos, así se ahorran problemas y nosotros también!

Ambas chicas asintieron con incredulidad, y lo siguieron hacia una especie de zona especial donde se necesitaba una reservación anticipada, Marron se sorprendió al ver a un chico de cabello rojizo y a uno de cabello castaño oscuro que a simple vista parecían demasiado fuertes y musculosos, sentados en unos sillones de piel color negro riendo sobre algún chiste que habían contado.

Los dos muchachos miraron a Trunks que se acercaba con las dos chicas y soltaron unos silbidos picaros al ver a las muchachas. Taylor rodó los ojos pues ya estaba acostumbrada por convivir con ellos a diario en los hangares y Marron se sonrojó completamente.

Trunks les cedió asientos en medio de los tres y ambas se sentaron mientras el príncipe empezaba con las presentaciones junto con Taylor pues ninguno de ellos conocía a Marron.

-Diive, Broly, ella es Taylor Son, hermana de Goten y Gohan-dijo Trunks señalando a la chica de cabello negro que fue repasada con la mirada por Diive.

-Muchachos, ella es Marron, vive en la villa terrícola-dijo Taylor mirando a su amiga rubia que se encontraba cohibida ante los tres saiyajines-Marron, ellos son Diive, Broly y el príncipe Trunks.

-Ho…hola-dijo Marron entre tartamudeos por los nervios.

-Trunks, de habernos dicho que tenias amigas tan guapas, las hubiéramos invitado desde un principio-dijo Diive sonriendo con picardía hacia el joven príncipe quien solo desvió la mirada enojado.

-De hecho, Trunks y yo no somos lo que se dice amigos-habló Taylor con seriedad desviando la mirada a un punto fijo en el piso-Solo nos encontramos de casualidad.

-¿Ah sí?-dijo Broly con extrañeza y miró a la rubia y después a Taylor-¿Y porque ustedes dos se conocen, si tu, Taylor vives en la Montaña Paoz y la villa terrícola esta hacia el oeste?

Taylor se puso nerviosa ante la pregunta, Trunks puso más atención en la conversación, quizá obtendría más datos sobre Gwyn quien cuidaba la villa terrícola, sin embargo, Marron dejando su sonrojo atrás le contestó al joven saiyajin.

-Nos conocimos hace una semana, ella tomará el lugar de Gwyn quien cuidaba antes la villa, Gwyn decidió irse del planeta pero no sabemos para donde-dijo la rubia rápidamente.

-¿Qué?-dijo Trunks sorprendido ante la noticia-¿Cómo que Taylor…que pasó con Gwyn?

-Ya lo dije, su alteza, no sabemos porque tomó esa decisión, pero se fue del planeta y nadie sabe dónde está, así que Taylor tomará su lugar.

Trunks frunció el ceño con confusión y miró a la pelinegra con extrañeza, que el recordara, Anakin le había dicho que no existía ninguna Gwyn en los dos únicos escuadrones tenju, ¿Por qué ahora la mencionaba esa chica, Marron?

-¿Taylor, te importaría que habláramos un momento?-le preguntó con amabilidad a lo que ella respondió con gusto.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia afuera del bar para poder hablar sin que la música interfiriera entre ellos.

Hacía algo de frio en el ambiente, Taylor se abrazó a si misma cuando sintió el aire helador en su cuerpo, miró a su acompañante que ningun gesto hizo, sonrió, estaba bien entrenado como un buen saiyajin y príncipe heredero al trono, esta vez por fin sabia con quien estaba hablando. Y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

Trunks ya no era aquel niño risueño y travieso, ahora era todo un adolescente, un príncipe joven que tomaba en serio sus lecciones para ser un buen rey en el futuro, era joven, inteligente y un muy buen estratega, su carácter tranquilo, serio y sereno le ayudaría a tomar las mejores decisiones para el reino. Se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio y eso le agradaba, a simple vista podía ser arrogante, petulante, ¿Pero que saiyajin no lo era cuando sabía perfectamente cuáles eran sus habilidades? Hasta sus propios hermanos se comportaban así, era como un cliché entre la raza guerrera de los saiyajin, una forma de ser bastante común entre ellos.

Se encontraban en la parte trasera del edificio, no se escuchaba nada, solo el soplar del viento en aquella noche. Trunks miró a la chica que se encontraba a su lado sonriendo con la mirada hacia las estrellas que era difícil verlas por el tipo de cielo del planeta.

Solo Kamisama sabía lo que había sufrido cuando atacó a esa chica sin razón, dejándose llevar por sus instintos más bajos, ella era su amiga, o eso se suponía, creía haber pagado caro su error cuando Goten lo golpeó y casi le gana por haber sido cegado por la rabia y es que le hizo bastante daño, ¡Era una chica por kami! Y por muy bien entrenada que estuviera, su nivel de pelea era mucho más bajo que el de un saiyajin macho y aparte era una tenju. Ahí estaba otra vez, el inicio de sus problemas, eso de lo que quería hablar con Taylor, como lo atormentaba esa situación y es que no paraba de comparar a ambas chicas; Taylor y Gwyn. Ya estaba cansado.

-¿Conociste a Gwyn?-preguntó Trunks rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

-Si, la conocí, o al menos pensé haberlo hecho-contestó la chica bajando su mirada hacia el piso.

-¿Por qué dices que pensabas haberla conocido?-preguntó Trunks de nuevo completamente extrañado.

-Ella se fue, sin decir nada, solo que prefería una vida mas tranquila, ese tipo de misiones no eran para ella-habló Taylor aun con la mirada en el suelo y con voz entristecida.

-¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde?

-¿De verdad estás tan obsesionado con ella?-preguntó Taylor con curiosidad-Pensé que solo era como un juego para ti, como siempre.

Trunks sonrió y miró al cielo-No estaba obsesionado, solo que me recordaba a alguien, creo.

Taylor lo miró sin comprender, su rostro desencajado lo decía todo-No te entiendo, la verdad. ¿Buscabas a Gwyn solo porque te recordaba a alguien?

-Si-habló Trunks mirándola fijamente a los ojos con una leve risa-¿Extraño no? Lo raro es que Anakin me dijo que no había ninguna Gwyn en los dos escuadrones, solo Kaede y tú. Y ahora tu amiga dice que conoció a Gwyn, y que tú tomarás su lugar. ¿Es confuso sabes? ¿A quién debo creerle?

-¿A quién necesitas creer, Trunks?-dijo Taylor acercándose a su amigo con cautela, aun no olvidaba el incidente anterior.

-¿Qué tiene esa villa de importante?-soltó el chico de repente sorprendiendo a la chica por el cambio de tema-He hablado con mi madre, pero no me dice nada, solo que la quiere proteger a toda costa.

Taylor se quedó callada unos minutos antes de responder que al chico se le hicieron eternos, quería saber la respuesta de la chica. Entonces se fijó en los ojos de la pelinegra, eran exactamente iguales a los de Gwyn, solo que en los de Taylor no se veía el fuego que logró ver en los de Gwyn, los de Taylor tenían una calidez que hace mucho tiempo no veía en ella y sin embargo, podía apostar que eran los mismos ojos.

-Si te dieras una vuelta por la villa de vez en cuando te darías cuenta de lo especial que es-dijo la chica sacando a Trunks de sus cavilaciones-Yo pensaba lo mismo cuando me asignaron la misión, pero una vez que la conoces, le tomas un cariño increíble. Son como tú y como yo, nuestra otra mitad, son humanos, como nosotros, trabajadores, humildes y espontáneos, pueden vivir en paz unos con otros sin necesidad de peleas, eso es lo que me agrada de ese lugar. Son como una gran familia.

-¿Si te dijera que me dejaras entrar y que me mostraras la villa, lo harías?-preguntó Trunks con unos ojos llenos de ilusión, Taylor se sonrojó al verlo así, sabía que no podría decirle que no.

-Cuando quieras, podré mostrártela-dijo Taylor mientras alzaba el vuelo, era hora de que se fuera, si no regañarían a Marron y a ella misma por llevarla tarde a su casa.

No giró su cabeza hacia atrás, pero si lo hubiera hecho quizá hubiera visto una sonrisa en el príncipe que solo era dedicada a ella, solo a ella que se alejaba de él en el frio de la noche. Precisamente, en ese instante, Trunks se sintió vació, sin vida y sin poder explicarse muchas cosas pero aun así, sonreía.

Entró al bar con la intención de buscar a su amiga rubia para irse hacia la villa terrícola, se concentró en detectar el ki de su amiga y no tardó mucho pues la encontró al lado de Broly cerca de la barra tomando unos tragos mientras platicaban amenamente. Decidió utilizar su velocidad saiyajin para acercarse a ellos y evitar darse de toques con las personas que rodeaban el lugar donde se encontraban.

Marron reía sonoramente gracias a un chiste que le había contado Broly quien al ver llegar a la chica pelinegra, alzó una ceja en su dirección.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Trunks?-le preguntó despectivamente, justo en ese momento había recordado que esa chica era una tenjuijin, una guerrera de clase baja al igual que toda su familia por muy su abuelo que fuera el primer ministro y dos de sus hijos, los hombres de confianza del rey.

-Está afuera, no tardará en entrar-dijo ignorando el tono despectivo de Broly para después dirigirse a su amiga-Marron, es tarde, debemos irnos, si no llegas temprano a casa te castigarán y a mí también, mañana tengo guardia.

La rubia suspiró sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón, pero es que casi nunca salía de su hogar y aquel día donde por fin pudo convencer a sus padres para que la dejaran salir, debía llegar temprano. Se levantó de su asiento con pesar y ambas chicas se despidieron de Broly y se perdían entre la gente para salir a las calles de la ciudad para irse en la nave que les había prestado Yamcha.

Taylor sacó la pequeña capsula de su chaqueta, la apretó y ante ellas apareció la aeronave, ambas subieron a sus lugares respectivos y Taylor arrancó la nave para dirigirse a la villa terrícola.

-Oye, Taylor, ¿Qué hacia el príncipe en un lugar así?-preguntó Marron con curiosidad mirando a su amiga que manejaba la nave con la mirada al frente-¿No se supone que tienen prohibido salir de los terrenos del palacio durante la noche?

-Son reglas que dicta el protocolo real-contestó la chica mirando a la rubia de reojo mientras comprobaba la estabilidad de la nave en los sensores-Pero cómo es de Trunks de quien hablábamos, hay algunas reglas que se salta. Y esta es una de ellas, otras veces, su propio padre lo ha descubierto huyendo de las sesiones del consejo saiyan y el mismo rey lo hace regresar-dijo Taylor con una media sonrisa pues recordaba cuando su abuelo y su tío Turles le contaban a la familia de las escapadas del joven príncipe.

-Ha de ser muy aburrido ser una princesa-soltó Marron con algo de añoranza en la voz-No hagas esto, no hagas esto otro, haz esto, haz lo otro, compórtate así, pero sabes, me encantaría vivir así, al menos tendrías un lugar propio, no como la villa que no sabemos cuánto tiempo seguiremos ahí-dijo esto último con un deje de tristeza que sorprendió a la chica que conducía.

-Pensé que te agradaba vivir ahí-dijo Taylor con tristeza al escuchar a su amiga.

Marron miró por la ventana de la nave, poco a poco se iban alejando de la ciudad, a su mente llegaron todas las historias que le platicaban de niña sobre el planeta Tierra, sus paisajes, sus montañas, sus ríos, y no es que Vegitasei no tuviera eso, solo que según su familia, era un clima demasiado seco y frio en comparación con la tierra que en cierta época del año podías tener calor, lluvias, nevadas, ver como las flores crecen y como las hojas de los arboles caen, eso sin duda era algo que le faltaba a Vegitasei y después de casi dieciocho años de vivir ahí, no sentía ese planeta como su casa; no como Taylor que sí era parte de los ciudadanos del planeta pues la mayor parte era saiyajin.

-No puedes vivir con tranquilidad sabiendo que pronto un saiyajin llegará a la villa con la intención de destruirla, siempre fue así desde que llegamos aquí-dijo Marron pensativa-No importa si tienes a alguien de ellos dentro de la aldea protegiéndola, es mayor el miedo de perder a tu familia, todo tu patrimonio, lo que hemos logrado gracias a nuestro trabajo y ni hablar del miedo de perder tu vida sin poder defenderte, y ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué ese _consejo saiyan_, como tú lo llamas, dé la orden de acabar con lo único que podemos llamar hogar?

-No creí que pensaras de ese modo-dijo Taylor colocando la nave en piloto automático y miró a su amiga-Marron, toda mi vida he luchado para que se me reconozca el lugar que hasta ahora he obtenido, estoy dentro de un escuadrón de tenjuijines, he realizado un gran esfuerzo conjuntamente con mis hermanos para hacernos más fuertes. No dejaré todos esos años de largos y duros entrenamientos en la nada, Gwyn ya no estará en la aldea, pero Taylor sí y créeme, daré lo mejor de mí para proteger esa villa, aunque me cueste la vida-habló Taylor con seriedad, recordaba cada una de las palabras que había hablado con Anakin en la enfermería, no fueron muchas cosas porque en ese lugar no podían hablar con tranquilidad, pero uno de esos planes era ese, que dejara su falsa personalidad y fuera ella misma quien vigilara esa villa.

Al parecer los planes de Anakin estaban funcionando. Y ese mismo día hablaría con los habitantes de Kame house, sabía que necesitaría su ayuda.

Las luces de la villa terrícola no estaban encendidas del todo, Taylor volvió a tomar el mando de la nave y se dirigieron hacia Kame House en silencio. Taylor pensaba en lo que podría decirles a sus amigos, ¿Cómo tomarían la historia que les contaría? Debía borrar todo rastro que quedara de Gwyn, era como volver a comenzar desde cero en una nueva misión, el problema es que era la misma.

Llegaron al frente de la casa y la chica pelinegra apagó los motores de la nave, ambas bajaron y Marrón subió los peldaños de la casa sin esperar a su amiga quien esperaba que la nave se convirtiera en una capsula. Cuando todo estuvo listo, Taylor se dirigió a la casa a la cual ya había entrado su amiga. En el pasillo principal se encontró con Yamcha quien le pedia la capsula donde estaba guardada su nave, ella la entregó con una mirada seria que el chico notó.

-¿Sucede algo?-le preguntó extrañado-¿Pasó algo en la ciudad?

Taylor negó con la cabeza-¿Dónde están todos?-preguntó con la garganta seca.

-Todos se encuentran en la sala, ¿Qué sucede?

Taylor no le contestó, se dirigió a la sala donde observó que estaban jugando a las cartas, Marron miró a su amiga y le sonrió levemente, ya le había contado algo Taylor sobre lo que iba a hablar con ellos, la guerrera carraspeó levemente para llamar la atención de los jugadores de cartas quien la miraron con una enorme sonrisa que quitaron al observar la mirada que traía la chica. Algo no estaba bien.

-¿Gwyn, que sucede?-preguntó Krilin a la chica indicándole que se acercara y se sentara con ellos, así lo hizo ella con la mirada cabizbaja.

-Lo que les voy a contar es algo que debí de haberles dicho desde el momento que llegué aquí, desde hace cuatro años-dijo Taylor con el ceño fruncido preocupando a sus interlocutores.

-¿Cuál es esa historia? Dínosla-habló numero dieciocho con brusquedad, algo estaba pasando con aquella chica y no le agradaba.

-Bien, primero, debo decirle a Yamcha-dijo Taylor mirando al susodicho-Que tenía razón en todo lo que pensaba de mí y de no fiarse completamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-habló Yamcha acercándose con sorpresa-¿Nos has engañado todo este tiempo?

-No y sí-contestó la pelinegra mirándolo-Primeramente, para no hacer largo el cuento, debo decirles que mi nombre no es Gwyn-dijo ella mirando las reacciones de todos aquellos humanos.

Sus caras pasaban desde el horror, sorpresa, dolor por el engaño, ira y decepción, era algo que ya esperaba, nada nuevo.

-¿Entonces, si no eres Gwyn, como te llamas y quien eres?-dijo Launch gritándole a la chica pasando del color azul de su cabello a un rubio en cuestión de segundos.

Marron iba a intervenir para tratar de calmar los ánimos de su familia y sin embargo, Taylor no la dejó ni siquiera hablar.

-Mi nombre es Son Taylor, soy una guerrera tenjuijin, hija de Gokú y Milk, hermana de Gohan y tengo un hermano gemelo llamado Goten, desde hace cuatro años, la reina Bulma me encomendó la misión de cuidar este lugar, yo aun estaba en la escuela, faltaban pocos años para graduarme pero aun así accedí-relató Taylor con seriedad ante las miradas confusas de los habitantes de kame house quienes la escuchaban con atención y más cuando mencionó los nombres de Gokú y Milk y de Gohan-Los tenjuijin tenemos un código de comportamiento más estricto que el de los saiyajin. Nosotros no peleamos por pelear, si lo hacemos debemos pensar perfectamente lo que podría suceder, debemos analizar los pros y los contras de una batalla, debemos pensar antes de actuar; además siempre que se nos asigna una misión de alto riesgo como lo es esta, debemos protegernos con una falsa identidad, Gwyn fue la mía durante este tiempo, aparecían saiyajines tratando de destruir esta aldea pero no eran soldados de nivel o de élite, hasta la llegada del príncipe, que ya les conté. Mi equipo y yo decidimos que sería mejor que dejara mi falsa personalidad y me presentara en la villa como lo que soy, Son Taylor y poder pelear al tú por tú con los saiyajines que vendrían en el futuro.

-¿Eres hija de Gokú y Milk? ¿Hermana de Gohan?-preguntó Krilin asombrado a lo que Taylor asintió levemente con la cabeza-¡No puedo creerlo, lo último que supimos de ellos fue que Gokú fue convertido en un coronel del ejército nada más, nunca supimos de un nuevo embarazo de Milk!

-Eso no es lo importante, Krilin-dijo Yamcha cruzándose de brazos, dirigió una feroz mirada a Taylor, se acercó a ella y la tomó por la solapa de su chaqueta sin importar que toda la familia lo observara en ese momento-¡Eres una vil mentirosa! ¡Siempre supe que había algo raro en ti! ¡No me creeré esa tonta historia de que eres hija de Gokú y Milk mucho menos la hermana de Gohan, ninguno de ellos haría algo como esto! ¡Eres despreciable!-gritó Yamcha con desprecio.

Taylor hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y lanzó a Yamcha hasta el otro extremo del salón, su mirada era fuego puro, estaba enojada y dolida. Sabía que así reaccionarían alguno de ellos pero nunca imaginó que la llegaran a tratar como un ser despreciable tal y como había dicho Yamcha, ella solo cumplía con lo que debía hacer, no podía hacer nada en contra de eso. Seguir las reglas del código tenju era sagrado y si las rompías significaba tu muerte instantánea.

No era su culpa, si no de esas reglas que se obligó a seguir desde que se graduó y estudió durante su niñez y adolescencia, pues mientras Gohan y Goten aprendían a pelear, ella estaba en clases de meditación para controlar sus pensamientos y emociones para después aprender las artes de pelea tenjuijin. No era la primera vez que le decían cosas como esa, pues para muchos, ser un tenjuijin era ser un fenómeno solo por no nacer con cola y controlar el agua, tierra, fuego y aire.

Solo que a ella le arrebataron lo único que le fue dado de su herencia saiyajin. Le habían cortado su cola cuando empezó con los entrenamientos, era la única saiyajin no nacida como tenjuijin que formaba parte de ellos y no todos lo entendían.

-¡Yamcha! ¿Cómo puedes hablarle así?-gritó Marron al muchacho que se levantó rápidamente para volver a encarar a la chica de cabello negro-¡Ella nos ha estado ayudando todo estos años, no tienes porque tratarla así, ha salvado nuestras vidas!

-Eso es cierto-concedió numero dieciocho la razón a su hija-Estamos en deuda con ella, no importa si se hizo llamar Gwyn y su nombre real sea Taylor, ella nos ha ayudado.

-¡Pronto ella nos entregará a los saiyajin, ya verán, es una de ellos!-gritó Yamcha con clara intención de lanzarse contra la chica de nuevo.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó dentro de la casa y una humareda de polvo hizo que todos comenzaran a toser, cuando el humo se dispersó, pudieron ver la mesa de centro de madera que fue destruida gracias a una bola de energía que salió de la mano derecha de Taylor que aun tenia energía dorada en la palma de su mano.

-Hace tres horas dijiste que confiabas en Gwyn, ¿Por qué Taylor es diferente?-soltó la chica con la voz entrecortada-Júzgame ahora por lo que soy solamente, ¿O acaso me culparás por algo que no cometí?

Yamcha abrió los ojos ante las palabras de la chica, no podía creer que ella supiera que la razón de su odio hacia los saiyajin y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos fuera que un saiyajin le había quitado a quien creía era el amor de su vida, casándose y teniendo una familia que él por años soñó con tener.

Ella tenía razón, hace ya mucho tiempo que sucedió aquello que aun no podía superar y es que la estancia en ese planeta para él no era placentera sabiendo que la mujer que amaba era la reina de todo lo que lo rodeaba y que habían decidido ir a Vegitasei solo por Bulma y Milk que también se casó con un mono gigante. Solo estaban ahí por ellas, pero ya no podía más, era insoportable estar cerca de los saiyajin, no podía estar cerca de ellos, jamás lo haría.

-¿Podremos confiar en ti?-preguntó Launch volviendo a tener su cabello azul y sonriéndole amablemente a la chica-¿Ha cambiado algo con lo que nos acabas de decir?

-Pueden confiar en mí, ya no me verán como Gwyn sino como Taylor, quien es quien realmente soy, y nada ha cambiado Launch, sigo siendo la misma de siempre, solo con mayor cantidad de poderes-contestó Taylor sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la casa para salir e irse a la suya propia.

-Taylor, gracias por todo-escuchó la voz de Marron a lo lejos tratando de retener a Yamcha que aun estaba furioso.

-De nada Marron, gracias a ustedes por ayudarme, sobretodo, gracias a ti amiga-dijo ella mirando a Marron quien le sonrió abiertamente y Taylor salió volando de la casa.

-¿Ya lo sabías hija?-preguntó Krilin a su pequeña hija.

-Si papá, si no les dije nada es porque ella misma me lo pidió-contestó Marron sonriendo y alejándose de Yamcha-Ya les explicó por qué hizo todo lo que hizo durante estos años.

-¿Así que siempre tuvimos cerca a alguien de la familia de Gokú, eh?-dijo Krilin al viento mientras pensaba en la chica de cabello negro que les acababa de confesar la verdad.

Mientras que, en la Montaña Paoz, una figura se acercaba volando con rapidez, miró las tres casas con forma redonda y en vez de aterrizar en la primera lo hizo en la tercera casa de color azul oscuro.

Su tío, un hombre de apariencia muy parecida a la de su padre, solo que más delgado abrió la puerta al sentir que la presencia se acercaba a su casa. Se lanzó a los brazos de su tío que la apretó fuerte contra él mientras las lágrimas salían sin control de los ojos de su sobrina. Las luces en la casa de al lado que pertenecía a su sobrino mayor, se prendieron y Gohan apareció en el balcón de su casa con un semblante lleno de preocupación y extrañeza seguido de su esposa.

-Está bien-murmuró Turles, Gohan lo escuchó y asintió con la cabeza volviéndose a meter a su casa.

Turles dejó pasar a la suya a su sobrina quien se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala con las rodillas hacia su pecho mientras seguía llorando en silencio. Se acercó a su sobrina poniéndole una manta sobre los hombros que ella le agradeció con una sonrisa triste. Se secó las lágrimas con la palma de su mano y se dispuso a contarle todo a su tío que la escuchaba con atención y apretaba los puños cuando le contó cómo la había tratado uno de los humanos con los que convivía.

Cuando su sobrina se tranquilizó, la llevó hasta una de las habitaciones desocupadas de su casa y la dejó dormir. Salió del dormitorio después de haber acompañado un rato el sueño de su sobrina y se encontró a su sobrino Goten en el pasillo con expresión confusa y triste a la vez.

-¿Les habrá contado todo?-preguntó Goten a su tío.

-Sí, lo hizo-respondió Turles-Y no salió como esperaba, solo pasó eso, ella está bien, Goten. El chico de cabello negro asintió y salió rumbo a su casa. Turles a veces se sorprendía de la conexión que tenían los dos gemelos y como esa vez, y como las demás, siempre lo dejaban sorprendido. Miró la puerta donde dormía su sobrina con una sonrisa y se dirigió a su propia habitación con una sonrisa.

-Adiós Gwyn, hola Taylor.


	8. Lo que significa ser un Tenjuijin

**Hola! Aqui estoy de nuevo con este capitulo que muchos de ustedes me han pedido, gracias por el apoyo que le dan a esta historia, gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios pues me alegra saber que les agrada. Como siempre, sus comentarios son bien recibidos.  
**

**Este capitulo tiene podriamos decir _soundtrack_ pero depende de ustedes si leen este capi con la canción que les recomendaré, se llama _Memories_ de la banda Within Temptation que era la que escuchaba cuando escribía el capitulo.  
**

**Bueno, ahora los dejo leyendo el cap.  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO SIETE**

**LO QUE SIGNIFICA SER UN TENJUIJIN**

Aquella mañana se levantó temprano, mucho más de lo que estaba acostumbrada, inspeccionó la habitación donde se encontraba y se descubrió a si misma dentro de la casa de su tío Turles. No recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido aquella madrugada, lo único que sabía era que había hablado con su tío y le dijo todo lo que pasó en la villa terrícola, las hirientes palabras de Yamcha y algunas señales de apoyo de los habitantes de aquella casa.

Hizo las cobijas a un lado para levantarse de la cama y dirigirse hacia su casa a tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Ese día regresaban de misión dos de sus compañeros de equipo y debían mantenerse al margen de todo lo que había sucedido en esa misión antes de ir ante el consejo saiyan y ante el rey para explicar lo sucedido en esa misión.

Se calzó las botas cafés que había dejado a un lado de la cama y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su tío, en cuanto bajó las escaleras escuchó la voz de su tío que hablaba con su abuelo acerca de lo que había pasado esa noche, se golpeó mentalmente, se le había olvidado ocultar su ki para no interferir en los tranquilos sueños de sus familiares así que con facilidad pudieron saber a qué hora llegó y lo que había pasado, también había olvidado la conexión que tenía con Goten pero fueron demasiadas emociones en un solo día que su cuerpo frágil mitad humana mitad saiyajin no pudo contener más.

-Gohan dijo que llegó directamente aquí en vez de ir a casa, como debió de haber sido-dijo la seria y grave voz de Bardock a su sobrino-A veces pienso que mimas mucho a tus sobrinos, Turles.

-Lo lamento, tío Bardock-dijo la juvenil y suave voz de Turles-Pero lo que necesitaba en ese momento era hablar con alguien y te aseguro que si esa persona era Goten, saldría sin dudar hacia la villa para darle su buen merecido a ese terrícola mal agradecido.

-¿Te contó lo que había pasado?-preguntó Bardock con preocupación-Kakaroto y Milk no dejan de preguntar por ella, es mejor que la despiertes y la llevaré a la casa, así los dos estarán tranquilos.

-No es necesario, abuelo, ya estoy levantada-habló Taylor mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

Saludó a su tío Turles con un beso en la mejilla al igual que a su abuelo. Ella y Bardock salieron de la casa de Turles no sin antes darle las gracias por haber ayudado a la chica esa noche y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa principal de color rojo y beige en forma redonda desde donde se oían los fuertes alaridos de la madre de Taylor que no dejaba de atosigar a los pobres de sus hermanos y a su padre con su paradero y lo que pudo haberle pasado en la noche.

Bardock abrió la puerta de la casa, entró el primero y después la chica que fue sorprendida por su sobrina Pan que voló hacia ella en el momento en que la vio. Taylor la alzó en brazos y se dirigió hacia la cocina de donde venían los gritos de su madre.

-Lleva así desde temprano tía-dijo la pequeña Pan-No ha dejado de preguntar por ti.

-Lo sé cariño-dijo Taylor con ternura-Pero vamos allá. Tendré que darle muchas explicaciones a tu abuela.

Pan rió ante lo dicho por su tía, Videl asomó la cabeza por el marco de la cocina y que dividía el comedor de esa estancia, suspiró con alivio al ver a su cuñada bien y sana y salva.

Milk al escuchar que su hija se encontraba bien y estaba en la casa, salió corriendo de la cocina y se abalanzó hacia su hija en un abrazo fuerte que dejaría a la pequeña Pan sin respiración si Taylor no la hubiera soltado segundos antes.

-¡Que alegría saber que estás bien, me tenías bastante preocupada señorita! ¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar a casa a esas horas? Eres una chica decente Taylor y debes comportarte como tal-dijo Milk rápidamente mientras dirigía a su hija hacia la mesa de la cocina para que desayunara junto con sus hermanos, su padre y su abuelo. Videl, Pan y ella desayunarían después de que cada uno se fuera a realizar las labores del día.

-¿Entonces aun no se sabe porqué Paragus le dio esa orden a Trunks, abuelo?-preguntó Gohan mientras comenzaba a comer una especie de estofado, la especialidad culinaria de su madre.

Taylor puso especial atención a la plática, pues gracias a esa supuesta orden, los planes iniciales que se tenían tuvieron que ser cambiados.

-No, aun no sabemos nada Gohan, lo que sí sabemos es que alguien dentro del consejo está tratando de mal aconsejar al Rey o se están uniendo a nuestros enemigos-contestó Bardock con mirada seria comiendo su desayuno.

-¿Enemigos? Hace mucho tiempo que Vegitasei no se encuentra con ningún enemigo-dijo Gokú mientras engullía todo lo que se encontraba en su plato de una sola vez-¿Qué podrá ser esta ocasión?

-Algo está mal en los altos mandos del reino-dijo Bardock-Me he dado la tarea de investigar a cada uno de los miembros del consejo, lo que no esperábamos está pasando-dijo mirando a Taylor que comía tranquilamente su estofado-Los tenjuijin están saliendo a la luz, solo hay dos equipos pero no tienen ningún representante en el consejo, a veces tengo que hablar por ellos en cuestiones de milicia, me temo que esta vez van tras ellos no tras los saiyajin.

-Hablaré con el viejo maestro Roshi y el líder del otro escuadrón, Jaiden, supongo que Anakin debe saber algo, tiene una gran habilidad para sacar información-dijo Taylor con tranquilidad-Si van por nosotros lo sabremos, no te preocupes por eso abuelo.

-Eso espero, Taylor, eso espero. Las cosas son diferentes ahora, debes tener cuidado-dijo Bardock mirando a su nieta quien asintió con la cabeza.

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando los cinco saiyajin y la chica tenjuijin salieron de la casa rumbo a sus lugares de trabajo.

Las especialidades de los saiyajin se dividían en aerodinámica y transporte, los que se encargaban de que las naves que utilizara el reino saiyajin y los soldados estuvieran en perfectas condiciones y no tuvieran fallas, en caso de tenerlas, el departamento encargado era el de mecánica aérea, que era un área recién creada a inicios del reinado del nuevo rey Vegeta pues no contaban en ese entonces con la tecnología que contaba la tierra para arreglar sus naves.

Estaba también el departamento de ciencia y tecnología que dotaba al reino de nuevos inventos para la vida en sociedad o para la milicia aunque la mayor parte era utilizada por el ejercito saiyajin para mejorar las naves, dentro de este mismo departamento se encontraba el de medicina donde se encontraban unos laboratorios donde los médicos podían elaborar medicinas acordes a cada raza que vivía en el planeta para cada una de las enfermedades que se podían contraer por la mezcla de razas en un mismo lugar pues el metabolismo de cada una no era el mismo que otra.

El Departamento de Seguridad Publica, Desarrollo Social, Educación y Economía se encontraban juntos en el mismo edificio, aunque en pisos diferentes, el departamento de seguridad pública eran los encargados de que las calles de las ciudades estuvieran en completo orden y que nadie tratara de saltarse las normas establecidas, el de desarrollo social hacia investigaciones de cada una de las necesidades de la población del planeta para modificarlas, planear nuevas ciudades y darles mejores condiciones de vida a los que habitaban el planeta; mientras que el de educación, estudiaba cada uno de los métodos de enseñanza que tenían otros planetas y saber cuál podía ser el indicado para los saiyajines, mejoraban la curricular, agregaban nuevas materias o eliminaban las que no servían y el de economía se encargaba de vigilar las ganancias del planeta y utilizar ese dinero a favor de la bolsa monetaria del planeta, dictaba cuanto debía de pagarse a los soldados, trabajadores y educadores siempre tratando de ser equitativos.

El edificio que ocupaban los departamentos de aeronáutica, mecánica y transportes eran los enormes hangares que se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad saiyan, podían trabajar cerca de la ciudad y Bardock que era el Jefe del departamento lo prefería por su trabajo también de primer ministro y como Jefe de Gobernación, pero las naves en las que viajaban los guerreros se deterioraban rápidamente y necesitaban tenerlas a punto para casi tres misiones diarias que se les asignaban y el tiempo casi no les alcanzaba.

La familia Son llegó a la ciudad volando, sin embargo, cada uno se separó en direcciones diferentes, Gohan hacia el centro de la ciudad donde estaba ubicado el edificio de color plateado que pertenecía a los departamentos de desarrollo social, educación, seguridad pública y economía pues él era el encargado del departamento de educación; Goten se fue volando junto a su abuelo Bardock pues él tenía la encomienda de la mecánica de cada una de las naves, al que a Taylor se le hacía imposible pues su hermano nunca mostró emoción por las naves y su tecnología a diferencia de sus tíos, su padre, su abuelo y Gohan, pero si su hermano mayor decía que a Goten se le daba bien la mecánica era por algo, quizá aprendió algo en su escuadrón.

Turles se fue junto con Gohan pues también compartían edificio, su tío era el encargado del departamento de desarrollo social porque al igual que toda su familia, su sentido de humildad y generosidad hacia las personas le había hecho ganarse el puesto a pulso.

Su padre Kakaroto, la acompañó parte del camino por la ciudad hasta llegar al este donde se encontraban las armas que utilizaban para la defensa del planeta en caso de invasión, era un lugar lejos de la ciudad pues probaban nuevos ataques y contraataques, su padre era el Jefe del departamento de defensa interplanetaria. Ella observó como su padre seguía su vuelo rumbo a su trabajo y Taylor descendió en un edificio con aspecto de pirámide rectangular con algunas torres colocadas estratégicamente en cada esquina del rectángulo, era un edificio de color blanco, donde se reunían los guerreros tenjuijin y donde se encontraba el departamento del que su equipo se hacía cargo, Relaciones Exteriores.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del edificio que se encontraba vacío casi en su totalidad, pues tan solo quedaban siete tenjuijines con vida de los quince que habían sido desde un principio. El diagnostico siempre sería el mismo, murieron cumpliendo con su deber, con las misiones encomendadas, pero intuía que esas muertes iban mucho más allá que solo un cumplimiento de un deber.

Subió unas escaleras de piedra gris que la llevarían hacia lo alto de una de las torres donde trabajaba su equipo al completo. No sabía cuánto trabajo les habría llegado, cuantas solicitudes de adherirse a un tratado de comercio libre les habría llegado o alguna que otra notificación del senado por la añadidura de algún nuevo sistema en la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes o algún acuerdo nuevo del que debía enterarse el Rey. Suspiró se le venía un día pesado en el departamento.

Las puertas de acceso se abrieron a su paso y se encontró con tres escritorios grandes a la entrada de la oficina, cada uno con su respectiva carga de trabajo, al parecer, ninguno de sus compañeros había llegado o solo que estuvieran charlando en el despacho del líder de su equipo que lo separaba una puerta eléctrica de color gris al igual que la oficina donde ella se encontraba.

Al fondo, un gran ventanal con un balcón le daba gran cantidad de luz a la oficina pues era el único modo de acceso de los saiyajin para el departamento, ninguno de ellos podía acceder al edificio principal, como lo había hecho ella, por no ser un tenjuijin y ese ventanal y ese balcón hacían de único contacto con los saiyajin además de los comunicadores con los que cada departamento contaba.

Miró su reflejo en el cristal, su cabello recogido en una cola alta, su típico uniforme tenjuijin de color negro con la raya azul a un costado, las botas largas negras, su expresión triste y algo ausente, aun no olvidaba lo que había pasado aquella noche y sabía que vendrían más golpes como aquel que le había dado donde más le dolía.

Si era cierto que algo andaba mal dentro del consejo saiyan, ¿Significaba que la orden de destrucción que llevaba Trunks aquel día era verdad? ¿Significaría la desaparición de los tenjuijin? ¿Ella misma perecería en el intento de salvar su propia vida? Eran demasiadas preguntas y tenía que hablarlas con las personas indicadas y esas personas todavía no estaban presentes en la oficina.

Tan absorta se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando la puerta del despacho de su líder se abrió dando paso a sus tres compañeros de equipo quienes la miraron con sorpresa, habían notado su presencia desde el momento que llegó a la oficina y se les hizo extraño que ella no los notara ahí mismo que no entrara a la oficina.

Miraron su expresión reflejada en el cristal donde estaba la chica parada, sus ojos miraban hacia la nada, su rostro que siempre irradiaba felicidad, alegría y paz, se encontraba taciturno, oscurecido, no sonreía solo se limitaba a mirar por el cristal. Los tres jóvenes intercambiaron miradas, no sabían a qué se debía la tristeza de su compañera y querían hablar con ella así que llamaron su atención nombrando su nombre juntos.

-¡Taylor!-dijeron al unísono.

La mencionada se giró hacia ellos con expresión sorprendida, miró a sus compañeros que vestían uniforme idéntico al de ella solo que con una raya roja, otro una amarilla y el ultimo portaba una verde.

El primero de ellos era Anakin que portaba su uniforme con solemnidad como el líder que era, su cabello castaño oscuro estaba siendo oculto por el gorro de su uniforme que dejaba ver su rostro completamente. Al lado de él se encontraba una chica con un uniforme muy parecido al de Taylor pero con una raya amarilla en el costado izquierdo, era de mediana estatura, delgada, de facciones alargadas y finas, de largo cabello rubio cenizo hasta media espalda y de grandes ojos dorados, su nombre era Kaede.

Por último, a un lado de esa chica, se encontraba un chico de cabello desordenado color azul oscuro, de alta estatura, casi del mismo tamaño que Anakin, corpulento, de piel morena clara que portaba un uniforme idéntico al de Anakin con una raya verde en el costado izquierdo, su nombre era Takeshi.

Así que ya habían llegado de su larga misión de reconocimiento, pensó Taylor al verlos, sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a ambos chicos para saludarlos según lo establecía el código tenju. Un solo choque de puños de manera amistosa entre ellos era el símbolo o el saludo común entre los guerreros tenjuijin.

Recordaba los primeros años de su enseñanza en la escuela Fontana Roja en la sección tenjuijin, primero les enseñaban todo lo relacionado con su historia, con sus leyendas y sus códigos de comportamiento como hacia los altos mandos del ejército saiyajin, como a los miembros del consejo saiyan, la corte real y la familia real. Nunca le había gustado seguir el estricto código tenju pues como un guerrero que debe pasar desapercibido durante una misión, aprendías a controlar tus sentimientos y emociones, y no dejarte llevar por el gozo de la lucha igual que los saiyajin, eso era lo que más le había costado a ella porque aunque fuera una tenjuijin, tenía sangre de saiyajin en sus venas, era su naturaleza y no podía hacer nada para separarla de lo que ahora tenía que ser, una tenjuijin.

-Por la cara que traes, creo que no te ha ido muy bien en tu misión secreta-dijo la voz grave pero dulce de Kaede que se acercó a su escritorio mirando el montón de papeles que tenía que revisar para ese día.

-Hemos tenido algunos problemas-contestó Anakin adelantándose a la pelinegra-El consejo saiyan dio una orden hace dos semanas de destruir la villa terrícola.

-¿De verdad?-dijo Takeshi recargándose en el ventanal desde donde miraba a sus compañeros de equipo-Eso no es nuevo, ¿Cuántas veces lo han hecho desde que Taylor está protegiéndola? ¿Unas diez veces?

-Pues no sé qué es lo que tienen pensado, pero esta vez mandaron a ejecutar la orden al mismo príncipe-habló Taylor con un suspiro-Estaba dispuesto a cumplir la orden hasta que me interpuse y llegamos a un acuerdo mutuo.

-¿Acuerdo mutuo?-dijo Kaede sentándose en su silla y poniendo los brazos en jarras con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, le dije que no quería más saiyajines por la zona, y que cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la aldea será tratada solo conmigo-dijo Taylor recargándose en uno de los dos escritorios vacios.

Takeshi dejó de recargarse en el vidrio y se acercó a Anakin quien mantenía una postura tranquila a pesar de lo que estaban escuchando que pasó en su ausencia durante casi tres semanas. Takeshi fijó la vista en su líder con el ceño fruncido, estaba pasando lo que debían evitar. Su código lo decía estrictamente. Para él lo que Taylor le había dicho al príncipe fue como revelarse a sí misma como una tenjuijin; estaba de acuerdo que tenían que ocultar sus identidades en misiones de alto riesgo y alto secreto como era esa que Taylor tenía.

Debían apegarse muy bien a sus leyes si no querían desaparecer como en los últimos años habían desaparecido varios guerreros tenjuijines hasta quedar solo siete de ellos. Y mantener su identidad secreta era una de esas leyes que él no dejaría pasar, pero Anakin era su líder, si el consintió eso fue por algo, aunque a Takeshi no terminara de agradarle lo que estaba pasando.

-¿No se les hace extraño que hayan dado una orden como esa y el que la haya ejecutado fuera el príncipe?-dijo Takeshi con seriedad.

-Lo sabemos-contestó Anakin mirando a su equipo-Por eso me di a la tarea de investigar para que dieron la orden, ¿Taylor, la reina sabía de esa orden?-dijo mirando a la pelinegra quien negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta del muchacho.

-¿Quién dio la orden entonces?-preguntó Kaede colocando sus brazos sobre el escritorio haciendo a un lado su papeleo-¿Quién puede ser capaz de retar al Rey de esa manera?

Taylor dirigió su vista hacia el ventanal donde se podía ver un poco de la ciudad a lo lejos y respondió a la pregunta de su compañera con voz grave y fría-Trunks dio un nombre, es uno de los coroneles y miembro del consejo saiyan, me dijo el nombre de Paragus.

Ante la respuesta dada por la chica de uniforme azul, los demás se quedaron callados. Kaede y Takeshi intercambiaron miradas de seriedad sin ser detectados por sus compañeros que se abstrajeron en sus pensamientos.

Kaede y Takeshi no se habían ido a una misión especial durante esas semanas, se habían reunido con gente que deseaba terminar con el gran reinado de los saiyajin en la galaxia, pues su cultura y costumbres estaban sobrepasando muchos planetas que antiguamente habían vendido a extraterrestres y ahora el nuevo rey los había regresado a sus dueños originales gracias a la intervención de la nueva reina a quien muy pocos les agradaba tener a una humana gobernándolos.

Era una raza inferior. Una aberración. Ambos jóvenes tenjuijines se habían tomado la molestia de hablar con aquellos que no estaban de acuerdo con la nueva monarquía impuesta pues tenía un parecido a la de otros planetas, como la Tierra que tenía a un rey que los gobernaba y a un alcalde muy parecido a la figura del primer ministro saiyajin en cada una de las ciudades.

Encontraron a unos saiyajines conservadores, que querían regresar al antiguo régimen, conquistar planetas, purgarlos, añadirlos como colonias y a sus habitantes usarlos como esclavos. Esos saiyajines eran los más crueles y despiadados que habitaban el planeta Vegitasei. Les habían hablado de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio que según el dicho de esos guerreros, estaba siendo comandada por un ser llamado King Cold junto con sus hijos de los cuales no les habían dicho ni el nombre.

Y como había saiyajines conservadores, también había guerreros tenju conservadores. Aquellos que le tenían gran rencor a los saiyajin por haber conquistado lo que antes había sido su planeta para convertirlo en lo que era ahora mientras que, ellos siendo los más poderosos guerreros del antiguo planeta Plant, estaban siendo marginados a vivir en la ignorancia y en las sombras pues nadie debía saber de su existencia solo hasta casos extremos, como lo fue hace veinte años en el momento de una gran guerra entre planetas que se llevó a cabo a lo largo y ancho del universo hasta crear lo que ahora se conocía como la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Esos antiguos guerreros querían venganza, quería de regreso su prestigio y su reconocimiento como antes, ser ellos los que estuvieran arriba en la cadena alimenticia.

No ser más marionetas del Rey y su consejo, ni ser más partidarios de misiones casi imposibles que podían terminar con sus vidas. Si los escuadrones saiyajin fallaban en sus misiones, los equipos tenjuijin debían terminar el trabajo, eran los realizadores del trabajo sucio. Asesinos, guerreros corrompidos, eso es lo que eran.

Sus fuerzas provenían de la naturaleza es cierto, debían tener el alma limpia, inocente y pura, pero ese trato por parte de los saiyajin les dolía en el orgullo, tan es así, que no tenían ningún representante en el consejo saiyan. Esa época debía terminarse ya. Lo que no sabían ninguno de sus dos compañeros era que ambos, Takeshi y Kaede, estaban de acuerdo en lo que muchos tenjuijines querían desde que se formó la nueva monarquía.

-Chicos, luego hablaremos de la misión de Taylor, ahora a trabajar que tenemos mucho que hacer-dijo la voz autoritaria de Anakin haciendo que sus compañeros ocuparan sus lugares en sus respectivos escritorios para comenzar a trabajar, la puerta eléctrica de su despacho se abrió para que entrara, dejando en silencio la oficina principal.

Poco a poco las horas de trabajo se iban como el viento, aquellas hojas que trataban sobre asuntos que se habían hablado en el senado galáctico y que eran los informes de la senadora Sharotto, era lo único que le faltaba por revisar y entregárselos a Anakin para que personalmente se los diera al Rey para que informara sobre eso al consejo saiyan.

Se acomodó mejor en el respaldo de su silla al tiempo que levantaba la mirada de los papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio y observaba a sus dos compañeros que seguían en la ardua tarea de revisar y analizar los documentos que les habían tocado.

Creyó por un momento que Anakin había excedido las cargas de trabajo pues ellos tres eran quienes analizaban y revisaban para después discutir las adhesiones, reestructuraciones o tratados provenientes de otros planetas o del senado con Anakin y en ocasiones con los reyes; sin embargo, esa vez, Takeshi y Kaede apenas regresaban de una misión en el planeta Kanassa y se veían exhaustos. El planeta no estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero ambos, eran unos expertos escondiendo sus emociones y sentimientos.

Lo que a ella le había costado meses y años, ellos lo hicieron en tan solo meses, muy pocos a decir verdad.

Los tres, Takeshi, Kaede y Anakin ya estaban demasiado avanzados en el entrenamiento, ella era tan solo una novata que no sabía nada acerca de ese mundo y apenas tenía ocho años cuando comenzó con esa vida.

Recordó cuando terminado el torneo al que había asistido con Goten y su familia, dos extraños encapuchados llegaron a su casa y se la llevaron de ahí entre gritos, golpes e insultos; en ese tiempo ella no entendía nada, no sabía la diferencia entre un saiyajin y un tenjuijin, ese día lo supo y de la peor manera posible.

Volaban por el cielo rojizo del planeta hacia un rumbo desconocido, la vista la tenia empapada en lágrimas de miedo y angustia que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos negros, no quería separarse de sus padres ni de sus hermanos. Aterrizaron en una especie de pirámide de mármol de color gris de forma rectangular con cuatro torres colocadas estratégicamente en cada punta del rectángulo, la guiaron por los escalones de acceso a esa pirámide mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las palmas de sus manos y observaba cada rincón con miedo y curiosidad.

Se encontraban en la parte baja de ese edificio pues había cuatro escaleras en aquel amplio vestíbulo, que, supuso, llevarían a las torres. El interior de ese lugar al que llamaban _Cuartel Tenju_, era completamente gris, con ventanas que daban a ciudad saiyan pero estaban lo bastante lejos como para ser detectados por razas de nivel inferior.

La conducían con prisa por algunos pasillos hasta que la posaron frente a un individuo vestido con un extraño traje negro al igual que sus captores, la diferencia en ese uniforme radicaba en que aquél individuo tenia rayas rojas a ambos costados de la parte superior del uniforme así como en las mangas y sus captores solo portaban una franja amarilla en el costado izquierdo con el rostro tapado por el gorro negro que igual que el individuo que parecía ser su superior.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?-le preguntó el de color rojo.

-¿Para qué quiere saberlo?-replicó ella con temeridad-Siempre me han dicho que no hable con extraños.

-Y aun asi lo estás haciendo-soltó el supuesto líder con sarcasmo a lo que la chica frunció el ceño-Sé quién eres, te vi esta mañana en el torneo, muy buena pelea por cierto, nadie, ningún saiyajin había logrado ganarle a uno de nosotros desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo el líder de rojo con cierta emoción en sus palabras, o eso le pareció a ella.

-Has sido elegida para formar parte de nosotros-dijo la voz de un hombre con el uniforme negro con amarillo-Debes considerarlo un honor, ya que no muchos lo logran.

_¿Honor?_ Pensó ella, ¿Ser arrebatada de ese modo de tu familia para que te dieran la noticia de que serías uno de ellos, es un honor?

No sabía que entendían ellos por honor, pero simplemente para ella no lo era, había vivido bajo los estándares y leyes saiyajin por mucho tiempo pues lo que ella era, era eso, aunque en un cincuenta por ciento.

-Serás la primera saiyajin en convertirse en un tenjuijin, dejarás tu esencia de lucha saiyan y te acoplaras a nosotros-dijo la voz del individuo de rojo.

Taylor rodó los ojos, otra vez esa palabra, _tenjuijin_, ¿Quiénes eran? Lo único que sabía era que su presencia para muchos era intimidante, para otros era despreciativa y humillante. Nunca había escuchado hablar de ellos hasta ese momento.

-Tus emociones están demasiado alteradas-dijo el de rojo-Puedo sentirlo, tranquila, no pasará nada. Comenzarás tu entrenamiento en Fontana Roja dentro de nuestra sección.

-No importa como estén mis emociones-rugió la pequeña Taylor-¡Lo que quiero es irme a casa, no quiero estar aquí!

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Actúas como toda una saiyajin, orgullosa, prepotente e impulsiva-habló el hombre de rojo con tranquilidad.

-¡Eso es lo que soy, soy mitad saiyajin!-gritó la niña asustada y con miedo-¡No pueden pedirme que abandone lo que soy, porque no lo haré!

Los hombres de amarillo la tomaron por los brazos con brusquedad. La cola café de Taylor quedó al descubierto para los tres tenjuijin que trataban de controlar a la chica que estaba demasiado inquieta.

-Dicen que la cola de los saiyajin les mengua los poderes cuando es retirada y no pueden convertirse en ozaru-dijo el hombre de rojo-Lo lamento, no tenemos opción.

Una bola de energía se formó en la mano de ese individuo, Taylor lo miró sorprendida, podían atacar como un saiyajin y la iba a atacar.

Se fijó bien en la energía que desprendía aquella mano, era de color blanco, casi transparente y giraba sobre su propio eje, no se parecía en nada a ningún ataque que utilizaban los saiyajin, ese ataque era diferente.

Cerró los ojos cuando la bola de energía se dirigió hacia ella, soltó un grito cuando sintió como su cola se desprendía de su cuerpo cayendo con un ruido seco al piso, las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo de sus ojos y los que la tenían sujeta la soltaron dejando que cayera al piso de rodillas muy adolorida. Le habían desprendido su cola.

-Nosotros nacemos sin cola, espero que entiendas porque hicimos esto-dijo el individuo de rojo quitándose el gorro que cubría parte de su cabeza.

-Ahora eres una Aqua Tenju-dijo uno de los de amarillo-Si es que en tu entrenamiento no aparece que seas de otro elemento.

_¿Aqua Tenju?_ Eso poco le importaba e ella, lo que quería era regresar a su casa y estar con su familia. Cayó desmayada, estaba en shock.

Despertó horas después acostada en su cama y su hermano Gohan junto a ella dormido con su cabeza en el colchón, se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a su hermano mayor y tanteó con las manos el lugar donde debería estar su cola esperando que fuera un sueño y que aun la tuviera.

No tocó nada, ya no tenía cola. Era mitad saiyajin pero su vida ya no le pertenecía a ellos. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que era una tenjuijin, la eligieron y debía seguir ese destino.

El sonoro bostezo de Takeshi la hizo regresar de golpe al mundo real, se había perdido en sus recuerdos sobre aquel día cuando fue seleccionada como tenjuijin.

Ahora después de tantos años, sabia muchas cosas sobre ellos. Siempre debían ser cuatro guerreros especializados en controlar el aire, la tierra, el agua y el fuego, pero no siempre fue así; ellos eran el primer equipo con los cuatro elementos juntos.

Ella era una Aqua Tenju, ósea que podía controlar el agua a voluntad, usarla como ataque pero también como defensa, su modo de pelea era muy similar al de los saiyajines, solo que los guerreros tenju agregaban espadas de gran filo y delgadas con las que podían atacar a su oponente, siempre y cuando esté también tuviera una espada.

Lo decían claramente sus reglas, cada pelea debía estar en igualdad de condiciones y circunstancias, si no había espadas, los puñetazos, golpes y patadas no podían faltar, si no había bolas de energía, ellos tampoco debían utilizar sus poderes, los tenjuijines se guiaban mas por la paz y la diplomacia y no gozaban de la lucha como los saiyajines. Por eso a ellos les había tocado ese departamento en especial, por su buen manejo en la diplomacia y la paz. A veces los llamaban embajadores, un titulo que no les venía nada mal para su naturaleza.

Los ventanales del departamento se abrieron de golpe haciendo que algunos papeles volaran lejos de sus anaqueles donde debían estar. Kaede, Takeshi y Taylor miraron hacia el ventanal con expresión frustrada y contrariada, se suponía que si alguno de los demás departamentos debía ir con ellos, tenían que avisarles para desactivar el escudo que mantenía lejos a las personas que no podían entrar al cuartel tenju, solo ellos. Pero la alarma del escudo nunca sonó.

Taylor frunció el ceño, debieron de haberlos detectado mucho antes, a menos que aquellos visitantes hayan escondido su ki, a sabiendas que ella podría detectarlos pues aunque fuera una tenjuijin, esas habilidades propias de los saiyajin aun no se le olvidaban.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas y asintieron con la cabeza a la vez. Se colocaron en posición de defensa listos para el contraataque y recibir a sus visitantes, pero una risa grave y algo maliciosa los detuvo. Conocían esa risa a la perfección, y como si lo hubieran llamado, Anakin salió como rayo de su oficina particular y se colocó junto con sus compañeros poniéndose también en posición defensiva.

-¿Así reciben ustedes a los que piden autorizaciones para salir del planeta?-dijo una voz grave y dura a los cuatro chicos.

-Nada más hay que verlo-dijo un individuo de piel rosada y algo rechoncho-Todos saben que los tenjuijines son unos desquiciados.

Los cuatro chicos apretaron la mandíbula con fuerza, estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto por parte de los saiyajines, pero que les dijeran que eran unos desquiciados eso si que no lo soportarían, mucho menos Anakin, pues desde que tuvo en sus manos a ese equipo, trató de llevar las cosas a otro nivel, no seguirían los pasos del otro equipo tenju. Ellos no serian unos asesinos seriales ni sin emoción alguna, él prefería ante todo la paz y la diplomacia antes que una batalla sin sentido y había tratado de incentivar a sus compañeros con eso. Y siempre y cuando fuera necesario pelearían, no gastarían sus fuerzas en vano.

Dejó la pose de defensa y se irguió en toda su altura dando un paso al frente de su equipo, quien no dejó la defensa detrás de su líder.

-¿Nada más viniste a holgazanear Paragus?-dijo Anakin con voz tranquila y tratando de sonar pacifico, algo que se le estaba complicando por las palabras utilizadas anteriormente por los saiyajines-¿O acaso necesitas algo?

Paragus soltó otra risotada que hizo que los tres chicos tras Anakin activaran sus sentidos esperando atacar.

-Tranquilos muchachos-dijo Paragus juntándose con los dos miembros de su escuadrón Dodoria y Toteppo que juntos hacían el escuadrón delta-Solo vine a felicitar a Taylor, al parecer obtuvo la misión de proteger la villa terrícola, que la reina protege con tanta devoción, me pregunto, ¿Por qué será?

Los cuatro muchachos se sorprendieron ante la respuesta del líder del escuadrón delta, así como Toteppo que era un gran amigo de Bardock, el abuelo de la chica y antes habían estado juntos en el mismo escuadrón. Anakin frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Paragus, algo no estaba bien, se suponía que era una misión secreta de la que solo ellos y los reyes con autorización del consejo saiyan estaban enterados.

Solo había dos opciones en las que Anakin pensó rápidamente, estaban ahí para provocar una pelea con Taylor de la que sabía que no saldrían bien parados pues sus poderes casi no podían hacer nada contra las energías de un saiyajin, además tenían prohibido meterse en una pelea con algún guerrero sin una mera formalidad y Taylor lo sabía, eso los dejaba en clara desventaja si a eso iban; la segunda opción tenía que ver con la orden que tenia Trunks de destruir la villa, que según el dicho de Taylor, la había dado Paragus y de la cual el Rey Vegeta no sabía nada hasta que sucedió todo lo que ya sabían.

-Esa misión es de alto secreto Paragus, pensé que como miembro del consejo lo sabías-dijo Anakin con tranquilidad, una que no sentía en ese momento, pero debía hacer caso de sus adiestramientos como tenjuijin.

-Claro que es secreta pero no para las élites y los diferentes escuadrones y mucho menos para ustedes-contestó Paragus con voz falsamente inocente-Me enteré esta mañana del nuevo nombramiento-dijo mirando a la chica que se mantenía en pose defensiva, sonrió de medio lado-Lo cual me parece que es una buena opción, ya que según veo, no se fía de nadie.

-¿Por qué he de fiarme de personas como tú, Paragus? ¿Me darás ordenes como si fueras el rey?-dijo Taylor con seriedad.

Ante sus palabras, Anakin giró la cabeza en un brusco movimiento hacia su dirección, se había pasado de bocazas, si no quería que se supiera que ella había sido la anterior protectora o que más bien, siempre lo había sido, con lo que había dicho, se delató sin ayuda. El muchacho estuvo claro en ese momento, solo querían provocarla. Efectivamente, Paragus había dado esa orden, sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Volvió la cabeza hacia sus visitantes quienes tenían una mirada llena de seriedad y rabia, al menos dos de ellos, comenzó a sentir como la esencia de Taylor crecía cada vez más víctima del enojo que estaba sintiendo, ella aun no podía controlar sus emociones y sentimientos al cien por ciento como Takeshi, Kaede y él mismo, y si se descuidaban, podía sacar el poder saiyajin que tenia adentro y no había podido sacar durante todo ese tiempo y sería una catástrofe.

No importaba que la chica ya estuviera graduada, que le hayan otorgado un lugar en el equipo, su entrenamiento estaba incompleto, tenía que hacer algo para que se controlara, no podían pelear en ese lugar, ni contra ellos.

La esencia de un tenjuijin era completamente diferente al ki, la esencia era su propia alma, su propio espíritu y su propia aura, tenían mayor sensibilidad en detectar la energía negativa de las personas a su alrededor, podían descubrir con tan solo mirar, si aquella persona era de confiar o no, mientras que el ki, del que todos los individuos gozaban, era la energía vital, lo que los movía, lo que los hacía pelear, comer y dormir, con el ki podías detectar la presencia y el nivel de poder de una persona pero no su negatividad como lo hacía un tenjuijin.

Los tenjuijin eran adiestrados en el arte de utilizar el aura, estabilizar una energía negativa y volverla positiva y cuando no se pudiera y detectaran una energía negativa significaba que era un rival, un oponente al que había que eliminar; pero también, se les enseñaba el control de ki, por eso podían volar y no depender tanto del aire, en el caso de un Wind Tenju, quien podía volar utilizando el aire, por lo mismo también podían detectar energías y su nivel de pelea, una técnica que aprendiendo a utilizar el aura, se facilitaba la enseñanza del control de ki, que al parecer, Taylor había olvidado en ese momento preciso.

-Paragus, si solo viniste a provocar a uno de mis compañeros, te pido que te vayas-dijo Anakin con diplomacia y cortesía.

-Paragus, hazle caso a Anakin-dijo Toteppo con nervios en la voz-Esto, venir aquí, fue una idea absurda de Dodoria y tu le seguiste el juego.

-Escucha a tu subordinado, Paragus-habló entonces Takeshi relajando su pose de defensa y acercándose a su líder-Ya sabes las reglas, si peleamos, iríamos contra nuestros propios principios y tú sabes muy bien que somos estrictos con su cumplimiento.

-Paragus-dijo Toteppo en tono de suplica a su líder.

-Bien, nos iremos, pero de todos modos, felicidades muchacha, a ver cuánto te dura tu querido puesto-dijo Paragus con una sonrisa maléfica y saliendo por el balcón por donde habían llegado siendo seguido por sus dos subordinados.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Taylor salió corriendo al balcón mirando cómo se alejaban volando aquellos tres que solo habían ido a burlarse de ella. Apretó los puños al igual que su mandíbula y sin dirigirles ni una sola palabra a sus compañeros, salió volando de ahí en dirección a las montañas.

Estaba enojada, se sentía frustrada, sabía que desde que se hiciera oficial que ella seria la protectora de la villa terrícola eso sucedería, pero no pensó que fuera tan pronto y que mucho menos se lo echara en cara quien había mandado destruir la villa días atrás. Las voces de sus compañeros llamándola no se hicieron esperar, pero en ningún momento miró hacia atrás, necesitaba desahogarse, alejar de su ser todo ese coraje que había acumulado en tan solo pocos minutos.

Odiaba el no poder controlar sus emociones aun, le era demasiado complicado, no sabía cómo le hacia Anakin para estar siempre tan tranquilo y no querer lanzarse a la cabeza de unos cuantos saiyajin que los miraban con desprecio.

Voló hasta la zona montañosa del planeta y comenzó a pegarle puñetazos y patadas a las rocas con una fuerza casi bestial, utilizó cada uno de sus ataques de agua y una que otra bola de energía. Tenía que ajustar cuentas con Paragus acerca de lo que estaba pasando, no dejaría que se burlaran más de ella, quien quiera que fuera. Era una tenjuijin, sabia a quien y a que le debía lealtad pero no dejaría que por eso, alguien que se sentía superior a ella solo por ser lo que era, la humillara y tratara de retarla como lo hizo con esa orden que dio a Trunks.

Golpeó cada roca haciéndola añicos, lanzó chorros de agua hacia una columna de piedra que cayó en pedazos, pedazos que ella hizo cachitos con puñetazos y patadas.

Parecía un entrenamiento pero no lo era. Sabía que a esas alturas, quizás Goten se haya dado cuenta de que estaba completamente enojada, a veces odiaba tener esa conexión con su hermano, porque en cuestión de segundos ya estaba junto a ella si algo le estaba pasando, lo que no le gustaba tampoco era que su hermano dejaba de hacer las cosas que estaba haciendo en el momento en el que la conexión actuaba y se iba directamente hacia ella.

Aterrizó en el suelo lentamente y agotada por la larga sesión de golpes y patadas que había hecho, nunca se había enojado así antes, pero las palabras de Paragus, la mirada llena de malicia que le dedicó y el reto oculto en sus palabras la habían hecho enfurecer.

Cayó de rodillas con la respiración entrecortada, había gastado la mayor parte de sus fuerzas en destruir esa parte de la montaña, era difícil utilizar las bolas de energía conjuntamente con los ataques tenju de agua, en cada uno necesitaba una gran cantidad de energía y como no tenia entrenamiento alguno sobre cómo utilizar ambos ataques conjuntamente, el desgaste de energía era mayor.

Sintió cerca de ella tres presencias conocidas, como lo suponía, Goten se había preocupado y había salido rumbo con todo su escuadrón en su búsqueda. Respiró entrecortadamente, mientras trataba de levantarse y reclinarse sobre alguna de las rocas que no había destruido esperando a que llegaran.

No se hicieron esperar y al ver el desastre que había dejado, se sorprendieron, aterrizaron en el piso de la montaña cerca de ella y se hicieron escuchar.

-Goten, tenias razón, realmente estaba enojada, mira que dejar esto asi-dijo la voz sorprendida de Fasha mientras caminaba inspeccionando el lugar.

-¿Estos son las fuerzas de un tenjuijin?-preguntó Trunks con extrañeza-Pensé que eran menores a las de nosotros.

-Miren ahí esta-dijo la voz exaltada de Goten señalando un punto negro cercano a ellos y se acercaron corriendo.

Taylor miró a su hermano y a sus compañeros con una sonrisa de triunfo, si, esas eran sus fuerzas.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué hiciste esto?-dijo la voz de Goten sosteniéndola para que no cayera, se notaba que estaba cansada.

-Paragus-dijo ella antes de caer dormida en los brazos de su hermano.

Trunks miró lo que había hecho la chica, ¿Esas eran las fuerzas de un tenjuijin? Entonces, si eran tan fuertes, ¿Por qué los mantenían ocultos? ¿Qué ocultaba la sociedad saiyan y sus guerreros? Miró a la chica dormida en los brazos de Goten, algo tenia seguro, esa chica no era solo una tenjuijin sino también saiyajin, era la única explicación que le tenía para haber logrado todo ese desastre.

-¿Es ese el significado de ser un tenjuijin?-dijo en un murmullo bajo que se lo llevó el viento mientras la brisa del aire revolvía sus cabellos en la parte alta de esa montaña donde habían encontrado a Taylor.

¿Qué tantos secretos guardaba esa chica? ¿Por qué Goten y ella tenían esa conexión inexplicable que ni siquiera él mismo había logrado con su hermana menor? Y ¿Qué tenía que ver Paragus en todo eso?

¿Quién era Son Taylor en realidad? Esa pregunta comenzaba a formularse en su cabeza, y no pararía hasta hallar la respuesta y él lo sabía. Ya era hora, era hora de recuperar a la que había sido su mejor amiga y la primera que lo retó cuando eran niños. Apenas comenzaba ese reto para él.


	9. Conociendo Obec Pozemky

**Hola de nuevo! He vuelto con este nuevo capitulo espero que les agrade! Poco a poco nos vamos metiendo un poco más en los problemas que se nos vienee, bueno eso ustedes lo veran cuando lean, no quiero adelantar mucho!**

**Gracias por sus reviews de verdad me da gusto que les agrade la historia, asi que ya saben, cualquier comentario es bienvenido!**

**N/A. Para este capitulo les recomiendo escuchar la canción _At the Beginnig_ del Soundtrack de la pelicula Anastacia pues fue la que me inspiró para este capitulo.**

* * *

**CAPITULO OCHO**

**CONOCIENDO OBEC POZEMKY**

En aquellos días comenzaba la primavera, los árboles de los bosques y montañas del planeta Vegitasei se llenaban de flores y se podía ver por todas partes el verdor de los pastizales y de los árboles a pesar de que el planeta era casi un desierto, también comenzaba la época de lluvias, una época que muchas de las razas que convivían juntas en el planeta esperaban con muchas ansias pues la mayor parte del año tenían que soportar un calor insoportable y noches frías, casi heladas y la lluvia mantendría ahora el equilibrio del clima en el planeta Vegetasei, haciendo que los niños y jóvenes salieran de sus casas para disfrutar de las lluvias y mojarse brincando en los charcos que encontraban cerca de sus casas o en las calles de las diferentes ciudades que conformaban el reino saiyajin.

Habían pasado prácticamente dos meses desde todo lo que había vivido el equipo de tenjuijines contra el escuadrón de saiyajines, donde supuestamente, el líder de ese escuadrón solo quería felicitar a uno de ellos por haberle sido asignada la misión de proteger la villa terrícola.

Durante todo ese tiempo, los habían puesto a entrenar a todos por igual, saiyajines y tenjuijines pues pronto comenzaría un nuevo torneo donde los aspirantes a ser guerreros debían demostrar sus habilidades y en aquel año, se hablaba de que los nuevos aspirantes tenían un nivel de pelea asombroso. Para los guerreros jóvenes y ya graduados con asignaciones a escuadrones y equipos era tedioso entrenar por nada, pues sabían que solo escogerían a uno de ellos y que no todos pelearían, aun así, con reclamos, gritos, improperios, tuvieron que acceder a entrenar a la par que sus demás compañeros.

Todos los escuadrones compartían el centro de entrenamiento, peleando entre ellos o utilizando el gimnasio que se encontraba dentro del lugar, cierto día se sorprendieron al ver entrar a los dos equipos tenjuijines al centro de entrenamiento donde estaban los escuadrones. Las batallas se habían detenido, todos los miraban pero los tenjuijines, sin hacerles caso, se dirigieron a las gradas y comenzaron con lo que ellos llamaban entrenamiento, cada uno de ellos cerró sus ojos y se quedaron como en una especie de trance, pero era una meditación especial que ellos realizaban para encontrarse con su elemento de pelea.

Los escuadrones al observar que los tenjuijines se hallaban perdidos en una meditación profunda, siguieron con sus entrenamientos, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado y los tenjuijines no se encontraran ahí.

El equipo más joven de tenjuijines, que se conformaba de cuatro integrantes, terminó con rapidez sus meditaciones y se acercaron a la arena donde peleaban los saiyajin. Un miembro de ese equipo con uniforme negro y una raya azul se acercó a tres saiyajines, dos de ellos portando una especie de uniforme de pelea rojo con azul y el otro la común armadura de batalla de los saiyajin.

-¿Qué no tienes calor con ese gorro en la cabeza?-le preguntó el saiyajin más joven cuando vio que se acercaba a ellos.

Se quitó el gorro que dejaba al descubierto su rostro y sus ojos negros al igual que su largo cabello negro y se acercó a la barandilla donde los tres saiyajines estaban recargados.

-La verdad es que sí-contestó la chica echando la cabeza hacia atrás-Así es nuestro protocolo, de hecho, debó volver a ponerme el gorro si no quiero que me regañen después-dijo ella mirando al chico con expresión culpable y se colocó el gorro de nuevo.

-Pensé que ustedes entrenarían en el Cuartel-le dijo Gohan a su hermana de negro y azul.

-Fue idea del superior de Anakin-contestó ella con simpleza recargando sus brazos sobre la barandilla mientras miraba uno de los combates que se llevaban a cabo-Según él debemos estar preparados por si alguno de nosotros es seleccionado para pelear durante el torneo.

-Pero las clasificaciones para adultos son en el mismo momento en que comience el torneo, ¿Cómo sabrán quien es escogido?-dijo Goten que estaba escuchando la conversación entre sus hermanos al igual que veía el combate entre si no se equivocaba eran Broly y Pumbukin un compañero de escuadrón de su abuelo Bardock.

Taylor suspiró y alzó su cabeza tapada por el gorro hacia su hermano gemelo-Es cosa de tenjuijines, el superior de Anakin dice que puede ver en el viento lo que sucederá ese día. Pero de algo estamos seguros, no seré yo la elegida.

-¿Qué en el viento ve lo que va a pasar?-dijo Raditz riendo con su voz grave-Esas tonterías, ni que fueran adivinos. Que controlen el viento, el agua, el fuego y la tierra lo entiendo, ¿Pero que lean el futuro en el viento? Por favor, esas son patrañas, son más creíbles las visiones que tiene mi padre-dijo con cierta burla mirando a sus tres sobrinos.

-Pues no lo sé, tío, no sé si se pueda leer el fuego, el viento, el agua, te recuerdo que esos tenjuijines son los más conservadores, son diferentes a nosotros-contestó la chica sin darle tanta importancia al asunto.

Un fuerte golpe se dejó escuchar en la arena, el cuerpo de Pumbukin se encontraba en el piso después de una feroz batalla con Broly, el chico castaño había ganado. Miró a la familia del primer ministro con burla en sus ojos e inmediatamente dirigió su vista a la única chica de esa familia que se encontraba ahí.

-Y éste, es parte del escuadrón del primer ministro-dijo con asco Broly-Pero lo entiendo, la familia del primer ministro está llena de fenómenos-dijo esto mirando a la chica cubierta que miró a sus compañeros que estaban en las gradas mirando todo, asintieron y ella se alejó volando del lugar no sin antes decirle a su gemelo en voz baja a donde se dirigía.

Volaba tranquilamente por el cielo rumbo a la villa terrícola, ya llevaba dos meses sin dirigirse hacia allí, por lo que le había contado Marron cuando hablaban por teléfono, no había pasado nada durante esos dos meses que ella estuvo ausente. La villa estaba tranquila.

Observó bajo ella el bosque donde se escondía la villa y donde ella se dirigía al manantial que no estaba muy alejado de la villa, estaba a punto de llegar, por lo que descendió un poco y cuando estuvo en las puertas de la aldea, los citadinos la recibieron de buena manera, al parecer les habían contado toda la verdad y no se encontraban enojados por haberlos engañado durante cuatro años.

Una mujer de cabello castaño claro con ondulaciones vestida de amarillo y de ojos cafés, la abrazó con fuerza, diciéndole que conocía a su hermano gemelo y que ella era como una especie de novia para él, la chica se llamaba Paresu, a la que sin querer no le hizo mucho caso porque se vio envuelta en muchos abrazos más de aquellas personas que había ayudado a lo largo de su misión.

Esperaba ver a los habitantes de Kame house en aquel lugar, pero no estaba nadie, su mirada se apagó unos leves instantes hasta que sintió que algo flotaba cerca de ella, enseguida, Puar se colocó frente a ella. Taylor emocionada, olvidando controlar sus emociones, abrazó a Puar en un fuerte abrazo que casi deja sin respirar al pobre gato color azul.

Puar flotó en dirección a la casa y ella lo siguió rápidamente y se detuvo de golpe cuando encontró a cada uno de ellos esperándola en las afueras de la casa, corrió en dirección a ellos y la primera persona en abrazarla fue Launch que estaba feliz de verla, después siguió Marron que soltó unas cuantas lágrimas al ver a su amiga de nuevo, saludó a Krilin y numero dieciocho con un gesto de la mano que ellos regresaron de igual forma. Se acercó a Yamcha e hicieron el típico saludo tenju, chocaron sus puños en señal de amistad.

-Te habías tardado-dijo Yamcha nada mas saludarla.

Taylor gruño levemente y se giró de brazos cruzados dándole la espalda a Yamcha y le contestó con algo de enojo-Estaba entrenando, dentro de unos cuantos días será el nuevo torneo y debemos entrenar muy duro si queremos que los novatos den lo mejor de sí.

Krilin suspiró mientras colocaba sus brazos atrás de su cabeza-Recuerdo aquellos torneos de artes marciales en la Tierra, ¿Lo recuerdas Yamcha?

El nombrado asintió con la cabeza al recordar cada una de sus participaciones-Tratábamos de dar lo mejor de nosotros para no defraudar al Maestro Roshi, y mira, a quien terminó entrenando, a Gokú-dijo con risas.

-¿Mi padre fue entrenado por el Maestro Roshi que da clases en Fontana Roja?-preguntó Taylor sorprendida ante esa información.

-Sí, él le enseñó el kamehameha en una de sus visitas a la tierra-contestó Krilin con añoranza-¡Como extraño esos viejos tiempos!

-Puedo conseguirles entradas para este torneo, aunque solo deben estar presentes los soldados y miembros del ejército, ya veré como los disfrazo para que vayan-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Yamcha y Krilin miraron el suelo y negaron con la cabeza-Aunque sepamos pelear, nunca lograremos vencer a un saiyajin con nuestras fuerzas, son mucho más fuertes que nosotros-dijo Krilin con la cabeza baja.

Taylor desvió la vista con tristeza de no poder ayudar a sus amigos, cuando su intercomunicador comenzó a emitir un mensaje desde el departamento donde ella trabajaba, lo sacó del bolsillo de su traje negro y entabló la comunicación.

-Aquí, Aqua Tenju, ¿Qué sucede?-dijo ella con seriedad mientras esperaba la contestación.

_-Aqua Tenju, soy Wind Tenju, líder del equipo Ventress, el príncipe heredero Trunks se dirige hacia la Obec Pozemky en estos momentos, esté preparada_-dijo la voz de Anakin, ella asintió al haber captado el mensaje, luego miró a sus amigos quienes la miraban con confusión y sorpresa al oírla hablar así, nunca la habían escuchado hasta ahora.

Taylor levantó la vista hacia el cielo y se tapó el rostro con el pedazo de tela negra que se colocaba a ambos lados del gorro para cubrir el rostro por completo a excepción de los ojos-Métanse a la casa, debo hablar con el príncipe, esta no es una visita normal-dijo ella mirando a cada uno de sus interlocutores que le hicieron caso y entraron a la casa cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Se giró y alzó el vuelo hacia la entrada de la villa mientras con su sentidos en alerta trataba de identificar el ki del joven príncipe, si no lo encontraba con los tenju, activaría los saiyajin y así lo hizo, aun no sabía cómo utilizar ambos al mismo tiempo. Se sorprendió cuando cerró los ojos para detectar el aura del príncipe y vio una enorme mancha color azul que rodeaba por completo al príncipe, esa era su aura y se veía tan poderosa como su ki, que podía notarlo brotar de su cuerpo y moverse a gran velocidad, se estaba acercando.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, desactivó sus sentidos y se dispuso a esperar al príncipe en el aire, estaba a unos cuantos metros, él la miró con una media sonrisa y paró su vuelo cerca de ella que tenía el rostro tapado con el gorro. Trunks sintió una sensación de deja vú cuando vio a su mejor amiga vestida con ese uniforme negro con azul y con el gorro puesto tapando todo menos sus ojos.

-¿Me esperabas?-dijo él con algo de risa y emoción en la voz.

-No te ilusiones tanto, príncipe, solo quiero saber tus intenciones al estar aquí-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Dijiste que si venia y observaba todo lo que aquí hacían, podía entender mejor él porque la protegen tanto-contestó Trunks con amabilidad y cortesía-Vamos, Taylor, ¿Dudas de mí?

La chica desvió la mirada, no desconfiaba de él, desconfiaba de aquellos a quienes podría decirles todo lo que la villa terrícola hacia y tenia y sobre quienes vivían en ella, de eso desconfiaba. Además los terrícolas desconfiaban de los saiyajin, por eso decidieron crear su propia aldea, vivir entre ellos y mezclarse pocas veces con los saiyajines, ese era el problema, podía dejar entrar a Trunks a la villa, pero necesitaba que primero se ganara la confianza de los terrícolas.

-Trunks, te dejaré entrar-dijo ella quitando la tela negra que cubría su rostro, dejándolo ver en su totalidad-Si te ven, pronto te atacaran o te trataran mal, no soportan ver a saiyajines en su territorio, debes ganarte su confianza aunque seas el príncipe, no estás exento de algún abuso por parte de ellos.

El chico asintió y ambos bajaron al suelo aterrizando con suavidad, Taylor se dio cuenta de la armadura que llevaba, era de color blanco con amarillo sin las cubiertas de los hombros, solo dos tirantes en color blanco se posaban en sus hombros, traía puesta una licra de cuerpo completo con color azul con botas blancas con amarillo, viéndolo así, Taylor se quedó completamente embobada, se notaban sus músculos de los brazos del chico marcados gracias a la licra azul, así como sus pectorales y sus torneadas piernas por el arduo entrenamiento que realizó esos dos meses, su cabello lila antes corto, ahora estaba un poco más largo llegándole hasta los hombros, sus ojos azules brillaban con emoción de saber que entraría a la villa terrícola.

Taylor tragó saliva con dificultad, aquella visión que tenía enfrente, no podía ser aquel delgado muchacho que conoció gran parte de su vida, ahora se veía más varonil, mas, ya no sabía ni como describirlo, pero ya se encontraba babeando frente a él sin ningún disimulo y si el chico se dio cuenta, no dio señales de nada.

Taylor descendió hasta la entrada de la villa tratando de tranquilizar sus alborotadas emociones, había entrenado tanto para mantenerse controlada pero según parecía, ese entrenamiento no le había servido de mucho, podría controlarse lo suficiente si la situación lo ameritaba, pero si sucedía lo que pasó mientras trabajaba y recibieron la visita de Paragus, no era capaz de controlarse, muestra de eso era que había destruido casi una buena parte de una montaña con sus ataques.

Trunks descendió a su lado y observó la entrada de la villa y no pudo evitar su asombro, ahora que no tenía nada que hacer, ni una orden que llevar a cabo, pudo darse cuenta de lo hermoso que era ese lugar.

La villa estaba rodeada de murallas de madera, en la entrada, una especie de arco que sostenía dos grandes puertas también de madera en color verde daba la bienvenida a la aldea terrícola, el arco estaba decorado con flores rojas y rosas, que se le hizo raro que ese tipo de flores estuvieran en el planeta pues el clima solo dejaba florear cuando era primavera, como esas fechas, y sin embargo, esas flores no las había visto en su vida. Tal vez eran provenientes del planeta Tierra.

-¿Esas flores, las trajeron de la Tierra?-preguntó Trunks con voz suave y tranquila a la chica a su lado.

Taylor asintió-Si, las trajeron hace cinco años junto con algunas provisiones que pidieron en el palacio-dijo sin darse cuenta, a lo que él chico la miró con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Cómo es que tu sabes eso si apenas viniste a ver la aldea hace unos meses y ya no has venido por aquí?-dijo Trunks mirándola fijamente con una media sonrisa.

Taylor comenzó a sudar frio por las palabras del príncipe. Debía cuidar lo que decía si no quería que la descubriera y una de esas palabras, era lo que había dicho hace unos momentos, ¿Cómo podía enmendar su error? Una idea se le vino a la cabeza, si, tantos años de amistad podrían sacarla de ese apuro.

-Me lo contaron cuando vine, una chica, ha vivido aquí gran parte de su vida-contestó Taylor mirando al príncipe dándole a entender que era verdad-Hice la misma pregunta que tú-dijo ella riendo mientras entraba a la villa siendo seguida de cerca por un nervioso y cohibido Trunks.

Al entrar, el joven príncipe se encontró con casas de madera construidas en forma rectangular o cuadrada, otras eran de piedra y de forma redonda, el sendero de la entrada y que dividía a ambos lados como si fuera una calle, estaba lleno de puestos de verdura y frutas que comía algunas veces en el palacio, prefería la comida saiyajin. Otros locales eran como sastrerías donde podías ir a que arreglaran alguna prenda de ropa que estuviera en mal estado, en la esquina de esa calle se encontraba una pequeña heladería como las que había en ciudad saiyan, pero con sabores diferentes.

Taylor se acercó a ese local y compró dos conos de helado, uno de un color oscuro, como marrón y el otro de un color amarillo que al joven le recordó a su cabello cuando se convertía en un súper saiyajin.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Trunks tomando con sus manos el cono con una extraña cosa de color amarillo que su amiga le estaba dando.

-Se llama helado-dijo ella riendo levemente-Es un invento terrícola, no son como los de ciudad saiyan, estos sabores son mucho mejores, el tuyo es de vainilla-dijo ella señalando el cono que el chico traía en su mano-El mío es de chocolate.

Trunks asintió levemente ruborizado, era algo nuevo para él estar en un lugar que no conocía y sin saber nada de ese mundo, se lamentaba porque él era mitad humano y convivía mayores veces con saiyajines que con humanos. De la vida terrestre, de los humanos, era un completo ignorante, no sabía nada.

Los humanos que habitaban esa aldea pasaban por su lado saludando amablemente a Taylor y a él le hacían una leve reverencia que lo hacía rodar los ojos, tanto protocolo real le daba arcadas, pero aun así lo cumplía, después de todo, sería el sucesor de su padre pronto.

Sabía que su padre podía seguir gobernando Vegitasei por mucho más tiempo, pero esa no era la idea del consejo, esos viejos anticuados, como él los llamaba querían que Trunks fuera el nuevo rey con prontitud, solo porque su carácter era más llevadero que el de Vegeta. Ya sabía que Vegeta tenía carácter fuerte y gracias a ese carácter que su padre poseía habían logrado tanto en casi veinte años de su reinado.

No podía negar que en las reuniones del consejo había gente de dos bandos, los que son tus aliados dentro y fuera del consejo, pero también había aquellos traidores que querían quedarse con el trono, destronar a la familia de su padre, a ellos y quedarse con su lugar. Sabía que ese era el plan de muchos miembros del consejo, por eso su padre, que también estaba enterado de eso, dispuso como primera orden cuando comenzó su reinado y el consejo volvió a sesionar, que el primer ministro, así como su general de mayor confianza, Nappa, algún soldado de la plena confianza del primer ministro Bardock, quienes fueron Turles y Tooma, se adhirieron al consejo formando de este modo, el primer consejo saiyan de ocho personas cuando antes, durante el reinado de su abuelo, el rey Vegeta, habían sido nombrado miembros del consejo, los guerreros de más alto rango militar en el ejercito, los llamados generales hasta el tercer rango. Y aun de esa manera, seguía faltando el representante de los guerreros tenjuijin.

Estuvo presente en las reuniones del consejo cuando fue nombrado príncipe heredero, y Bardock había insistido en que esos guerreros debían saber de lo que se trataban las reuniones que en esa sala se llevaban a cabo, y nunca fue escuchado.

Trunks miraba a su padre cuando el primer ministro soltaba el discurso de los tenjuijin, su padre siempre mantenía el ceño fruncido durante las reuniones, y no le cabía duda que ponía atención a cada palabra que se decía ahí, su carácter era fuerte, se enojaba y gritaba dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, pero aun así, sus decisiones siempre fueron acertadas; quizá por miedo a morir calcinados por algún ataque de su padre o por intimidación ante su presencia, pero siempre le obedecían. El chico muchas veces se preguntaba si llegaría a ser tan buen rey como lo era su padre y como lo fue su abuelo, aunque este último fuera algo sanguinario, cuestión que su padre había heredado, pero que dejó a un lado cuando conoció a su madre, pues Bulma le enseñó a ser más prudente, según lo que ella contaba.

Siempre le había llamado la atención que fuera precisamente el primer ministro quien sacara el tema de los tenjuijin y su representante, sabía que Taylor era una de ellos, pero nunca imaginó que tendría un rango alto dentro de esos guerreros para que le hubieran otorgado la misión de vigilar la villa terrícola. Sentía que se había perdido muchas cosas en la vida de su amiga, cosas que ni siquiera Goten le había contado, solo le decía que eran puro secretismo.

-¿Por qué todos te saludan como si te conocieran desde hace años?-preguntó Trunks mientras daba pequeños lengüetazos a su helado.

Miró el lugar donde se encontraban, se habían alejado de la calle principal y ahora estaban caminando en medio de una calle con casas a ambos lados en formas redondas, algunos niños jugaban en el piso con unas bolitas de colores mientras otros correteaban a los alrededores y dejaban de hacerlo cuando ellos se acercaban para dejarlos pasar con tranquilidad. El terreno de esa villa era completamente de arena y tierra rojiza igual que gran parte del planeta, y sin embargo, esos niños jugaban como si eso de la tierra no les importara, tan solo se divertían.

Suspiró. Durante su infancia siempre tuvo a alguien detrás de él, si no eran sus mucamas, eran las de sus padres, pero nunca permitían que se ensuciara la ropa ni que jugara en la tierra. Hasta que conoció a Goten y lo dejaron salir a jugar más seguido a los jardines de palacio, eso si observados de cerca por los sirvientes.

Taylor miró de reojo al joven a su lado que aun no se terminaba su helado y ella llevaba más de la mitad, pensó en qué responderle sobre la pregunta que le había hecho, tenía que ser cautelosa.

-Te lo dije hace unos momentos antes de entrar-dijo ella con una sonrisa-Debes ganarte su confianza, explicarles el porqué estas aquí y que no les harás daño, ya te he dicho, no les agradan mucho los saiyajin-dijo comiendo una gran parte de su helado.

Uno de los niños que se encontraban jugando se acercó a ellos e hizo una reverencia ante Trunks quien se sorprendió ante la acción del niño-¿Eres el príncipe heredero Trunks, verdad?-dijo el chico de cabello negro corto y liso. Trunks asintió ante la pregunta y miró a Taylor tratando de saber de qué se trataba todo eso, y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sabes? Cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú-dijo el niño emocionado-Me han contado las grandes hazañas que has hecho, ¡eres fenomenal!-dijo el niño con los ojos brillantes por la emoción haciendo sonreír a los dos adolescentes.

-No son hazañas, solo son cuestiones de príncipe que un niño de tu edad aun no entendería-dijo Trunks posando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del infante y se arrodilló quedando a la altura del niño.

-¿Es difícil ser príncipe?-preguntó otro de los niños que al ver que uno de ellos se había acercado, los demás lo hicieron rodeando a Trunks que los miraba algo cohibido pero con alegría.

-Es difícil cuando tienes tras de ti a un montón de sirvientes diciéndote tantas cosas que apenas puedes oír-dijo Trunks riendo-Pero, se pone mejor cuando es tu cumpleaños, te regalan juguetes al por mayor-dijo sonriéndoles a los niños.

Gritos de alegría de los niños se escucharon casi por toda la villa, Taylor se sentó sobre una de las barandillas de una de las casas mientras observaba como el joven príncipe se divertía jugando a las atrapadas con los niños humanos. La chica sonrió, nunca había visto sonreír al príncipe como en ese momento lo estaba haciendo, divirtiéndose como lo veía hacerlo y actuar como un niño como los que tenía alrededor.

Si hubiera sabido que esa visita a la villa haría que el príncipe actuara de esa forma, como un humano más, con sentimientos y con una vida mucho más allá de cuarteles, consejos, entrenamientos y protocolos reales; le hubiera propuesto la visita desde un principio. Se veía diferente, no como un príncipe, aunque lo era; ella lo miraba como Trunks, solamente como Trunks, como aquel niño de ocho años que había sido su mejor amigo antes de que ella fuera reclutada por los tenjuijin.

Trunks desvió la vista de los niños que lo rodeaban un momento y la dirigió hacia Taylor, que pensó que seguiría esperándolo parada en medio de la calle, pero no, se encontraba sentada sobre una barandilla de una de las casas mirándolo con una sonrisa en los labios, sonrisa que él devolvió.

Observó como la chica desvió la mirada hacia un lado ocultando su cara con su largo cabello negro, sonrió levemente, no entendía la reacción de la chica, regresó su atención a los niños que lo llamaban con insistencia pero manteniendo en su cabeza, en sus pensamientos, a esa chica que lo volvía a observar.

Hace casi nueve años, cuando se enteró por Goten que Taylor ya no pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa y salía temprano en la mañana, hasta que llegó el momento en que ya casi no la veían, se angustió. Goten le había pedido que le ayudara a buscarla, pues fue un momento donde la conexión entre ambos por ser gemelos, se había roto y según el hermano de ella, Taylor no quería que su hermano se enterara de lo que estaba haciendo, por eso bloqueó la conexión.

Le hizo caso a Goten, la buscó por todos los escuadrones, pero en ninguno se encontraba, hasta que regresó a clases a Fontana Roja, ahí la volvió a ver, con su cabello algo más largo que antes, su cuerpo no había cambiado en mucho, se veía un poco más fuerte pero solo eso, pero lo que más llamó la atención de joven príncipe fueron sus ojos negros. Esos ojos que no reflejaban sentimiento alguno, que estaban vacios y en ese momento lo estaban mirando pero sin ninguna emoción.

Ella pasó por su lado y no le dirigió ni una sola palabra. Decidió seguirla, pasaron por diferentes pasillos, donde se encontraban algunos lugares de entrenamiento con la mejor tecnología del planeta pero ella seguía avanzando, caminaba con prisa, al parecer no había notado aun su presencia tras de ella, así que se tranquilizó.

Taylor caminaba hacia una zona donde solo podían entrar los que habían sido reclutados por ese equipo, nadie más, las puertas tenían el sello real del planeta y un logo en forma de remolino. Se detuvo frente a esas puertas y él se escondió detrás de un pilar de color blanco, sacó la cabeza un poco de su escondite y observó como la chica sacaba una pequeña capsula de color azul, la apretó y de ella salió un uniforme en color crema y blanco, con botas blancas y una especie de gorro extraño en color blanco. Si no se equivocaba y por lo que le contaban en sus clases, ese uniforme era clásico de los guerreros tenjuijin, solo ellos lo utilizaban.

Estaban claras las cosas, Taylor estaba convirtiéndose en una guerrera tenjuijin, cuando tenían diez años y el once. Se lo dijo a Goten cuando regresó de seguir a Taylor y el muchacho de cabello negro solo sonrió con tristeza diciendo un leve _"ya me lo imaginaba"_. Así fue como descubrió que Taylor era una guerrera tenjuijin, la única de toda su familia.

Levantó la vista de nuevo hacia la chica que ahora hablaba con una niña de cabello negro que parecía muy emocionada por lo que Taylor le estaba mostrando, sonrió, al parecer a los dos les hacia bien estar rodeados de niños, tenían eso en común, soltó una risa en voz baja.

-¿Le gusta Taylor, príncipe?-dijo el niño con el que primero estaba hablando Trunks, con una mirada picara en sus ojos haciendo sonrojar al joven príncipe que tosió aturdido.

Pero lo único que hizo fue llamar la atención de la niña y de Taylor quien se acercó rápidamente a él, haciendo que la sonrisa del niño se volviera más grande de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Estás bien, Trunks?-preguntó Taylor asustada mientras le daba unas leves palmadas en la espalda al chico quien volvió a ponerse rojo. La chica pensaba que se estaba ahogando cuando era todo lo contrario.

-Estoy bien, Taylor no te preocupes, solo hablaba con-se interrumpió antes de seguir hablando y miro al pequeño que aun sonreía con malicia.

-Tetsuya, mi nombre es Tetsuya-contestó el chico al verse observado por los dos adolescentes-Bueno, príncipe, ¿Va a contestar mi pregunta si o no?-dijo el niño cruzándose de brazos ofendido.

Taylor rió sentándose a un lado de un pálido Trunks que miraba al chico con ganas de matarlo-Ya lo has hecho enojar, ¿Por qué no le contestas lo que quiere saber?-dijo ella aguantando la risa, la cara de Trunks era todo un poema, estaba pálido, así que no podía imaginarse de que se trataba lo que estaban hablando ambos.

-Taylor, no empieces, no lo hagas más difícil-le dijo Trunks a Taylor en un susurro que los niños malinterpretaron y empezaron a echar algarabía al verlos tan juntos, provocando el sonrojo de ambos.

La chica se levantó del suelo enojada ante la reacción de los niños y confundida por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, si debía carecer de toda emoción y sentimientos como le habían enseñado y le espetó a Trunks-¿Viste lo que provocaste tarado? ¡Ahora a ver como lo arreglas y mueve tu trasero de la tierra, tenemos que ir a que conozcas a unas personas, así que muévete!-dijo ella gritándole con fiereza.

Trunks se levantó de inmediato y siguió a una enojada Taylor que caminaba con pasos fuertes por las pocas calles de la villa que quedaban antes de llegar a una especie de pradera donde se encontraba una casa de dos pisos de forma cuadrada, pintada de crema y rojo con las palabras _Kame house_ pintadas con rojo en el pórtico, casi podía asegurar que su patio trasero era una parte del bosque que comenzaba detrás de esa casita de aspecto humilde pero bien construida, al menos a ojos del joven príncipe.

La chica de cabello negro se detuvo de golpe a unos cuantos pasos de la casa, algo que causó que el despistado príncipe chocara a su espalda, a lo que ella rodó los ojos aun enojada. Giró su cabeza hacia atrás para toparse con el rostro de Trunks a pocos centímetros de su cara haciéndola sonrojar, ella sacudió su cabeza varias veces para alejar las sensaciones que sin querer, el muchacho estaba provocando en ella. Miró hacia el frente y comenzó a silbar en cuatro tiempos, un sonido grave y dulce a la vez salía de su boca dejando al chico sorprendido.

A los pocos minutos salió de la casa una muchacha de cabellos rubios colocados en dos coletas largas alrededor de su rostro, de piel blanca rosada, delgada y luciendo un vestido de raso color rosa con blanco, que se acercó corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los dos chicos, pero al ver que quien acompañaba a la chica era el príncipe heredero de Vegitasei, detuvo su andar y miró a su amiga con confusión y extrañeza. Era la primera vez que la veía en compañía del joven muchacho de largos cabellos lilas.

Los demás habitantes de la casa con Krilin, numero dieciocho y Yamcha entre ellos, salieron de la casa alzando las voces y haciendo un gran alboroto pues ese silbido significaba la llegada de Taylor, antes llamada Gwyn, pues tenían meses sin verla y sin que se pasara por donde ellos. Marron se mantenía en comunicación constante con ella y siempre que la invitaban a pasar un rato con ellos, la chica de cabellos negros se rehusaba diciendo que tenía que entrenar, así que se la pasaban esperando a que ella diera señales de vida y al fin lo había hecho.

Las miradas se dirigieron hacia la chica de cabellos negros y uniforme negro, sonrieron al verla, entonces, su mirada se encontró con la de un muchacho alto, fornido, de cabellos lilas largos hasta los hombros quien vestía una armadura saiyajin que nunca habían visto. Tenía tirantes de hierro color dorado y lo demás era de color blanco, una licra al parecer de cuerpo completo color azul y unas botas blancas. Si no se equivocaban por las descripciones que hacían de la familia real y de lo que decían en la televisión, ese chico era Trunks, el príncipe, el hijo de su amiga Bulma.

Callaron sus platicas y su algarabía ante el nuevo visitante, observaban como Marron se había quedado estática a medio camino hacia los muchachos. Ella estaba pasmada y sorprendida igual que ellos.

-Sé que no querían más saiyajines cerca-habló Taylor con seriedad rompiendo el silencio que se había formado a su alrededor-Pero él no viene a atacar ni a cumplir una sola orden, solo quiere conocer a cada persona que vive aquí y eso los incluye-dijo ella mirando al joven parado frente a ella, quien asintió ante las palabras dichas por su amiga.

-¿Podemos confiar en él?-dijo Yamcha apretando los puños con fuerza, mirando al chico con una mezcla de sentimientos.

Por un lado estaba contento de ver al muchacho, había sacado mucho de su madre, pero los ojos, la forma de su mirada, era idéntica a la de su padre. Ese chico era una mezcla perfecta de sus padres. Por otro lado, estaba enojado, enrabietado, ese joven era hijo de aquel que le había arrebatado a Bulma, y ahora estaba ahí parado frente a su casa, sentía ganas de acabar con él, trató de controlar su enojo al ver a Taylor junto a él, sabía que si llegaba a hacer algo contra ese muchacho, ella no dudaría en evitar el ataque. Esas eran las órdenes que ella seguía, proteger a la familia real.

-Deben creer las palabras de Taylor-dijo Trunks mirando a cada uno de esos humanos con alegría y tranquilidad-No haré nada, no les haré daño a ninguno de esta villa, solo es una visita de cortesía.

Les indicaron que pasaran al interior de la casa, ellos lo hicieron mientras Marron se colocaba a un lado de Taylor interrogándola con la mirada, la chica no contestó ni dijo nada, entraron a la casa y Trunks no dejaba de inspeccionar cada detalle con asombro absoluto. Se sentaron en los sillones de la sala, el muchacho cerca de Taylor porque aun no se sentía en confianza con ninguno de los habitantes de esa casa.

Al ver esa acción, las cejas de Krilin y Marron se alzaron al mismo tiempo mirando a Taylor que desvió la vista enojada y bufó quedamente pero fue escuchada por Trunks que sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Y bien?-soltó Krilin acomodándose en uno de los sillones-¿Cuál es tu historia?

-Bueno, mi nombre es Trunks y soy príncipe de Vegitasei-dijo el chico como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, a lo que los demás lo vieron con una ceja enarcada en claro signo de que eso ya lo sabían. El muchacho carraspeó un poco y decidió hablar de nuevo-Bulma es mi madre, cuando era niño me contaba historias sobre sus aventuras en la Tierra, mencionaba a varios de sus amigos, pero no recuerdo bien los nombres, después de eso, llegaron los saiyajin a la Tierra y mi madre y mi padre se enamoraron y de ahí nací yo.

-Interesante historia muchacho-dijo numero dieciocho con sarcasmo-Pero dime, ¿Por qué alguien como tú viene hasta ahora a esta villa y sin la intención de acabar con ella?

Trunks se levantó de su asiento al lado de Taylor y elevó la voz un poco cuando habló de nuevo mirando a cada uno de los que se encontraban ahí-No soy como los demás saiyajin, eso deben metérselo bien en la cabeza, mi madre siempre me ha dicho que ser sanguinario y pelear solo por pelear no llevará a ninguna parte a este planeta. Yo estoy aquí por mi propia cuenta, nadie del palacio ni de las élites sabe que estoy aquí más que ella-dijo señalando a Taylor para después salir de la casa dando un fuerte portazo y alzando el vuelo dispuesto a irse a su casa.

¿Tan mal veían a los saiyajin? ¿Tan mala fama tenían? Se detuvo cerca del risco donde habló por primera vez con Gwyn, donde hicieron un pacto que había respetado hasta hace solo unos momentos. Se sentó en el pasto, estaba cerca del bosque en el cual también vio a esa chica desconocida dentro del manantial, no duró mucho tiempo pensando en eso pues la presencia de Taylor se hacía más fuerte y se sentía más cerca conforme pasaban los minutos.

Ella pronto estuvo ahí, aterrizó a su lado, él ni siquiera se digno a mirarla, ella se sentó sobre el verde pasto y se mantuvo callada sin decirle nada, sin reprocharle el haberse ido de esa forma. Interiormente lo agradeció, no estaba para escuchar sermones, suficientes tendría por parte de Nappa por haber faltado a su entrenamiento.

-Nunca me preguntaste porque me había convertido en esto-habló ella rompiendo el silencio y sorprendiéndolo por haberlo hecho.

Estaba claro que estaba hablando de haberse convertido en una tenjuijin, una guerrera que siempre debía mantenerse oculta y que no tenía voz ni voto dentro del planeta, solo obedecía órdenes.

-No lo creí importante-confesó el chico alzando su mirada hacia el cielo rojizo-Además ya no estabas cerca de nosotros, era como si hubieras desaparecido de repente.

Taylor suspiró audiblemente ante lo dicho por el joven príncipe-Trunks, pronto serás rey, debes saber que hay cosas que deben mantenerse en secreto por más que tú quieras que se sepan y ser así, es parte de eso.

-Nunca entendí la forma de actuar de los tenjuijin-dijo Trunks mirándola a los ojos con seriedad-Cuando formé parte del consejo siempre pedían a un representante de ellos, pero nunca llegaban a un acuerdo. Mi padre decía que el que no estuvieran presentes dentro del consejo era considerado como un castigo para ellos al igual que mantenerse bajo las órdenes de los saiyajin.

-Trunks, tu mejor que nadie se sabe la historia de este planeta, sus leyendas-dijo Taylor con demasiado énfasis en sus palabras-Los tenjuijin pelearon contra los saiyajin cuando invadieron este planeta antes llamado Plant, pero ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera el más experimentado pudo ganarles; los tenjuijines fueron forzados a obedecer los mandatos de los saiyajin, pero se les permitió escoger dentro de la sociedad saiyan, a un nuevo recluta para que se uniera a ellos pues la sangre y poderes tenju todavía estaban presentes los primeros años después de la invasión, tiempo después, el numero de guerreros tenju disminuyó drásticamente, quedando solo con vida aquellos que pelearon contra los saiyajin, hasta que pudieron formar otro equipo y eso es en nuestro tiempo.

-¿Por qué el líder de ustedes nos tiene tanto rencor, porque por él la raza saiyajin es odiada hasta por esos humanos, amigos tuyos?-dijo Trunks con un gesto de dolor en su rostro.

-Ellos, los humanos, solo tienen miedo de que les quiten lo único que les queda en este planeta, si ellos están aquí es en mayor parte por tu madre y la mía, los demás son humanos que decidieron vivir en este planeta, como es el caso de mi cuñada Videl-dijo Taylor bajando su mirada y tapando su rostro con su cabello negro-Del superior de Anakin no puedo contarte nada, porque ni siquiera él mismo lo sabe.

-Tendremos que esperar al torneo entonces-dijo Trunks levantándose de su asiento mientras le daba la mano a Taylor para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Esperar?-dijo ella confundida-¿Esperar que?

Trunks la miró intensamente a los ojos, la mirada era tan fuerte sobre ella que las piernas de Taylor temblaron un poco pero se contuvo, no entendía nada en esa mirada, algo ocultaba Trunks, lo cual era lógico ya que ella le ocultaba cosas también.

El chico se acercó a ella con lentitud, mientras observaba a la chica que no perdía de vista sus movimientos. No sabía bien lo que haría pero sentía una conexión inexplicable hacia esa chica, días antes le había pasado lo mismo, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero lo que sentía en ese momento no podría describirlo. Era totalmente nuevo para él.

Aquel día con ella, la miró de forma diferente, no era la misma Taylor que miraba todos los días en los departamentos trabajando, en los entrenamientos, esa Taylor, la que lo había acompañado en su visita era demasiado diferente y no sabía si le gustaba esa faceta de ella. Reía, se divertía, pero también cumplía con su trabajo.

Recordó a Selypar, la que era su prometida, él no la había elegido, él quería a alguien que pudiera elegir y no que eligieran por él. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer rompería todos los esquemas que le habían impuesto, al igual que los de ella, pero no lo importó, quería averiguar que se sentía besar a la hermana de su mejor amigo, quería besar a Taylor Son.

Taylor observó cada movimiento que el chico realizaba, cada vez se acercaba más a ella y aunque quisiera no podía detenerlo porque, ¡rayos, no quería que se detuviera! Si iba a pasar lo que creía que pasaría, lo dejaría estar, aunque fuera en contra de todo lo que decían los códigos tenju, pero es que la mirada azul del chico la tenía hipnotizada.

Una mano fuerte se acercó a su cabello tomando varios mechones, jaló levemente de ella y no pudo evitar que sus labios se juntaran dulcemente en un roce de labios, otra de las manos del chico se acercó a su rostro acariciándolo, poco a poco sus labios se abrían paso a un mar de sensaciones que los hacía volar a ambos.

Taylor pasó sus manos por el cuello del chico y lo atrajo más hacia ella, Trunks hizo lo mismo colocando sus manos en su cintura y acercando a la chica, sus cuerpos se tocaban completamente y el beso avanzaba más volviéndose más pasional.

Poco a poco el ritmo del beso fue bajando de intensidad hasta ser suaves roces, hasta que el comunicador de la chica comenzó a sonar haciendo que los dos se separaran de golpe. La chica aun embotada por el beso que le habían dado, sacó el intercomunicador y vio que era Anakin quien buscaba comunicarse con ella, debía irse.

Miró al joven príncipe que respiraba agitado por el anterior beso. No podía creerlo, se había besado con el príncipe que tenía una prometida ya a esas alturas.

"_¿Qué estabas pensando Taylor Son?_ Pensó ella observando al muchacho.

-Tengo que irme, al parecer tengo entrenamiento-dijo ella rápidamente tratando de desviar su vista a un punto que no fuera Trunks porque no se sentía capaz de controlarse.

Comenzó a flotar en el aire para irse pero una mano agarrando fuertemente su brazo la hizo girarse, el chico aprovechando que ella estaba casi volando, la jaló hacia él de nuevo robándole un beso corto pero con el que se habían quedado en las nubes ambos.

Trunks la soltó y juntos alzaron vuelo rumbo a ciudad saiyan. Durante el viaje no pudieron evitar dedicarse miradas cómplices y una que otra sonrisa feliz. Aunque por dentro, la chica tenía un gran debate mental. Ya en ciudad saiyan, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y cada quien se dirigió a sus respectivos lugares donde debían estar.

Taylor voló con gran rapidez hacia el Cuartel Tenju, aquel que tenía forma de pirámide rectangular y cuatro torres colocadas estratégicamente en cada vértice del rectángulo que formaba el edificio. Estaba erigido en una zona donde se podían contemplar unas vistas completamente despejadas, sin ningún otro edificio en medio, no por nada estaba localizado a las afueras de la ciudad y lejos de los ojos curiosos de los saiyajin.

Durante su entrenamiento y unas cuantas clases especiales en la academia Fontana Roja, se les había explicado a los estudiantes las diferencias entre los tenjuijin y los saiyajin. La chica recordaba esas clases con algo de pena, pues desde que entró a la academia y se supo que ella formaría parte de los tenjuijin, que ellos la habían elegido como su nuevo miembro, las voces de sorpresa, confusión e incredulidad no se hicieron esperar.

Era bien sabido por todos los saiyajin que ella era nieta del primer ministro e hija del hijo menor del primer ministro, por ende, ella era una saiyajin a medias tal como el príncipe. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando se supo por quien fue reclutada y resultó mayor cuando descubrieron que ya no llevaba su cola, se la habían extirpado. Para los jóvenes saiyajin que estudiaban en el mismo grado que ella y que habían sido asignados a diferentes escuadrones, esa chica ya no era ni formaba parte de los saiyajin. Era un fenómeno, como le decían a todos los tenjuijines. Pero eso poco le importó y sus años estudiando dentro de Fontana Roja fueron algo normales, con excepción de algunas burlas hacia ella cuando la veían vestida con el uniforme de los novatos.

Los guerreros tenjuijin gozaban de cuatro uniformes diferentes, igual que los saiyajin guerreros de primera clase. Pero para los tenjuijin, esos uniformes significaban que el alumno que estaba con ellos estaba avanzando un nivel en su educación como un guerrero tenjuijin.

El primero de ellos era de color crema en la parte superior e inferior del cuerpo con líneas blancas, las botas eran cortas hasta media pierna de color blanco al igual que el gorro que les tapaba el rostro también de color blanco; este uniforme era utilizado por los novatos, o como se les llamaba formalmente en el Cuartel, Iniciados. Los que apenas comenzaban y no han descubierto aun su elemento a dominar.

El segundo uniforme era un traje muy similar al anterior, solo que completamente negro, asi como las botas y el gorro. Este uniforme era utilizado por los llamados Aprendices que se encontraban en la etapa de descubrir su característica especial a dominar. En este nivel se les enseñaba la forma de combatir de un guerrero tenjuijin y cada uno de las reglas que el código tenju marcaba y debían seguir al pie de la letra para avanzar al siguiente nivel. Los Aprendices a veces eran los que durante los torneos que realizaban los guerreros saiyajin incluyendo a los tenjuijin, los elegían para pelear cuando ese lugar debía ser ocupado por un centinela, aquellos ubicados en el tercer rango tenju, pero fue tal la masacre de los saiyajin hacia los aprendices porque éstos no podían utilizar ningún ataque y muy apenas podían defenderse pues no estaban entrenados completamente. Así que a partir de entonces, los aprendices no peleaban contra los experimentados saiyajin, lo hacían los centinela, solo cuando se trataba de un novato, un aprendiz si podía pelear pero con consentimiento del que era su maestro sino no podía pelear.

El tercer uniforme era negro con las líneas ya sean rojas, azules, verdes o amarillas que representaban a cada uno de los cuatro elementos que dominaban, ese uniforme era el que usaban Taylor y su equipo y tenían el rango de centinelas, aquellos que podían ser mandados a misiones de bajo riesgo, pero si su desempeño y su entrenamiento era mayor, los formaban en equipos de cuatro donde estuviera presente cada elemento y si no se encontraba uno de ellos, un elemento de la naturaleza era repetido en un equipo y ese equipo era mandado a misiones de alto riesgo como las que realizaban los saiyajin. En este rango, los tenjuijin ya gozaban de cierto nivel de pelea alto y podían pelear con un saiyajin dentro de los torneos, y también gozaban de un respeto por parte de los rangos menores y de los altos mandos saiyajin aunque fueran tratados injustamente e insultados con crueldad.

El ultimo y cuarto uniforme consistía en un traje negro con una pechera en forma de V, donde se encontraba también las líneas referentes al elemento que dominaban, un cinturón de piel que rodeaba su cintura con el color correspondiente, con guantes que tenia defensas metálicas en los brazos y en las piernas, las botas negras eran largas hasta la rodilla y hacia juego un gorro negro con las líneas en los bordes. Este era utilizado por los llamados Maestros Tenju, que podían dominar a la perfección el aire, el agua, el fuego y la tierra.

En todos los años que Taylor había estado dentro del Cuartel Tenju y en la Academia Fontana Roja solo conocía a un tenjuijin que tenía ese rango y era el jefe de cada uno de ellos, pero en cuanto a los equipos, era el superior de los lideres, en este caso, de Anakin; lo poco que ella sabía, era que ese jefe dominaba el aire porque siempre vestía de rojo al igual que el muchacho que era su líder de equipo.

Descendió su vuelo cerca de una de las torres colocadas a la izquierda, donde se encontraba el centro de reunión de los guerreros tenjuijin. Las puertas se abrieron al sentir que se acercaba y entró a paso presuroso rumbo a donde estaría en ese momento su equipo. ¿Para que los habían convocado a todos aquel día precisamente a tan solo pocos días del torneo?

Atravesó a gran velocidad un pasillo iluminado gracias a los ventanales que se encontraban a su lado derecho y que dejaban a la vista el terreno árido del planeta. Cuando estuvo cerca de llegar al punto de reunión, se colocó el gorro de su uniforme y tapó su rostro con el pedazo de tela suelta que el gorro traía, terminó de colocárselo y levantó la vista y se sorprendió al mirar a su equipo por completo caminando de un lado a otro con desesperación, solo Takeshi se encontraba de pie, recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Los tres sintieron su presencia y se detuvieron. Anakin la miró con reproche a lo que la chica negó con la cabeza y juntos, los cuatro, entraron a la sala de reunión de los tenjuijin.

Una sala redonda con siete asientos a su alrededor, había uno de aspecto intimidante en el centro de esos asientos, cuando el equipo entró se encontraron con el otro equipo de tenjuijines que existía, dos de ellos vistiendo el mismo uniforme que Kaede, negro con amarillo y el otro, su líder, portaba el uniforme de los Maestros Tenju con rayas rojas.

Cada uno se posicionó en su asiento, Taylor al lado de uno de los chicos de amarillo, el Maestro Tenju con un gesto de su mano, les indicó que retiraran la tela que cubría sus rostros y así lo hicieron, igual el Maestro, que con voz profunda y grave les dijo que tomaran asiento en sus respectivos lugares.

-Se preguntaran porque los cite este día justo cuando faltan tan solo unos días para el torneo que se realiza cada tres años-comenzó a hablar el líder con voz grave, casi rasposa, pero profunda.

-Si es por los entrenamientos-habló Anakin sentado a un lado de Takeshi y frente a uno de los miembros del otro equipo-Nos hemos esforzado bastante, hemos hecho más fuertes nuestras habilidades.

-Eso no lo dudo, Anakin-dijo el Maestro Tenju mirando al chico y después a cada uno de los guerreros a cargo de Anakin-Sé por lo que han tenido que pasar, y, ¿Debo suponer que esa misión secreta que le otorgaron a tu _Aqua_-dijo la palabra aqua con cierto retintín en la voz-Ha hecho que madure su control sobre el agua?

-Todos nos hemos dedicado a entrenar lo suficiente para estar listos por si alguno de nosotros es elegido durante el torneo-soltó Anakin con el ceño fruncido mirando al Maestro Tenju-No pasará lo mismo que cuando tenía diez años, Jaiden, me he encargado de entrenar a mi equipo y sé perfectamente cuáles son sus debilidades y sus fortalezas.

Jaiden levantó una ceja hacia el muchacho que le había hablado, Anakin conocía muy bien ese gesto, no creía en ninguna de sus palabras. Después observó como miraba a Taylor quien con un gesto de valentía o temeridad como decía que eran los arranques de la chica, no desviaba la mirada de Jaiden.

-Técnicamente, la derrotaste cuando la echaste al agua con la ráfaga de aire, con lo que no contábamos era que ella pudiera utilizar el agua del modo en que lo hizo-dijo Jaiden con mutismo-No deben tomarnos desprevenidos otra vez.

-Hay una cosa más-dijo uno de los chicos de amarillo, todos giraron sus cabezas en su dirección-He escuchado rumores de que algunos de los presentes, no han dominando por completo sus emociones y se les ha descubierto de forma romántica con otras personas-dijo mirando a Kaede y después a Taylor quien sufrió un espasmo que pudo controlar.

-Creo que ya saben el procedimiento si algo así llega a suceder-dijo Jaiden con una sonrisa ladeada, Taylor lo miró esperando su respuesta-Deben matar a esa persona de quien estén enamorados, ese es nuestro proceder.

El alma de Taylor se le fue a los pies. Hacer eso era cruel y despiadado, no podía ser posible que si alguno de ellos se enamorara debía matar a aquel de quien se hubieron enamorado. Estaba bien que debían esconder sus emociones y sentimientos, pero hacer algo así, sobre todo cuando una persona te interesa en el plan romántico, es algo cruel y aunque no quisiera, el tenjuijin que tuviera que hacer eso sentiría dolor y una gran angustia.

No podían hacerles eso. Eran adolescentes, de solo dieciocho y veinte años, eso les cortaba la vida, su esencia, pues era normal que se enamoraran. No podían hacer que cortaran con esos sentimientos de raíz. Eso no era normal. Pero, ¿Desde cuándo un tenjuijin es normal? Se preguntó ella en silencio.

-¡No pueden hacer eso!-gritó Kaede desde su asiento mirando de reojo a Takeshi quien estaba pálido de la impresión-¡No hay ninguna regla que nos impida enamorarnos, eso es una locura!

-Así dicta el código, un tenjuijin debe romper todos sus lazos, de cualquier tipo, para poder controlar sus emociones-contestó Jaiden juntando sus manos frente a su pecho y mirando inquisidoramente a la chica rubia, habló con voz fuerte y clara-¡Deben hacerlo, todos nosotros lo hicimos antes que ustedes para mantener la pureza de nuestra esencia, lo mismo deben hacer ustedes, y es una orden Kaede Mitorashi!

-¿Tu lo hiciste Jaiden?-preguntó Takeshi mirando al líder de los tenjuijin aun con la palidez en su rostro.

-Si-contestó Jaiden con simpleza y encogiéndose de hombros, le dio una fugaz mirada a Anakin quien se enderezó en su asiento como desafío ante el hombre de cabello castaño muy parecido al de él-Hace casi veinte años, cuando mi único hijo nació-dijo esto y salió de la sala con pasos seguros y elegantes dejando tras de sí a cuatro jóvenes pasmados y paralizados en sus asientos.

Los dos hombres de amarillo salieron minutos después dejando solos a los jóvenes, Kaede con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó a su compañero de rojo, lo levantó de su asiento con brusquedad, el chico no hizo ningún gesto ante la acción de su compañera.

-Anakin, no debes permitir eso, dices que nosotros no somos crueles ni sanguinarios, entonces demuéstrame que debo creerte, aquí es donde debes demostrármelo-dijo la chica rubia entre sollozos.

-Juré proteger a mi equipo, Kaede, y eso es lo que voy a hacer aunque tenga que enfrentar y desafiar a Jaiden lo haré. Es una promesa-dijo el chico con seriedad abrazando a la rubia.

Taylor miró hacia otro lado, se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto de claro nerviosismo. ¿Qué pasaría si se enteraban de que el príncipe heredero, Trunks, la había besado y no solo una vez sino dos veces?

Ella estaba más condenada a un castigo de los tenjuijin que su rubia compañera, empezando porque el príncipe ya tenía compañera y decían que la fecha de la boda estaba cerca, y terminando porque, esos besos, convivir con él aquel día, le había gustado y mucho, sobre todo los besos.

Podía desafiar a un guerrero tenjuijin siempre y cuando el príncipe sintiera lo mismo por ella, pero si no lo hacía, tendría una muerte segura.

A partir de ese momento su vida como guerrera tenjuijin y como parte de la sociedad saiyajin y miembro de la corte real como su familia, estaba en peligro. Ahora si ni Gohan, Goten ni nadie de su familia podía ayudarla.

¿En qué problemas se había metido?


	10. El Torneo Comienza

**Hola de nuevo! Aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de Somos Angeles, me da mucho gusto que esta historia les este gustando.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios a Son Enmilk: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, que bien que te haya gustado!**

**Gracias tambien a los reviewers anonimos que se dan tiempo a comentar esta historia, muchas gracias.**

**En este capitulo tendremos soundtrack ustedes deciden cual canción escuchar mientras leen el capitulo, la primera opcion es Stairway to the Skies de Within Temptation y la segunda es Kiss the Rain de Yurima.**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

**EL TORNEO COMIENZA**

Esa mañana se despertó gracias a la luz del sol que se colaba por su ventana dándole en plena cara. Hizo un mohín de enfado al saberse despertado de una manera tan vil según sus pensamientos, escuchó una serie de ruidos en su habitación decorada en tonos azules y grises, abrió un ojo en respuesta a esos ruidos y se levantó perezosamente de la cama colocándose unas zapatillas de dormir de color blanco que hacia juego con el pijama de dos piezas que traía puesto, una camisa de manga corta gris y un pantalón largo de color también gris.

Avanzó perezosamente hacia donde está colocada una gran pantalla de plasma rodeada con unos sillones de color azul marino con decorados en color plata y al lado de esta pequeña sala, junto a la ventana, se encontraba un pequeño desayunador que solo utilizaba cuando tenía que realizar labores temprano en la mañana.

Soltó un sonoro bostezo y restregándose aun sus adormilados ojos y su cara, llamó la atención de las personas que se entraban dentro de su habitación sin que él lo hubiera ordenado. Pronto se encontró con la mirada de su mejor amigo y guardaespaldas Tapion que vestía su típico traje color marrón y su espada colocada con un cinturón a su espalda.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?-preguntó un adormilado príncipe de cabellos largos lilas y ojos azules mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes que dividía la sala y el desayunador de su cama y armario.

-Estamos preparándote para el inicio del torneo, Trunks, es en unas cuantas horas, tu padre me dijo que no quería ninguna falla en ti-dijo Tapion acercándose al joven príncipe.

-Mi padre, siempre tratando de que no lo deje en ridículo, como siempre-soltó el joven con un bufido frustrado.

-No lo veas de ese modo, Trunks, piensa que lo hace para prepararte para que algún día tú seas un buen rey-dijo Tapion con voz tranquila tratando de animar al muchacho.

Trunks se dirigió al desayunador que ya tenía sobre una mesa de hierro color plata, varias bandejas con comida, se sentó en una de las sillas de hierro con cojines azules con gris y se dispuso a agarrar un poco de cada una de las bandejas sin mirar a su guardaespaldas que se sentó frente a él con una mirada seria.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Trunks?-preguntó el guardaespaldas mientras observaba como engullía el joven príncipe con un hambre voraz pero con buenos modales en la mesa.

El chico lo miró con una ceja enarcada mientras comía una pieza de pavo que cortaba en rebanadas pequeñas. ¿Qué si lo molestaba algo? ¿Qué acaso no se notaba? Le molestaba todo. Le molestaba el hecho de ser el príncipe heredero y llevar a cuestas una responsabilidad que debía tomar su padre, ¿Se supone que el rey era el más fuerte no? ¿Por qué enviarlo a él y a su escuadrón al torneo? Estaban bien entrenados, él por su propio padre y algunos guerreros de élite de confianza de su padre.

Goten también peleaba bien, era el nieto del primer ministro e hijo de uno de los coroneles, además todos en su familia peleaban hasta su madre sabia de las artes marciales. Fasha siempre fue entrenada por sus padres, ambos de raza saiyajin y su poder de pelea bien podía equipararse al de Goten. Eran un buen equipo, ¿Asi que para que mandarlos a ese torneo? Solo lucharían contra novatos o contra los que querían entrar a la Academia Fontana Roja ese año.

Y luego estaba el asunto de la hermana de Goten, Taylor, hace varios días que no se veían, ninguno de los dos se topaba con el otro durante los entrenamientos y vaya que él había movido los horarios de los equipos tenjuijines para coincidir con el de ella pero nunca la podía ver. Desde aquel día donde ambos se habían besado en la villa terrícola, no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, en los besos que se habían dado y en las miradas cómplices que compartieron.

Estaba confundido, primero había conocido a una chica que se llamaba Gwyn y que lo había encandilado por completo y a las dos semanas le decían que ella ya no se encontraba en el planeta y que se había ido por su propia cuenta. Estuvo buscándola por todos los planetas que eran aliados de Vegitasei sin éxito, nadie la conocía ni sabía nada de ella. Después pasa que vuelve a ver a su mejor amiga luego de tanto tiempo sin verse y algunas de sus actitudes, como la vez que lo enfrento y aguantó los golpes, le hacía recordar a Gwyn.

Taylor lo invitaba a conocer la villa terrícola y él aceptaba y pasaba un buen día con ella, recordó las acciones que ella hacía con los niños, con los ancianos de la villa y cuando le habló de lo que significaba ser un tenjuijin, para ese día terminar besándola, pero, ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Lo había hecho por ser ella? ¿O porque ella le recordaba a Gwyn?

No sabía que pensar y el no verla aumentaba esa confusión, extrañaba sus besos y la extrañaba a ella, a Taylor, no a Gwyn, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Mientras que el joven príncipe se encontraba en su habitación en el palacio real, en la casa de la familia Son, las cosas eran muy distintas. Los más jóvenes de la casa iban y venían de un lado a otro, de la sala del televisor, de la sala al comedor para comer una porción de su desayuno, del comedor subían las escaleras de madera de la casa rumbo a sus habitaciones y se arreglaban sus respectivos uniformes de pelea para después con el uniforme desabrochado en algunas partes y volvían al comedor a seguir con su desayuno bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres y su abuelo que vivía con ellos.

Goten comía como si la comida en la alacena y en todo el planeta se fuera a acabar, se metía grandes porciones de comida en la boca y masticaba rápidamente para volver a comer un poco más, según su madre que les había dicho alguna vez, seguía el ejemplo de su padre, su hermano mayor, sus tíos y su abuelo pues ellos también comían cantidades desorbitantes de comida todos los días.

A diferencia de ellos, Taylor y Pan que al ser mitad y mitad, al menos en el caso de Taylor pues Pan tenía una mayor parte humana, no comía grandes cantidades de comida como su familia y eso alegraba a su madre pues ella decía que era mejor verse bella y delgada que toda gorda y con gran cantidad de grasa en el cuerpo como otras muchas mujeres de las diferentes capitales saiyan. Les habían explicado a Milk y a Videl cuando ésta concibió a Pan, que las mujeres saiyajin no se excedían en las comidas como los hombres saiyajin gracias a que no toda su vida se dedicaban completamente a las peleas, algunas hasta tenían diferentes opciones de vida si no querían ser guerreras.

Todos miraban atentamente la televisión que se encontraba en la sala pues también ahí estaba colocado el comedor. Era un noticiero matutino que lo daban algunos saiyajines especializados en comunicación y algunos seres humanos que había estudiado para ser reporteros en la Tierra, ese día en especial, estaban hablando del torneo que se realizaba cada tres años para buscar nuevos guerreros y observar como aumentaba la fuerza de los guerreros ya consolidados.

Hablaban de cada uno de los escuadrones saiyajin que participarían en el torneo y comentaban las habilidades de cada uno de los integrantes. Primero le tocó al escuadrón que lideraba el Rey, que era llamado el escuadrón Alpha y estaba integrado por Nappa y Raditz, los comentaristas del torneo decían que este escuadrón era uno de los más fuertes que constituían el organismo militar saiyajin, a lo que Bardock y Gokú silbaron al escucharlos hablar con sorpresa, pero una mirada de reproche y enojo de Raditz hizo que padre e hijo menor cerraran la boca.

Después le tocó el turno al escuadrón de Goten, el escuadrón Beta, liderado por el príncipe Trunks. Escucharon las habilidades de los tres muchachos con atención, decían que el nivel de pelea de los dos muchachos, Goten y Trunks eran muy similares, pero que el joven príncipe era un poco mas fuerte por la diferencia de edades entre ambos; ante esto, Goten hizo una mueca de desagrado que sorprendió a los presentes pero ninguno hizo una pregunta, después hablaron de la única chica del equipo, Fasha, su nivel era muy alto pero no comparado con el de sus compañeros, su habilidad especial, según los comentaristas era que podía esconder su ki con rapidez para después lanzar y atacar con ferocidad.

Goten seguía con su expresión de desagrado e hizo su plato a un lado, mientras seguía escuchando a los comentaristas, que en ese momento estaban hablando del escuadrón de su abuelo, el escuadrón Gamma, Bardock era el líder, seguía Tooma y después Pumbukin, los dos eran los mejores amigos de su abuelo y por ende de la familia. Le reconocieron a Bardock muy de pasada, su enfrentamiento en la guerra contra los planetas de la galaxia del Oeste cuando quisieron apoderarse de la fuerza de los saiyajin y en dicha pelea obtuvieron apoyo de toda la galaxia norte pues si el planeta saiyajin caía, los demás planetas también, y su nombramiento como primer ministro del planeta. De los dos compañeros de Bardock no hablaron mucho, pero el cabeza de la familia Son no hizo demasiado caso y miró a su joven nieto Goten que seguía con su semblante serio y enojado.

-¿Pasa algo Goten?-preguntó Bardock con algo de preocupación a su nieto-No sueles ser así, siempre te la pasas sobre Raditz o hablando con Taylor, pero estás enojado, ¿Qué sucede?

El chico miró a su abuelo con la mirada llena de rabia y coraje, se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada a otro lado sin mirar nada-Creen que ese _principito_ es más fuerte que yo-dijo el chico en un murmullo que todos escucharon perfectamente.

-¿A qué te refieres muchacho?-dijo Raditz en su típico tono rudo-Tu nunca te habías expresado así del príncipe, ¿Sucedió algo?

Gokú dejó de mirar la televisión cuando estaban hablando del escuadrón Omega que lideraba Gohan, cuando escuchó la conversación entre su padre, su hermano y su hijo y decidió poner atención. Observó el rostro de su hijo, por ser Goten creía que no pasaba nada malo, pero al ver su cara que mostraba furia, enojo y rabia, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente equivocado. Goten solo se enojaba cuando había pasado algo fuerte.

Recordó cuando les comentó que Taylor estaba en el hospital, gracias a que le habían dado un golpiza, pero el muchacho nunca les había dicho quien había sido, lo mantenía en secreto. Su padre y su hermano hablaban con su hijo para sacarle el nombre de quien había dejado a Taylor en aquel estado, apretó los puños con fuerza al recordar cómo se veía su hija recostada en una camilla con vendas en sus brazos y parte de su abdomen. Esa imagen era terrible para él. Quien quiera que hubiera sido lo mataría o lo golpearía hasta dejarlo como lo había hecho con su hija. Eso no se quedaría así. Sabía que su padre y su hermano sabían quien había sido el infeliz que la lastimó pero no se lo dijeron. Parecía que estuvieran encubriendo al muy maldito infeliz.

-¿Qué si sucede algo?-dijo Goten con voz pastosa tratando de calmar su enojo y furia y miró a su hermana que seguía ensimismada viendo la televisión, a esas alturas ya debería de estar sintiendo lo que él y sin embargo, lo ocultaba muy bien-Claro que sucede algo, esa vez me detuvieron, pero si vuelve a suceder, no dudaré en hacerlo pedazos.

-¿A quién te refieres Goten?-preguntó Milk preocupada al ver la reacción de su hijo que estaba enfurecido.

Los saiyajines presentes sintieron elevarse el ki del muchacho a velocidades impresionantes, la chica que veía la televisión absorta volvió su mirada asustada, sabia a que se refería su hermano y negaba constantemente la cabeza para que no hablara, sin embargo, sentía como la furia cegaba la cordura de su hermano haciéndolo enfurecer.

-¿A quién más va a ser madre?-casi gritó el chico a su madre que lo miró asustada-¡Al idiota de Trunks que tuvo la maravillosa idea de golpear a mi hermana!

Otro ki se disparó al instante tras haber escuchado esas palabras. Los platos y cacerolas que rodeaban la mesa se hicieron añicos por la onda expansiva de ki que salió del cuerpo de Gokú. Por fin sabía quien había golpeado a su hija. Bardock y Raditz alejaron a Milk de la mesa para que no recibiera algún golpe proveniente de la energía que su esposo desbordaba a raudales cada vez más gracias al enojo que las palabras de Goten le produjeron.

La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe dando paso a los otros dos saiyajin de la familia, Gohan y Turles que ya estaban completamente vestidos para irse al torneo, Gohan se dirigió a Videl quien todavía se encontraba fuera de la casa cargando a la pequeña Pan de cuatro años y le indicó que no entrara a la casa con la niña, porque podría ser peligroso. Las palabras _"Papá, ya se enteró"_ hicieron entender a Videl todo y él porque de esa emanación de energía tan fuerte que su marido y ella misma habían sentido hace unos momentos mientras desayunaban tranquilamente.

Turles se acercó a su sobrino Goten quien se encontraba en el mismo estado que su padre, tenían que controlarlos, si no destruirían la casa, se dio cuenta de la energía que soltaba Gokú, era mucho más fuerte que la de su sobrino. Dirigió sus negros ojos a su prima política Milk, y a su sobrina Taylor que se encontraba pegada completamente a la pared alejada de su padre y su hermano. Se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de Raditz frente a la chica la protegía de la energía de su padre al igual que su madre, entonces debían calmarlos como fuera pero primero quería saber que había provocado toda esa emanación de energía.

-¿Qué sucede?-gritó Turles a su primo Raditz y a su tío Bardock quien mantenía abrazada a Milk-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Kakaroto se enteró ya, ya sabe quien fue el que golpeó a Taylor-le contestó Raditz con voz grave y algo golpeada.

-Goten lo dijo, se enojó por algo que dijeron en la televisión y lo soltó-dijo Bardock mirando a cada integrante de su familia.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas. Gohan miró a su familia desde lejos, aun no se acercaba pero había escuchado todo claramente y sabía que solo estaban esperando una señal de Taylor para irse de golpes contra Trunks, el culpable de todo. Golpear a Trunks lo haría Goten, algo que había hecho ya a medias, pero lo hizo y lo golpeó lo suficiente para que no volviera a cometer alguna locura, pero su padre era otro caso.

Gokú se iría contra Vegeta. Tantos años que el rey le había pedido una batalla a su padre, por fin la iban a tener, pero Gokú defendería el honor de su hija y no pelearía nada más para medir fuerzas, esa pelea sería completamente diferente y por las expresiones que veía, al parecer, sus tíos pensaban lo mismo. Él mismo lo había pensado cuando Goten le informó todo. Miró a su hermana que estaba parada y pegada a la pared al lado de la televisión y una idea llegó a su cabeza.

No llegaría a los golpes con el príncipe, no, le diría las cosas diplomáticamente como decían los tenjuijin, con algo de amenaza de por medio, pero se vengaría de un modo u otro y sabia que su familia estaba esperando eso. Y por primera vez, no detendría a Goten si se decidía otra vez a pelear contra Trunks, nadie le pondría una mano encima de nuevo a su hermana y de eso se encargarían todos los Son.

La energía estaba comenzando a bajar poco a poco, su padre y Goten ya se estaban tranquilizando, se acercó hacia Goten a paso seguro, el muchacho se giró a ver a su hermano y Gohan observó la determinación en los ojos de su hermano, asintió con la cabeza levemente, entendía lo que quería hacer, pero no lo haría solo esta vez.

Miró a su padre que había controlado la energía que despedía su cuerpo y miraba el piso con los puños apretados. No quería ni pensar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su padre, podía ser cualquier cosa, pero no estaba seguro en esta ocasión.

-¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?-dijo Gokú con voz seria y sin alzar la vista del piso.

-Llegué a un acuerdo con él papá, no se acercaría a Taylor y nosotros no actuaríamos en su contra pero si la veíamos que la pasaba mal, actuaríamos sin dudarlo-habló Goten de manera seria siendo apoyado en todo momento por su hermano mayor quien puso una mano en su hombro.

-Ese acuerdo no justifica nada-dijo Gokú alzando la cabeza y mirando a su hijo menor-Debiste de habérmelo dicho de inmediato.

-Papá, si lo hacía, dejábamos a la familia mal parada-habló Gohan por su hermano menor, hablaba lleno de paz y tranquilidad esperando que tanto estudio y entrenamiento que su hermana había hecho y les había comentado sirviera de algo, al menos lo intentaría-Aunque el abuelo Bardock sea el primer ministro, aun por algunas elites nosotros somos guerreros de tercera clase, no sería bien visto por el consejo saiyan que nos lanzáramos contra el príncipe en defensa de alguien de nuestra familia, además sabemos que no tenemos muchos aliados, podrían destruirnos.

-Kakaroto, hijo-habló Bardock soltando a Milk quien se acercó casi corriendo a su hija-Goten nos lo dijo cuando Taylor ingresó en el hospital, el acuerdo beneficiaria al príncipe pero no a nosotros. La imagen del príncipe seria salvada pero la de ella no, recuerda que es una tenjuijin, y aun cuesta trabajo que los vean como una parte más de nosotros, por eso estuve de acuerdo con Gohan y Goten, no haríamos nada hasta que ella misma nos lo pidiera.

-Papá, lo que he aprendido de mi hermano menor todo este tiempo, es que a la familia no se le toca-habló Raditz con su típica voz grave y ruda-Hirieron a mi sobrina, Goten y Trunks pelearon y Goten casi lo hace pedazos, si no hubiera sido por Gohan y su escuadrón así como la llegada de Vegeta y la de nuestro padre, creo que Goten hubiera dejado en un estado peor al príncipe.

-Raditz, eso lo sé perfectamente, lo que le hicieron a Taylor, pudo haberle pasado a Milk, a Videl o a Pan-contestó Bardock con molestia en la voz-Y si, no puedo justificar la acción del príncipe, aunque mi nieta haya dicho que no fue a propósito.

-¡Esto no se quedará así! ¿Me entendieron?-gritó Gokú fieramente-¡Nadie ataca a mi hija porque sí y se queda tranquilo! ¡Iré por Vegeta, quiere pelea, pues la tendrá ahora!

Dijo el hijo menor del primer ministro, Gokú salió volando hacia el lugar donde sería el torneo, por lo que los demás miembros de la familia se alistaron también para partir rápidamente.

Los más jóvenes alistaron completamente sus uniformes y se dirigieron al lugar donde sería el torneo. Taylor se colocó el gorro de su uniforme negro y Goten se ajustó la armadura saiyajin siendo ayudado por su madre, Gohan y los demás que ya estaban listos, partieron rápidamente de la casa dejando ahí a sus respectivas parejas, en el caso de Gohan, a Videl y en el de Gokú a Milk, quienes verían el torneo por la televisión.

El lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo era el mismo lugar donde cuando eran niños, Goten y Taylor habían luchado. Solo que esta vez, alguno de ellos estaría en las gradas junto a su escuadrón mirando como su representante peleaba contra los otros representantes de los escuadrones. Aterrizaron limpiamente en la entrada del lugar donde podía apreciarse a multitudes de gente que se acercaban al torneo con la intensión de ver los combates, algunos eran guerreros con un bajo nivel de pelea por lo que no podían ser elegidos, otros eran saiyajines que no se habían dedicado a las peleas y se divertían junto con sus familias observando las batallas. Había mucha gente, diferentes razas, y cada una de ellas apoyaba a un escuadrón especial, según lo que decían cuando los reporteros que trabajaban en la cadena de televisión que transmitiría el torneo a nivel internacional, no solo en el planeta.

Encontraron a Gokú cerca de la mesa de inscripciones donde estaba también parte de su equipo, al parecer ya estaba más tranquilo en apariencia pues reía abiertamente con cada uno de ellos. Se acercaron y el hijo menor del primer ministro los saludó con una sonrisa que hizo que Raditz y Turles enarcaran una ceja en clara señal de escepticismo ante la reacción de su hermano y primo.

Al verlos llegar, los encargados de las inscripciones les indicaron los lugares donde estarían acomodados por escuadrones. A Gohan le había tocado el número 423 que se encontraba en una zona techada para gusto de los miembros de su escuadrón que ya habían llegado y se habían acomodado según le habían informado al muchacho, a Goten le tocó uno de los palcos cerca del escuadrón del rey Vegeta, lo cual era lógico pues formaba parte del escuadrón del príncipe heredero. Raditz ya sabía cuál era su lugar, el palco principal, donde el rey junto con su esposa e hija y quizá su próxima nuera observarían cada combate y se dirigió hacia allá despidiéndose de su familia.

Turles se fue junto con Gohan para buscar sus lugares, quizá Tarble por ser parte de la familia real ya estuviera ahí, Gokú fue asignado al lugar 450 cerca del escuadrón de su padre a quien le había tocado el 452, él, junto con sus miembros de escuadrón entraron a la arena para acomodarse en sus lugares. Taylor fue la última en saber cuál sería su lugar y se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se enteró que su lugar estaba al lado del escuadrón de Paragus. Su lugar era el 567, Paragus tenía el 566, mientras que el otro equipo tenjuijin estaba bastante lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

No tardó mucho en encontrar a sus compañeros que le hacían señas para que se acercara a ellos. Ella se acomodó en un asiento al lado de Kaede quien miraba una pequeña pantalla que estaba colocada en cada uno de los lugares que fueron seleccionados para cada escuadrón, en esa pantalla de color gris que podía ser removida de su lugar, podrían ver de cerca cada encuentro y calcular las posibilidades que tendría su representante contra los demás miembros de diferentes escuadrones. Fue entonces cuando escuchó la voz de los comentaristas por medio de la pantalla que dirigió completamente su vista hacia aquel aparato.

-Bienvenidos señores y señoras, a una edición más de este Torneo de Artes Marciales que es realizado cada tres años y en el cual veremos la evolución de cada escuadrón saiyajin y equipo tenjuijin-dijo la voz de un joven que por el acento algo golpeado cuando hablaba en lengua común, podía notar que era un extraterrestre, una raza diferente a los saiyajin.

-Antes de presentarles a los que serán los representantes de cada escuadrón, debemos decirles que en este torneo, por primera vez, desde hace once años, contamos con un equipo tenjuijin que tiene las cuatro formas de combate de estos guerreros. El equipo Ventress, liderado por Anakin Weltzelder, del que esperamos nos den una buena dosis de entretenimiento demostrando lo que puede hacer su representante-dijo la voz de una chica que era saiyajin según el acento, que cuando nombró al equipo de Anakin, todas las pantallas se dirigieron a ellos siendo observados a nivel intergaláctico.

-Cabe decir que desde hace algún tiempo, los tenjuijines no han encontrado nuevos componentes para sus líneas, esperemos que este año, alguno de los novatos que se presente cumpla con los requisitos que ellos buscan, pues desde la incorporación de una chica llamada Taylor Son a sus filas desde hace once años, no han podido encontrar nada nuevo-dijo la voz del chico otra vez sorprendiendo a todos los que miraban por las pantallas, pues esa información de los guerreros tenjuijin era confidencial.

-Los tenjuijin, son la comidilla este año, muchos dicen que este es su año, y que se han preparado bastante, eso lo veremos conforme avance el torneo-dijo la voz de la chica con entusiasmo-Ahora les daremos a conocer a los representantes de cada escuadrón y equipo tenjuijin.

Por los altoparlantes de la arena de combate se dejó oír una voz de hombre grave pero a la vez emocionado y salió hacia la plataforma de combate para decir los nombres de quienes participarían en primer lugar antes que los novatos. El hombre era de estatura mediana y de cabello rubio oscuro vestido con un traje negro con blanco.

-Por el Escuadrón Alpha, liderado por su Majestad, el Rey Vegeta, tenemos a Nappa, por el Escuadrón Beta, liderado por el Príncipe Heredero, Trunks, tendremos a Goten, por el Escuadrón Gamma, liderado por nuestro primer ministro Bardock tenemos al líder de este equipo, Bardock; por el Escuadrón Delta liderado por Paragus, tenemos a Dodoria, por el Escuadrón Omega que es liderado por Gohan quien es nieto del primer ministro, tenemos a Turles, por el Escuadrón Zeta que es liderado por uno de los hijos del primer ministro, Kakaroto o como muchos de ustedes lo conoce, Gokú, tenemos a Broly. Ellos van representando a los saiyajines, pero por parte de los tenjuijines tenemos a Anakin, líder del equipo Ventress y a Dimas, que forma parte del equipo Telos.

Hubo muchos aplausos después de que el comentarista que al parecer era humano diera los nombres de los representantes, muchos estaban sorprendidos pues creían que en el caso del Beta estaría el príncipe, en el caso del Omega estaría Gohan y en el caso del Zeta estaría Kakaroto. Pero sabían que la elección fue al azar, así que no podían quejarse de que todo estuviera arreglado pues los que habían sido seleccionados eran demasiado fuertes.

Cada uno de los seleccionados, se despidió de su equipo o escuadrón para bajar volando hacia la plataforma y en el caso de Anakin, para darle un poco más de emoción al asunto, utilizó el viento para hacerse bajar hasta el montículo de mármol donde ya se encontraban los demás participantes, solo faltaba conocer el rol de cada batalla.

Los miembros de los escuadrones que no habían sido escogidos, sacaron la pantalla de donde estaba colocada y comenzaron a analizar las habilidades de cada uno de los participantes.

-Vaya, cada uno tiene una técnica propia-dijo Takeshi chasqueando la lengua en señal de desconcierto para sus compañeras-Hasta ese tal Dimas que es igual que nosotros tiene una técnica propia, si Anakin no crea una estrategia para luchar contra ellos, estamos perdidos-dijo el chico con desgana con el rostro tapado por el gorro y la tela que cubría parte de su rostro a excepción de los ojos.

-¡Takeshi!-le regañó Kaede al chico de verde-¡No entrenamos tanto tiempo para nada! ¡Anakin debe tener algo preparado, sabes que él intuía que sería elegido y no ninguno de nosotros!

-¡Por kami, Kaede! ¡Ve la realidad! ¿Qué tenemos nosotros? Solo podemos luchar, en el caso de Anakin con el aire, ¿Y si durante su batalla no hay aire? No podremos hacer nada contra unos saiyajin que no ocupan de algo así para luchar-replicó Takeshi con enojo.

-Taylor, dile algo-dijo Kaede desesperada mientras miraba a su compañera que mantenía fija sus ojos en cada uno de los representantes sobre todo en uno de ellos: Broly.

-No podemos ganar, Kaede, eso es seguro-dijo la chica desviando su mirada hacia sus compañeros-Han elegido personas con demasiada fuerza, conocemos las habilidades de algunos de ellos porque forman parte de mi familia, pero los demás…

-¿Estás de acuerdo con Takeshi?-dijo la chica rubia con sorpresa para después sentarse en su asiento triste y desconsolada-¡No puedo creerlo!

La chica pelinegra desvió sus ojos oscuros hacia la plataforma donde se encontraban todos los que pelearían, observó a su hermano, a su abuelo y a su tío, ninguno de ellos era una amenaza para Anakin, él conocía a la perfección las técnicas de su familia porque a veces entrenaban juntos, pero los demás participantes la tenían preocupada, fijó su mirada en Dodoria que tenía un semblante malévolo a sus ojos, por los reportes que les llegaban de las diferentes misiones saiyajin, se daban cuenta de cuáles eran los escuadrones más sanguinarios y crueles aunque maquillaran un poco los reportes a sabiendas de que si el Rey los leía, no se salvaban de un buen escarmiento pues los saiyajin ya no debían ser esas bestias sanguinarias y violentas, ahora gracias al nuevo régimen que fue impuesto habían variado sus costumbres y sus maneras de hacer las cosas y eso, a muchos no les gustaba.

No era de que no confiara en su líder de equipo, lo que le preocupaba eran los contrincantes, sabia las reglas de su tan amado código tenju, si peleabas contra un saiyajin, debías acomodarte a su estilo de lucha, no podías utilizar tus poderes en una pelea contra ellos, estarías cometiendo una falta al código tenju. Anakin debía de saber algo para poder pelear contra los saiyajin, él fue el primero de ellos, debieron de haberlo instruido en algo. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, ella sabia modos de pelea de los saiyajin gracias a su familia y sin embargo, los rivales de aquel año eran más fuertes de lo que parecían.

Escuchó por los altoparlantes las voces de los comentaristas que darían el correspondiente lugar a cada batalla y quien se enfrentaría a quien, solo pedía que no le tocara con ninguno de los más fuertes en la primera fase a su líder.

Mala suerte. Era el primero y se enfrentaría a Broly. Ese era su primer combate, la carcajada sonora de Paragus no se hizo esperar y los espectadores dirigieron su vista hacia él quien reía por la suerte de su joven hijo que pelearía contra un tenjuijin.

-Creo que esta por demás decir quién ganará la pelea, ¿No lo crees Toteppo?-dijo Paragus con diversión mirando a los tenjuijines sentados a un lugar de donde él se encontraba y sonrió de medio lado al mirarlos, eran unos perdedores que no pasarían de la primera fase.

En la casa de los Son, las cosas eran muy diferentes, se encontraban Videl y Milk frente al televisor de la sala observando el torneo y escuchando la narración que en ese momento les hacían del conocimiento de la primera batalla que se llevaría a cabo por Anakin y Broly. La pequeña Pan estaba sentada en la alfombra de la sala mirando el torneo con su abuela y su madre muy entretenida hasta que escuchó el nombre del compañero de su tía Taylor que pelearía primero y alzó su mirada oscura e inocente hacia su madre.

-¿Mamá, Anakin Weltzelder no era el compañero de la tía Taylor?-dijo la voz de la niña haciendo que ambas mujeres bajaran la mirada hacia ella.

-Asi es hija, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-le dijo Videl a su hija con un tono dulce y cordial.

-El abuelito Gokú dijo una vez que el tal Broly tiene un poder impresionante, que ni siquiera él podría ganarle-dijo la niña con demasiada simpleza dejando a ambas mujeres con la boca abierta ante lo dicho por la niña, miraron la televisión, el combate estaba a punto de comenzar.

Miraron como Anakin se colocaba su gorro y se tapaba el rostro con el pedazo de tela negra que quedaba colgando de dicho gorro y tomaba posición de ataque esperando a su contrincante.

La pelea empezó con rapidez, los movimientos de Broly eran demasiado rápidos aun para Anakin quien podía observar los movimientos de su oponente pero recibía un golpe tras otro sin apenas defenderse. Un puñetazo de Broly dado en el estomago del chico tenjuijin lo mandó al suelo de inmediato mientras tosía y salía sangre de su boca. A través de la televisión podían escuchar los gritos de cada una de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, hasta que la señal fue cortada y no supieron más de Anakin.

Milk y Videl intercambiaron miradas llenas de preocupación, no conocían muy bien al muchacho, pero por lo que les había contado Taylor, les parecía un chico inteligente y como habían visto en la televisión, se veía muy apuesto. Milk al ver al muchacho comenzó a recrear imágenes de él y su hija juntos y sus ojos se iluminaron con las imágenes que le mostraba su mente. Aun recordaba aquellos días que había compartido con su amiga Bulma en la Tierra cuando eran niñas, ambas habían hecho la promesa de que si alguna de ellas tenía un hijo varón y la otra una niña o viceversa, les gustaría que ambos se casaran, asi terminarían emparentadas.

Lamentablemente eso ocurrió, pero el hijo de su amiga, resultó ser todo menos un buen príncipe y un hombre hecho y derecho, pues había golpeado a su hija y eso no se lo perdonaba a nadie. Suspiró derrotada mientras observaba como su nuera trataba de que volviera la señal para seguir viendo los combates, Milk, tristemente pensó que aquel sueño de niñas no se haría realidad nunca.

Todo el estadio donde se realizaba el torneo se calló al instante. Anakin estaba más que golpeado, hasta ese momento podía entender la fama que tenia aquel chico de apariencia tranquila y serena, que en realidad guardaba dentro de sí a un asesino, a un sanguinario y cruel guerrero saiyajin; por eso era llamado _"el súper saiyajin legendario"_ pero esa vez, no ocupó convertirse en súper saiyajin para darle una buena golpiza a Anakin como se la había dado.

Broly miró hacia el lugar donde ellos se encontraban; Taylor, con la velocidad nata de un tenjuijin, alertó a sus compañeros y los tres activaron sus sentidos listos para atacar o contraatacar.

Lo único que estaba en la mente de la chica era sacar a Anakin de la plataforma porque de seguir asi, su líder moriría pronto. Ahí fue cuando entendió que los poderes de los guerreros tenju nada podrían hacer contra un saiyajin. Eran débiles en cuanto a la fuerza bruta pero eran mejores en cuanto estrategia y trabajo en equipo, pero, ¿No se suponía que Anakin era el más fuerte de los cuatro?

¿O es que los guerreros tenjuijin veteranos no tenían la menor idea de cómo contrarrestar los ataques de un saiyajin? Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que algunos guerreros de élite se reían a carcajada abierta ante la situación de su compañero, uno de ellos era Paragus, padre de esa bestia llamada Broly.

Fue suficiente. Ya tenía bastante con las burlas constantes de los guerreros saiyajin hacia su persona y los demás guerreros tenjuijin. Eso terminaba en ese instante y no le importaba ganarse después un castigo por parte del rey al interrumpir ese combate. Hizo una seña a sus compañeros quienes asintieron con la cabeza dándole a entender que sabían lo que tenían que hacer, se levantaron de sus asientos y justo cuando una especie de gorro de aquellos que usaban los bufones en las antiguas cortes, salió volando hacia el chico golpeado cayendo a un costado de él.

Broly formó una esfera de energía de color verde oscuro brillante, estuvo a punto de lanzarla cuando fue interceptado por el resto del equipo Ventress, su bola de energía se estampó contra una gran bola de fuego que extinguió la energía verde. Broly soltó un grito ante esto.

Mientras tanto, Taylor se arrodilló a un lado de su amigo y compañero cuando la voz grave de Paragus llamó su atención-¡Tú, muchacha, bájate de esa plataforma junto con los demás miembros de tu equipo, interrumpen una batalla!-dijo Paragus tratando de ser diplomático, intento fallido.

-Lo haré Coronel, cuando haya curado las heridas de este indefenso muchacho-contestó la chica con falsa diplomacia.

Los espectadores se acomodaron mejor en sus asientos para observar en que terminaría esa discusión entre uno de los altos mandos y una guerrera de los tenjuijin.

-Fenómeno, tu pagarás esta insolencia-gritó Paragus con enojo mientras miraba de reojo a Vegeta que no hacía nada por detener a esos despreciables tenjuijines.

Taylor ante el apelativo utilizado por uno de los altos mandos del ejército saiyajin, se sacó el gorro que cubría su cara dejando ver que era ella, la nieta del primer ministro y la hija de Kakaroto, la mano derecha del rey.

La chica caminó hasta el gorro de bufón y se dirigió a la audiencia que seguía callada para escucharla-Creo que eligieron al bufón equivocado-dijo con una pequeña reverencia y se giró hacia Paragus con enojo-¡El único que veo aquí, eres tú!-gritó ella lanzando con fuerza desmedida ese gorro hacia Paragus que no cabía en sí del coraje y del enojo.

-¿Cómo osas desafiarme?-siseó con cólera mirando a la chica que se disponía a curar a su líder mientras Takeshi y Kaede se mantenían delante de Anakin en posición de defensa.

Una energía de color azul oscuro rodeó el cuerpo de Taylor hasta juntarse en sus manos, las cuales posó sobre cada una de las heridas del chico que poco a poco estaban siendo curadas del todo. Cuando estuvo totalmente libre de heridas, le ayudó a levantarse y la voz de Paragus se escuchó de nuevo por toda la arena del torneo en un bramido feroz e intimidante.

-¿Me estas desafiando, tenjuijin?-dijo Paragus en voz alta y clara.

Taylor le pasó a Anakin a Takeshi quien lo sostuvo por un brazo, ella se dirigió a Paragus completamente descontrolada y llena de una desazón y rabia que corría por todo su ser-¡Maltratas a este chico del mismo modo que lo hacen con los que son como nosotros, pregonas justicia pero eres cruel con los que más necesitan tu ayuda!-bramó Taylor.

Claramente lo dicho por ella iba con segundas intenciones que el coronel captó enseguida. El equipo Ventress se alejó volando de la arena dejando a su paso una ola de aplausos de los guerreros saiyajin que estaban de su lado, la familia real solo sonreía; conociendo a esa chica ya veían venir esa reacción, interiormente, Vegeta le agradecía a la chica lo que había hecho, ese insecto de Paragus necesitaba que alguien lo parara, que le pusiera un ultimátum y, mira quien vino a hacerlo.

-Raditz, tu sobrina es todo un caso, acaba de revelarse como tenjuijin y se rebeló ante un coronel-dijo Nappa con seriedad pero con una media sonrisa-¿Qué les da tu cuñada a sus hijos?

El saiyajin de cabello largo soltó una risotada ante lo dicho por su compañero, después dirigió la mirada al cielo y con una sonrisa le contestó-Es igual a Kakaroto en muchas cosas, esta es una de ellas, nunca permitirá que uno de los suyos salga herido o se burlen de él. Hoy, lo hicieron con su líder, y con todos los tenjuijin, ella ha tenido que vivir esa vida durante tanto tiempo, fue por eso que decidió dar la cara, igual que mi padre, Bardock.

El joven príncipe escuchó atentamente la conversación mantenida entre esos dos saiyajines, miró el cielo rojizo de su planeta, frunció el ceño y se levantó de su lugar, no tardaría mucho en encontrar a esos tenjuijines, claro, si su padre lo dejaba marcharse, solo debía comentarle algunas cosas a Goten antes de irse.

Se acercó a su padre con quien habló en susurros para que no los escuchara nadie, sin embargo, el joven príncipe no pudo dejar la arena por ordenes de su padre, no le quedaba de otra más que monitorear el ki de la chica y sus compañeros para saber donde se encontraban. Dejó caer pesadamente su cuerpo en su asiento al lado de Fasha quien lo miraba extrañada por la actitud que había tomado anteriormente pero no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Trunks observó por el rabillo del ojo como Paragus se acercaba volando hasta el palco donde se encontraban sus padres, su hermana y Selypar que se sentía como una gran princesa y observaba a su alrededor con una mueca de disgusto y aburrimiento pintadas en la cara.

Su padre y Paragus empezaron a discutir a grito abierto frente a una gran multitud de soldados, no entendía muy bien lo que decían gracias a que su adorada mente que debería estar concentrada en lo que pasó hace unos cuantos minutos y estar pendiente del torneo; estaba escaneando el ki de la hermana de su mejor amigo que cada vez más se alejaba hacia el oeste, se extrañó, ¿Por qué viajaban hacia el oeste? ¿No se supone que deberían estar en la enfermería dentro de la arena cuidando a Anakin Weltzelder? Pues al parecer, esos no eran sus planes.

Miró hacia su derecha y encontró a un concentrado Goten en una sesión de meditación antes de su primer combate. Enarcó una ceja con escepticismo, ese no era un buen lugar para meditar mucho menos en esos momentos, donde creía que el equipo tenjuijin que tenia más probabilidades de pasar algunas rondas, se había retirado del lugar sin decir nada, ni dar ninguna explicación. Solo su discusión con Paragus que según podía entender el muchacho, ellos dos ya se tenían pleito desde hace ya algún tiempo.

Sonrió, no había visto a Taylor gritar asi como lo hizo aquel día, y recordó cuando se habían gritado mutuamente en la enfermería en un torneo muy similar a ese que estaban viviendo ahora, cuando eran niños. La chica era una autentica fiera, ese día lo supo y con lo que hizo ese día lo constató, para ser una tenjuijin que ocultaba sus emociones, tenía carácter y vaya grito el que le lanzó a Paragus. Casi se le escapa la risa cuando la escuchó, pero se contuvo al igual que Goten y Fasha, a un lado de él, que también conocían muy bien el carácter que se cargaba la chica. Una chica de armas tomar.

-Vaya espectáculo que se montó Taylor-dijo Fasha con los ojos cerrados-Nos hubiera dicho que aparte iba a dar ese espectáculo.

-No era un espectáculo, Fasha-dijo Goten saliendo de su trance de la meditación y colocando en su cara la sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba-Fue su forma de defender a uno de los suyos.

-¿Poniéndose a los gritos con un coronel? ¿Eso es defender a los suyos en el código tenjuijin?-preguntó la chica sorprendida y mirando al chico de cabello negro.

Trunks miró como su mejor amigo negó con la cabeza aun con la sonrisa en su rostro y dirigió su mirada hacia una de las partes altas de las gradas-No, no tenía nada que ver con los tenjuijin, lo que ella hizo fue como si mi madre estuviera aquí, al puro estilo Son-dijo Goten con una leve risilla-¿Somos todo un caso no?

-Pero… ¿Y los demás guerreros tenjuijin? Ella se descubrió al igual que Anakin durante la batalla-habló Fasha con la voz entrecortada al entender las cosas-No debió de haberse comportado asi.

-No, no debió-dijo Trunks asintiendo con la cabeza y ladeándola un poco haciendo que cayera su largo cabello lila hacia un lado, miró a su compañera-Ha roto todas las reglas de los tenjuijin, al menos las que me sé, vendrán problemas grandes para ella, de eso no hay duda, solo hay que mirar a Paragus, nunca, ningún tenjuijin, había alzado la voz ante un trato asi y menos durante un torneo-dijo Trunks con voz sería y a la vez preocupada.

-Trunks, mi hermana no es solamente una tenjuijin-dijo Goten con una mirada seria y el rostro lleno de una seriedad absoluta-Es mitad saiyajin, ¿Recuerdas? Si Paragus se entera de eso, creo que él lo único que sabe es que es una tenjuijin solamente no una saiyajin también, podría caer sobre mi hermana el peso de la ley saiyajin también, es miembro del consejo saiyan, recuérdalo.

Trunks apretó la mandíbula con fuerza al igual que sus puños, había olvidado ese detalle, pero ya se encargaría de arreglarlo, no por nada era ahora el príncipe heredero y sus órdenes se cumplían por que asi debía ser. A Taylor ninguna ley la tocaría, ni la tenjuijin, ni la saiyajin, de eso se encargaría él, aunque tuviera unas cuantas pláticas difíciles en el consejo lo haría. Antes, hace mucho tiempo la había abandonado, pero esta vez no seria asi, él la protegería tal y como su padre llevaba haciéndolo desde que ella fue elegida tenjuijin. Se acabó el rol de su padre, ahora le tocaría hacer eso a él. No dejaría que le hicieran más daño del que ya le había hecho él mismo.


End file.
